A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: SPN/DA/Twilight Crossover Companion to 'A Life I Thought Would Never Return' Bella's POV - ends off like Chapter 8. This tells Dean's past and sums up the mix of Supernatural with Dark Angel before the vampire fight in Forks. Note: Dean is Alec. *prequel*
1. Author's Note

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return" **

**Dean's History**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight...they belong to their respective owners (I do thank them for creating them).

**

* * *

**This is a **companion story** (Story B) to **"A Life I Thought Would Never Return"** (Story A) universe.

**

* * *

'Story A' Summary: **SPN/Dark Angel/Twilight Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. Dean/Max, Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob, SPN-Season4, DA-Post Series, Twilight-Eclipse (Bella's POV)

**

* * *

'Story B'** focuses on Dean's history and it ends off where **Chapter 8 of 'Story A'** ends off.

It's in Dean's POV (obviously) so it's mainly about his thoughts and recaps some of the events that have happened in his life. There are occasional flashbacks of conversations or specific events that defined a certain moment for him.

This companion is for those reading who aren't familiar with **'Dark Angel'** with Dean being an X5 in my story (Story A). This should help those that want to know more about Dean in his **'Dark Angel'** memories.

It gives Dean's thoughts (they way I see them) as **'Dark Angel – Season 2' **progresses and then it goes into the reunion with the Winchesters and then it leads into the 'Supernatural' timeline.

* * *

**Need to know from Story A:**

- Takes place in Spring of 2009 during 'Eclipse' with the vampire army (when Bella is 18)

- Bella is Bobby's niece

- The years are different for this story:

_Dean's birthday is January 24, 1978 (series has it as 1979)  
_

_Sam's birthday is May 2, 1982 (series has it as 1983)  
_

_Bella's birthday is September 13, 1990 (series has it earlier)_

- Bella came over to visit Bobby during the summers and met the Winchesters and she started to train with them (to protect herself against the supernatural)

- Dean went to 'military school' (Manticore) throughout his childhood and only came home to Bobby's when a 'normal' school would have holidays (came home for his birthday too)

* * *

**Need to know for 'Dark Angel':**

Transgenic = genetically engineered super soldier that look like humans (X-series)

Transhuman = genetically engineered super soldier that have more attributes of an animal (dogman, lizard man, etc.)

Ordinary = humans

- Pulse (electromagnetic bomb) happened but it wasn't so dramatic (enough for the transgenics to hide) - _not important once Supernatural Timeline kicks in_

- Timeline is shifted in **Story A** instead of Max escaping in 2009, she escapes in 1988 (Dean still keeps his birthday of January 24 1978)

- All genetically engineered super soldiers from Manticore have a barcode on the back of their necks (encoded into their DNA)

**Transgenic's Abilities:**

- enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, stamina and coordination (including the ability to jump extremely high)

- accelerated healing with stem cells

- accelerated metabolism (makes it very difficult to become drunk)

- enhanced eye sight (allows them to see perfectly in the dark and selectively zoom in on objects from great distances)

- enhanced hearing

- enhanced immune system (were all made immune to all common bio-warfare agents)

- eidetic (photographic) memory

- genius level IQ

* * *

**REMEMBER:**

**ALEC MCDOWELL** (Dark Angel) **= DEAN WINCHESTER** (Supernatural)

Both played by Jensen =D

* * *

I hope you guys give this a chance. I spent a lot of time on it over the holidays before I could continue on. I just needed to sort out Dean's past since it involves two of the universes together. Since this is complete and probably posting it all in the next few days (don't like how I can only post 15 documents at a time -_-), but please **REVIEW** and tell me what you thought about it!

* * *

This was originally under _'Supernatural & Twilight Crossover' _but now I'm switching it to _'Supernatural & Dark Angel Crossover' _since it focuses more on Dean/Alec (and maybe more hits will come since the chances DA fans will find it now are better)


	2. Ch 1: First 20 Years

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: **** Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 1  
**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile for me to update for this universe but here is a companion to the first story. Hopefully you read and like it (and review =D) but this would be the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

* * *

**Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Early Childhood and leading up to his permanent stay at Manticore (secret government facility focused on genetic engineering)

Part 2 - "Designate This" thoughts (Episode 2.01 of _Dark Angel_)

Part 3 - "Bag 'Em" thoughts (Episode 2.02 of _Dark Angel_)

Part 4 - "Proof of Purchase" thoughts (Episode 2.03 of _Dark Angel_)

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV  
**

I can't believe how much my life has changed, how much more screwed up it has become. I always knew that something was off about my life but I never expected this. I didn't know that I was a genetically engineered super-soldier until Manticore took me from my family when I was very young. I remember being raised by my mother, Mary and my father, John, yet I remember being brought back to Manticore to begin training once I could walk on my own. My abilities and special skills of an X5 were already showing. They told me that I was the only one to have a family as part of an experiment, a test to see if it was better to have a soldier grow up with family connections, to see if it allowed the soldier to blend in more, to socialize better. I didn't really care, as long as I got to see my family, I just couldn't tell them exactly what they did to me with all the training, the torturing, the brainwashing at times. It all had to be a secret.

When Sam was born, it was amazing to have a little brother, I was glad that he didn't have the screwed up life that I had but that all changed when Mom died in a fire when Sam was six months old. Dad didn't think it was a fire but something else, a creature. Dad started learning about hunting the supernatural, getting me to train and research too once I was hold enough. Dad didn't know that I was already training with Manticore but he still did it, teaching me everything he knew about hunting with weapons, legends, martial arts, signs and omens. It was definitely a different type of training from Manticore but none the less, I learned it when I 'visited' Dad and Sam. Manticore had me stay with them longer after Mom's death before taking me back and messing with me again. They tried to crack me, break me down but they couldn't. I wouldn't let them but instead I made them think that they had the perfect soldier that they were looking for. They weren't going to erase my family from my memories.

So I lived a double life that had incorporated each of its training into the other in a way. Sam too learned the hunter's life once he was old enough. I usually taught him when we were at Bobby's place. Bobby was a great hunter friend for Dad and he helped out a lot. I only got to visit my family during holidays and whenever 'normal' schools would have holidays. Sam still thought I was in military school. Usually every summer, we were at Bobby's place with Dad going on a few hunts as Bobby taught Sam and me more 'tricks of the trade' and such. Eventually, Bobby's niece Bella learned about the hunter's world during one of her summer's at Bobby's with Sam and me. Bella is so adorable and I just love her like I love Sam yet I wish they didn't have to live like this. They still had a chance at having a normal life. I have no chance of that. I'm a freak, a transgenic, an X5. I just continued on as always, hanging out with Bella, helping Bobby teach Sam and sometimes Bella when she was older and had more interest in it.

When visits were up, I'd return to Manticore and pretend that it was just another family experience vacation, never telling them about the hunts, the extra training, the creatures, which all would have landed me back in Psy-Ops. I didn't know that I had a twin until that trip to the basement, apparently the unit that escaped had my twin and back then I was being tested to see if the tendency to escape was genetic. I never told Dad about it, I couldn't but that was one of the times that I wasn't allowed to visit them, I had to be fully healed before visiting to show that the 'school' hadn't done anything to me but I knew that Dad knew the truth. I was allowed to spend my birthday with my family and on my 16th birthday, Dad told me that he knew about Manticore and the deal he made with them. He told me that he didn't know what they did to us but he knew what we were capable of doing. Dad said that Manticore told him the dangers that X5s face with the seizures. I was definitely shocked and confused on why I was still going through his training if I was already getting top quality training from specialized trainers. He said that we need all the protection we can get from the world we live in. I couldn't agree with him more.

I was given my first solo, uncover mission to observe Robert Berrisford. The mission didn't go so well with me falling for his daughter, Rachel and then warning them about my orders to kill them both. It got me sent to Psy-Ops once again with reprogramming this time, the whole thing. I didn't get to see my family again after that mission but I never forgot them. They made the memories of the mission fade but I made sure that my memories with my family were still there. I made sure to remember Dad, Mom, Sammy, Bobby and little Bella. After time, the torturing stopped and I was allowed back into a unit again. I started on schedule again like I do every time I return from a trip yet I knew that I wasn't going to be seeing them anytime soon. So I had to play the perfect soldier again, show that I wasn't damaged or useless.

Everything was going fine (as expected) until the DNA lab was destroyed during an attack on Manticore. Rumor was that it was a couple of the '88 escapees that took the lab out and that two were recaptured but one sacrificed himself for the other to give his heart away to his fellow unit mate. I didn't get why another soldier would sacrifice themselves to save a fellow unit mate, it wasn't like Manticore to allow emotions in their soldiers and that sacrifice sounded like they cared for each other, like I do for my family. No one at Manticore showed that much devotion.

* * *

Two months after the destruction of the DNA lab, I was placed into the breeding program and partnered up with none other than the surviving '88er herself, X5-452. I haven't officially met her yet but from the talk around the base, she was definitely something. From the moment I saw her in the cell that first night, I knew something was different about her, sure she was beautiful like the rest of us but there was something there that wasn't in the others here. She was different and I liked that. I didn't know it at first but I think I already liked her when I first saw her. Her attitude just made our 'relationship' a lot more interesting. Thanks to my memory, I remember that day all too clearly.

"_Ben?" The beautiful girl asked me in confusion after I walked into her cell. _

"_What?"_

"_You look like someone I use to know." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. _

"_My designation is 494."_

"_His was 493. You must be twinned." It all made sense once she mentioned my twin's designation. _

"_493, your fellow traitor, went psycho." I rolled my eyes, I hated the time in Psy-Ops I had to spend because of him. _

"_What do you know about it?" She asked in a snarky tone._

"_I know that because of him, I had to spend six months in Psy-Ops. They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him." I didn't get why he cracked, I was out there, not as much as he was but still, I was still exposed to the world. _

"_It was this place that got to him." She was really riled up now. _

"_Whatever. Let's get this over with, huh." I tugged at the bottom of my shirt. _

"_What are you doing?" I could feel her eyes looking over me at my actions. _

"_We've been paired off……. I'm your breeding partner." I took my shirt off and threw it onto her bunk. _

"_My what?" She was definitely shocked and I couldn't really blame her, even the order seemed so desperate for Manticore. _

"_We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant."_

"_That's sick." I could hear the disgust in her tone but I noticed her eyeing me still. _

"_It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes." I was starting to take my pants off. _

"_Get outta my cell." She ordered. _

"_We've got our orders." I defended but then her foot made contact with my chest, sending me back flying into the cell door. I just stared at her in shock. It wasn't often that you come across a soldier who will disobey orders. _

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have." She replied sarcastically, I pushed off against the door and I started to circle around her and she mirrored my movement. _

"_You know this isn't a plum assignment for me either. You spent off your life out their in filth and degradation, I could catch something." I knew it was impossible for that since I too have spent my time out there but no one has to know that._

"_Whatever you need to tell yourself, just so long as we understand each other." She picked up my shirt and shoved it into my chest. I took it and started putting it on. _

"_Fine, don't freak out on me" She gave me a confused look so I explained. "I took common verbal usage when I got cleared for my solo missions." _

"_Oh, you mean assassinations." _

"_It's my job, you gonna bust my chops about it, go ahead." I prevented them if I could but Manticore didn't know that. _

When X5-452 disobeyed orders I knew that she was definitely interesting. When I came to her cell the other night and saw that she wasn't there, that didn't surprise me or the fact that she came crawling out from underneath the bunk. I too would have tried to escaped but that only meant that I would be putting my family in danger since that's the first place Manticore would look for me. Yet nothing surprised me more when she revealed her name to me, .since Manticore didn't allow names. It was forbidden and seen as an insubordination and no soldier wanted to be punished for it, but it was like X5-452 didn't care, like she too wanted to keep her identity no matter what. I could relate but I would never show it to Manticore.

"_I'm gonna be outta here in five minutes, go back to my cell, and you'll get rid of me for the night, okay, 452." I was walking to her cell door since my time with her would be up for the night. _

"_My name's Max." She stated confidently._

"_Whatever you say."_

"_You should have a name too." The suggestion surprised me. _

"_Well I told you my designation's 494."_

"_Doesn't suit you." I couldn't help but agree to her statement, I'm not a number, I'm someone's son…..I'm a Winchester. _

"_Really?"_

" _I'm gonna call you Alec…..as in smart-aleck." It was funny how she named me that after only seeing me a couple of times. _

"_Alec….I like it. I'll keep it…for now." I grinned; I couldn't help but rile her up with my last comment. _

"_For now? Names are meant to be permanent." I could hear the clicking of her cell door as it was about to open. _

"_You'll find out later why." I was halfway out the door when I turned around to face her. " See you around Maxie." I gave her a mischievous smile as I let her cell._

"_Alec!!" I heard her yell but only a transgenic could hear it and I had to hold down my laugh. _

As I walked out of her cell, I felt like there was hope for some reason. The fact that she attempted to give me a name had to mean she cared right? No other soldier would go out of their way and risk getting punished. I instantly knew that she could be someone that I could trust to help me get out of Manticore for good, to get back to Sammy and the rest of my family. It didn't help when Renfro ordered me to help Max escape and then retrieve her once she infected 'Eyes Only' with the retrovirus. It felt like betrayal and I didn't want to do it but apparently Renfro was filled in on my family before she took over Manticore and she used it against me. So I had no choice and I helped Max escape and followed her back to Fogel Towers where 'Eyes Only' was. I learned that they were somewhat of an item but I carried out my mission. When Max fought me I fought as hard as I could, for my family but once she stated that sending the broadcast would end Manticore, I didn't hesitate and I backed down. When Max went to get the antigen from Renfro and once 'Eyes Only' aka Logan fell unconscious, I easily escaped and returned to witness for myself that Manticore indeed burned to the ground. I knew it wasn't over and that I couldn't go home yet, not with Manticore officials trying to get all the transgenics back, I couldn't lead them anywhere. So I had to lay low and hide until the time was right to leave Seattle and go back to South Dakota and meet up with Sammy and the others.

* * *

I was doing fine with staying under Manticore's radar, I had a couple of deals going on and earning some cash but that all ended with a naïve group of young X6s and a X8 robbed a convenience store that I happened to be staying at its motel. With my cover almost blown I had to set these X6s straight and luckily with my past as a C.O. they listened until I told them not to go to the rendezvous point that Manticore signalled. No, they listened once they got shot at when they arrived and were rescued by none other than Max. Max came stumbling in with a wounded X6 and I put my field med training into gear and assisted Max in cauterizing the bullet wound. I stayed the night but I left the next morning, I couldn't get involved with Manticore again, I couldn't get captured again so I left Max to protect the X6s, but only after seeing her all nice and sweet to the little X8. She's never that way with me, always the bitchin' and blaming me and what not. But whatever, I know it's wrong to leave now but she survived in the world for ten years, she's a girl that can handle it, so I thought.

When I saw the X6 unit driving back towards the barn we were in, I knew there was trouble with Max. I knew they wouldn't have turned back if one of their own wasn't in danger so I headed back too and helped rescue Max and shut down their plans of regrouping the other transgenics. I don't know why, but it gave me the feeling like I did after a hunt with Dad, the feeling of knowing that I helped someone and that they are better off because of it. It was also accompanied with this good feeling once I saw Max out of that cage, again I didn't know why but it was a new feeling for me.

We all got out safe and before we split off, Max made us take the time to remember those that we've lost. That was a first but in that time I remembered Mom and missing Dad and Sammy. I even remembered little Bella and Bobby since they were like my second family. I just took off after that, leaving Max and the others behind, knowing that I can't get involved again with Manticore, not when I have to find a way to get back to Dad and Sammy.

* * *

It may have been stupid but I needed the money fast. I needed to get out of Seattle fast, get lost in the country and using the skills I was taught is just the way to make the money. It was definitely stupid to use my training in cage fights, like I knew that exposure was possible with the odds I was supposed to be going up against but whatever, I would disappear and soon be reunited with my family. So I won the championship battle against 'Mangler Miller' and got the $5,000 from Annie but I didn't expect some of Ames White's guys to come and taser me after the match causing me to wake up in a cage to my enemy's face. Joy! What's worse is that I made the stupid deal to save my own ass by killing three of my own kind. A soldier doesn't do that…….neither does a hunter. But then again, I needed to do everything I could to survive and get back to my life with Sammy, Dad, Bobby and little Bella. Geez, I haven't seen any of them in a long while and it's killing me. What if they were hurt? What if I could have prevented something bad from happening?

My brain was racing even more when White implanted a neurological bomb onto my brainstem and I was truly screwed now with 24 hours to figure out a plan before my head literally explodes. What's probably worse is that I have to go back to Max and weasel some of the other transgenics out of her. She's the only one I knew that was in Seattle and I just wished I could find three so that I wouldn't have to kill her for White. I don't want to die. I was also helping Max find Joshua, our dogman, but I had come across two of my victims while splitting off from Max. White caught my attempt of not killing one of them and demanded for the last to be killed and I only had 8 hours left………leaving Max as my only option.

The next thing I knew I've tasered both Max and Joshua and I'm straddled over Joshua to find out that he doesn't have a barcode which I need as proof. I'm freaking out now, my time was running out and my only option was laying just a few feet from me, helpless and scared yet still looking beautiful like the first day I saw her. The thought pained my stomach as I straddled over Max with a knife in my hand, ready to make the kill. But when I looked into Max's eyes as she whimpered at the name she gave me, I get this feeling that resurfaces from inside me that I haven't felt in a long time. I didn't know what the feeling meant but I've deal with so many things in my crazy life that this truly felt wrong for me, sure Max acted like a real bitch towards me and we hated each other based on our brief interactions but I couldn't kill her……I just couldn't. I would rather die and have her live than to live because I took her life away. Before I knew it, I was breathing hard on the ground beside Max with my knife stabbed into the ground and I thought to myself that my life was now over. I was never going to see Sam again and see him grow up. I wasn't going to see Dad and see that son-of-a-bitch creature die for destroying my family. I wasn't going to watch sweet Bella grow up during her visits and I wasn't going to hear Bobby call me an 'idgit' again. My life was over as I knew it as I lay on the ground as my time was running out fast.

My head was spinning from all the stress of the bomb lodged against my brainstem that the next thing I know some ex-Manticore lab tech was examining the thing in my head as Max was furiously pacing in front of me. She was definitely pissed and she had a right to be. I didn't deserve her help and when the lab tech voiced a money amount and I only had half, my life now rested in Max's hands as she had the rest of the amount. When Max offered her money, I was thinking no problem in paying her back the money but once the lab tech said that he's leaving town that night, something hit me hard and good…..emotionally. This scumbag was either going to remove my bomb or he was going to work on Max's cure, not both and I remember sitting there taking it all in as Max argues with the lab tech. I couldn't believe what was happening, I truly felt terrible when Max agreed to have my life saved instead of getting her cure. I could see it in Max's eyes the disappointment and the anger towards me, she wasn't going to forget it and possibly never forgive me and I knew that. I was the reason that Max wasn't going to be with Logan anytime soon and it was my fault. All my stupid fault that started with a cage fight, all because I wanted to make easy money just so I can go back to my family. I remember the last conversation I had with Max before I left for a weeks, keeping my distance. It wasn't a pretty goodbye, you can say but even with Max's mask on, I could still feel the pain she was feeling of what I had just caused. Pain that I inflicted on her which made my stomach hurt even more.

"_I owe you Max, I know I screwed things up-"_ I rubbed that back of my neck as I looked up to Max after the lab tech ran off.

"_Shut up! And listen 'cause I'm only saying this once. That guy was the last chance for me and Logan, he's gone and it's your fault. Don't think I'm ever getting over that." _I could see the fury, disappointment and pain on Max's face and it was all because of me.

"_I know." I said softly as I tried to overcome the lump in my throat.  
_

"_Just…..do me a favor, alright? Go away………I can't even look at you right now." _Max's voice sounded like it was about to break but she turned away so I couldn't see her broken expression. I got up and hesitated at the door with the words to say running through my head and my guilt had taken over my body as I looked back at Max.

"_I'm sorry Max, for everything."_

I hate having a photographic memory, therefore I will never forget any of the horrific moments that I had to face in my life, like that one moment with Max. To have her pained face trapped in my memory and knowing that I'm the one that caused it was devastating for me for some reason. I couldn't leave Seattle yet after that, I had to make it up to Max somehow and I knew getting the money was the first step. What sucked was that now I'm back to square one and a debt to settle, as if I was worse off now than I was before that stupid cage fight.

Either way, I wasn't going home anytime soon that was for sure. It took me awhile to get the money for Max and the money I needed to escape and evade but I tried to do it as honestly as I could. Well not really, I mainly hustled it out of people when I was at bars outside of Seattle, playing pool, making bets, performing cons and stuff like that. I was using my hunter and my X5 abilities to my advantage while I tried to stay below the radar and not have a repeat like last time. A couple of times, a couple of hunts caught my eye but I couldn't do anything about it, not really, but I knew that if I saw it, then Dad or Bobby would have seen it too….or some other hunter for that matter. I had to focus on one thing at a time and it was to repay Max back so that I could leave her life for good. I felt a panged feeling in my chest at the thought of leaving but I just brushed it aside as I hustled more biker drunks.

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N: **What do you think? Did I convey Dean's emotion for family right? Did Max and Dean (Alec)'s encounters resemble the ones from the actual episode (for those that have watched _Dark Angel_)?

I hope this helps the fans that don't know _Dark Angel_ so that you could enjoy **STORY A **more =D

PLEASE **REVIEW **and tell me what you thought =D


	3. Ch 2: Trying to Make Amends

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Two" thoughts (Episode 2.06 of _Dark Angel_)

Part 2 - "Some Assembly Required" thoughts (Episode 2.07 of _Dark Angel_)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was stupid, yes I know, but I was wasting time doing the little hustles every night outside of Seattle and going around winning big with the money and with the ladies but it wasn't enough. It's been two weeks and it wasn't nearly close enough to the amount that I owed Max. I was going to take my chances with the securities technology since the Pulse only put a big dent in the electronic world and I was going to steal a baseball. Yes I know, Dean Winchester is stealing a baseball. That just sounds stupid but apparently a lot of people would pay a lot for this particular baseball. I never went to a game with my screwed up childhood but I knew how to play it a bit since the games on television were interesting to watch when at Bobby's place. What surprised me was that Max beat me to the prize and didn't even know I was around until I was dangling in mid air right beside her, over the baseball. I noticed her presence; wouldn't she have noticed mine since she too is an X5? Either way, she was still pissed at me, which didn't surprise me but she wouldn't listen to me when I was telling the truth. Sure, Manticore made it very easy for its soldiers to lie convincingly but still, telling her the truth was definitely going to be difficult. So we end up fighting and loosing the baseball to the security system which caused me to get a few punches from her.

Like it didn't suck bad enough, I still didn't have a sector pass which was dampening on my plans. Why Seattle had sectors in the first place, I will never know, I just hope that no where else had them. I ended up eavesdropping Max's departure and met up with her again at Jam Pony Bike Messenger Service, which had sector passes and a boss that actually idolizes me for my cage fighting. Odd but whatever, I needed the job and the pass to make my life just a little bit simpler. Thinking back now, I can't believe I actually had a job, me Dean Winchester, had a minimum wage paying job. Who would've thought, I sure as well wouldn't. Hunting is my job and that's it and we don't even get paid, which again sucks but whatever, it helps out those that can't help themselves. Another reason why hunting is the life for me, I'm not normal so there isn't a chance to have a normal life so why not have a life that you can use your abnormalities to your advantage. Either way, being a bike messenger was alright.

I got to hang out and bug Max and become friends with some of the employees like Sketchy, Original Cindy, Skye and thanks to Normal's worship towards me, I basically got special treatment, which seemed to piss Max off even more. I can't win with her, can I? She got stuck showing me the ropes of 'Team Jam Pony' and she kept ragging on me about everything, my barcode, my cage fighting fiasco that happened the last time we saw each other, my cat burglary habits and my charisma towards the customers……I can be charming when I want to be, I just choose not to waste it on those that don't matter. Now when I'm at Crash, the charm is always needed. Crash was definitely a cool place to hang out, it reminded me of some of the places I was in sometimes with Dad even if it was for a short conversation with the people inside or to get some food. Crash was definitely the place to hang and where everyone would go to wind down and have fun…..it was also a good place to hustle people too but I tried to limit myself if I wanted to be a regular here. I know what your thinking, a regular but then again I have to be here for a while until I can disappear, so I might as well be a regular at the bar right? It was also were Max and her friends hang out after work too so it just seemed all too easy to fit in.

Already working at Jam Pony and I'll loose one of my ways of getting money thanks to a couple of Steelheads claiming their territory when my clients of one of my operations were in that area. What also surprised me was that while I was fighting the Steelheads, Logan calls and asks for my help to help Max out in finding Joshua's canine brother, Isaac.

The only reason I would be in a sewer is for a hunt, otherwise I never would be in one but there I was, traveling down one with Logan all to help Max out. _"It's just because she's hot you know."_ I remember saying that and it was totally true, and probably the first time I straight out stated that Max was physically hot. Not like it mattered or anything, I was stuck down there with her 'not like that' boyfriend Logan and we only escaped to find Max after Joshua had killed his own brother to save her. I couldn't imagine at that time what Joshua was going through when he killed Isaac to save Max, hell, I only hoped that that would never happen to me in the future, I don't think anything would come up that I would have to kill Sammy, my geek of a little brother. I did understand Joshua's need to protect Isaac before it got to far, after all, Dad always drilled it into me to 'take care of Sammy' whenever I was around to do so and not stuck at Manticore. It got me wondering on how much Joshua cares for Max and I hope I'd never have to make a decision like he had to…….I already know I would kill myself than to kill Max, a little reminder of what I have to owe her now.

Just before parting ways from Logan at Crash, I gave him the money that I owed them for that doctor, the last part I needed was covered when I took on those Steelheads, so now I was squared off (with money at least) with Max and I could go back to focusing on getting the money I needed to get back to my hunter life.

* * *

Getting the money I needed the right way without tipping off any law enforcement wasn't easy, especially when you have a minimum wage paying job that gets you no where but then I have Max beating my ass for answers about the Steelheads that I beat up last week. Apparently they had her 'brother' that gave her the heart she needed and she wanted to find him. _"He's the closest thing to family I have, I don't expect you to understand that," _was all Max had to say for me to cooperate with her. I tagged along, well I didn't have a choice since she was threatening to get me fired but I still did, even if this X5 wasn't really her 'brother' I get the need to find him is important to her, if I ever lost Sammy, I would probably freak out too and try to find him. Same goes for little Bella too, love her like she was my sister, I just hope she still remembers me.

Max and I fought off a couple of the Steelheads before X5-599 grabbed me by the throat and started choking me. 599 or Zack as Max kept calling him wouldn't let go of me until Max showed him her barcode and put two and two together. I couldn't breathe until Zack loosened his grip and let me drop to the ground…..didn't really surprise me that Max left me behind to get Zack out since he looked like a robot with his mechanical parts from Manticore but still…..then again maybe I'm just a screw up in her eyes and nothing more. The next time I see the 'siblings' was at Crash when Zack didn't have half his face covered in metal and he actually looked normal again. It was odd though, the way Zack was looking at Max, it wasn't the same as I saw Bella or how I saw OC, Zack should be seeing Max as a 'sister' but he wasn't. That thought alone almost got me growling for some reason, it was like Zack had a thing for Max and it just made me sick, like when I saw Max and Logan together. I swear I wasn't jealous then but thinking back on it now, I think I was jealous. Even telling my suspicions to Max made it look like I was jealous but I doubt she noticed that at the time.

"_Max, Max, Max…..Let me ask you a question. Think there's something……off about brother Zack." I asked her after catching her on her way to get a refill. _

"_Like what?"_

"_Well for starters, he doesn't act like any brother I've ever seen." I wanted to add in that I don't act like that but I didn't. _

"_You got something to say Alec, spit it out."_

"_Seems to me like he's got the hots for you. It's kinda kinky if you ask me."_

"_I didn't and stay out of it." She became all defensive._

"_I'm just saying."_

"_Well don't, 'cause I don't wanna know what goes on in that sick little mind of yours."_

"_That hurts." I sarcastically stated._

"_Truth always does." _Max leaves to get the pitcher of beer and I just walk back to our table, still sick to my stomach once again when Zack goes off to help Max once she didn't return. I never realized it then but I had a bad feeling inside me when Max or even Zack didn't return.

When she came back to Jam Pony a few days later all depressed and what not I knew that something must have happened. She was reluctant to tell me at first but she said that she had to let Zack go once she had his memory restarted again just after he attacked Logan. It kind of saddened me that Max had picked Logan over Zack who she sees as a 'brother' and it kind of showed when she had returned to work. Max was devastated and I couldn't do anything about it, I just wanted to tell her that Zack will be fine and that maybe some day he will be back and better but I couldn't tell her that, for I knew it wouldn't happen if Manticore was at fault. I knew what Max felt leaving Zack behind and not being able to see them anymore, it's like when Manticore took away my 'visiting' privileges a few years back and I couldn't see Sammy anymore, but then again I know that I will see him again soon yet I just prayed that nothing bad has happened to any of them.

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N: **How was that? Since I'm posting all of it this week, I still hope I get **reviews** (if not for this part then for later moments when they are altered). I hope you're enjoying this!!!


	4. Ch 3: Helping Out

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Gill Girl" thoughts (Episode 2.08 of _Dark Angel_)

Part 2 - "Medium is the Message" thoughts (Episode 2.09 of _Dark Angel_)

Part 3 - "Brainiac" thoughts (Episode 2.10 of _Dark Angel_)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

Even though I didn't have the basic male teenager life, Manticore definitely made sure I was able to make that up. Being hauled away and locked up in isolation when I was barely an adult wasn't fun and now that I was free again, it was time to make up for that lost time. It wasn't a secret that I was a ladies man, Max even pointed out at times that I 'always get what I want' which is never truly the case. Sure I'm a ladies man but I rarely go home with them, I just have some fun and basically have them drink until they pass out so that I didn't have to deal with the whole 'I don't want to go home with you' bit of the night. So it wasn't unusual that I would go to the _Blowfish Tavern_ and just indulged myself in women as they danced for me either by myself or having Sketchy tag along with me. I had so many girls dance for me yet I only saw one but that was until the girl in the tank caught my attention and I knew that the night would be different. The girl was Manticore, an aquatic soldier or a mermaid that got caught and sold to the strip club. With my luck lately, Ames White would be coming for her so I left Sketchy and Normal to go get Max and attempt a rescue for the mermaid. This rescue was definitely one I will never forget since Max had to pose as a stripper in order to get in with what the rule being 'no woman allowed in unless they are working' which ticked Max off a lot, yet it was funny to see her reaction to the condition.

"_They have been passing out these things all over town, wouldn't be surprised if old White's already on to it." I passed the flyer to Max as we approached the front door of the strip club, continuing to fill her in on the situation. _

"_We gotta get her outta there." Max crumpled the flyer up._

_"__Hold on hold on. There's one problem, there's no ladies allowed inside not unless they're working." I had a small smile on as I looked away so that Max wouldn't see it. _

_"__What?!"_

_"__S'okay, there's a line around back, girls show up and management picks the good ones." I knew Max got my hint of where the idea was going but I couldn't help but smirk._

_"__No way!"_

_"__Come on Max, don't sell yourself short, I mean you got a decent shot." I was eyeing Max up and down as I gave my 'I'm right' smirk just to make sure she was uncomfortable with the idea. It just made me laugh._

"_Forget it!"_

"_Alright, fine then be a prude, we'll just leave her in there for White." _Max eyed me and I knew I had her once she stripped off her jacket and pushed it into me before she walked to the back and I got inside.

I was inside casing the place looking for anyone out of the ordinary and I saw this guy in a black trench coat and he wasn't doing anything but looking around, no drink, no girls but just watching people. I instantly got seated and bought a dance from a blonde as I tried to fit in as I waited for Max to get inside. I couldn't help but feel nervous once I saw Max coming my way and looking pissed. Max still looked beautiful as always in nothing but her jeans and a blue tank top and even with the look to kill aimed at me, she still looked more beautiful than the women that actually worked at the strip club. I couldn't even believe I was having those thoughts at the time but I instantly sent the blonde away to entertain Sketchy and Normal.

Max arrived and started yelling at me but I instantly pulled her onto my lap and told her about the guy I saw earlier. Max didn't squirm anymore and she soon had to play the part of a stripper which was quite interesting to see her take on the concept of a lap dance. Max is not the best dancer when she doesn't want to be, that's for sure with the constant twirling of my short hair, her hands trailing over my jacket a couple of times before she had her hands trailing up and down my face which oddly sent shocks through my body and turning me on. Or maybe it was having her in my arms and her scent surrounding my senses that got to me but I had to constantly argue with her about a plan just to hide what she truly was doing to me. I figured that maybe it was just my body reacting to having a hot girl in my arms and so close to me but I'd never felt what I was feeling at that time before. With all the arguing between us, it had led to the topic of wanting people we can't have but the next thing I know Max was just inches from my face and she's grabbing my collar and I was so close to kissing her right there in that moment but it was interrupted by Sketchy saying goodbye. I can still remember it so clearly.

"_It's a shame." I said with Max still twirling my short hair. _

"_It's sick is what it is."_

"_No, I mean her all alone out there in the ocean with nothing but fish to talk to."_

"_Give it up Alec, the two of you would never work."_

_"__Yeah you're right, I always do this, I always go for the ones I can't have." Thinking back now to that comment, I think it was meant for Max as a double meaning….for her and me but she was too preoccupied with the rescue to realize what I meant._

_"__Figures." I stopped Max from twirling my hair and she just stared at me. _

_"__You should talk, I mean, hello? You, Logan, the virus." Max grabs my shirt collar and pulls me in closer with fury in her eyes at my comment but at that moment I just had the urge to kiss her for some reason. _

_"__Don't, don't even." Once Sketchy showed up I was glad I didn't do anything…….it was obvious by her reaction to me mentioning Logan that it was still a touchy subject with her. _

Once Sketchy left with Normal, trouble had started and we got straight to it, only to have our potential bad guy being a merman and having the mermaid taken by White while we were fighting the merman off. Even with all the mixed thoughts going through my head, I still stayed with Max to rescue the mermaid from White, I even took a shot in my left shoulder but I still had Max's back as she created the diversion that got all four of us out of the building. Max surprised me that night by thanking me for my help and asked if I wanted to say goodbye to the aquatic couple, I didn't want to but I declined so that I could clean up my bullet wound with Asha, one of Logan's friends. I knew that my wound would heal in a few days and that it would be tender that night but I guess old habits die hard. I always had to pretend when I was around Sammy and Bella since they didn't know the truth about me but still, I need to keep up appearances and all. Once my arm was better and fully functional again, I went back to hustling like I always did, trying to get the money I need as well as trying to take my mind off of the _Blowfish Tavern_, knowing it may be awhile before I return back there again, if I ever do decide to go back there.

**

* * *

**

I buried myself in trying to make money, trying to get as little work from Normal as possible as well as trying to figure out how else I can repay my death debt to Max. I knew it wouldn't be easy but I just had to do it. I actually got the nerve to go see Joshua again. I haven't seen him since the death of Isaac but I figured if I brought the Big Fella some hamhocks it might make up for me trying to kill him a few months ago. That visit to Joshua was sweet since he gave me this really antique looking frame that I was hoping to fence but instead my buyer was interested in Joshua's painting. Since I found another way to raise the money I needed, I got Joshua to paint more for me to sell. Unfortunately, one of the paintings we accidentally included Max's virus research papers on them and I was freaking out again, along with Joshua. We tried everything to get that specific painting back since I didn't need another debt on my back with Max. I couldn't even face Max until we got that painting back, which Joshua did against my wishes. I told him not to steal it since it would be too obvious but apparently the buyer understood so whatever, who am I to question it, just as long as Max doesn't punch me again as always.

* * *

As if my life didn't suck enough as it did, I have to cover for Max too with all the suspicions that Normal has on her. Honestly, why couldn't Max be just a good little soldier and obey orders once in a while so that people don't think she's part of some terrorist group or something, but then again she wouldn't be Max now would she? At least Normal is coming to me about his conspiracies against Max than to someone else that doesn't know Max's true secret life. I bump into Max again (surprise, surprise) at the arcade where the S1W were arrested the previous night and with Asha being a part of that group, I didn't want my name associated with the group since Asha took down my number a few weeks back…..so I thought. I get into this heat discussion over Logan and Asha and the fact that Max and Logan 'aren't like that' when I brought up the fact of Max helping out her 'boyfriend' and his girl. Needless to say, I don't know why I cared but I did for some reason at the time. "_We weren't designed to be chumps Max_," is what I said before Max gave me a lecture about Logan and the S1W risking their lives for something more important than themselves. If only she knew that is exactly what my family does and what I did before Manticore took me back permanently…..if only she knew that what my family and I hunt is a lot more dangerous and helpful to eliminate than some government trouble that Eyes Only or the S1W fight against.

I stopped arguing with her once I found this huge sweater on top of an arcade game that had the top score under Max's name and designation which was definitely not a coincidence and it was funny on what this little boy told us about what the mystery big guy said, "_Just like he said, told me the hottest chick I've ever seen was gonna show up looking for him……I guess that's you huh?"_ I couldn't help but laugh which earned me a punch from the ever blushing Max. The boy said the guy (in this sweater it said his name was Brain) knew what was going to happen before it happened, which sounds like premonitions to me but thanks to Manticore, you can never be sure if it's a transgenic you're dealing with or something that's part of the supernatural world.

Either way, Max and I check out Brain's apartment before blindfolding and tying him up and taking him to an abandoned building to meet up with Logan. Logan was telling us when to intercept the S1W's transport vehicle but Brain was spouting off about it being a 92% chance of failure. I was bugging Max by reading her the poetry we found earlier in Asha's bag while Logan tried to stop Brain from talking…..unfortunately I get a punch to the stomach before Logan joins us again. Max was just pissed at me again before we headed out to rescue Asha and her group while Brain tells us to 'break an egg' if we want to succeed. Never argue with statistics because Brain was right when our attempt at the rescue was a failure once the silent alarm was activated and we were being chased down. I was terrified when Max decided to race an oncoming train and break through a sign that had the slogan 'break an egg' on it which allowed us to get away safely but hell, my heart was pumping hard when Max was trying to beat the train.

Once we returned, we learned that Brain is an IT Concentrate from Manticore who can basically tell the future but with absolute data and the use of probability. Thanks to Brain we escape another raid at the abandoned building where Brain was arrested to create a diversion. I teased Max some more back at Logan's place about his concern for Asha while she tries to find where Brain is being held. Max goes alone and I stay and wonder what both ladies see in Logan. If it's the whole hero complex thing then they haven't seen a true hero like a hunter who actually risks their own lives for the lives of others. How is Logan a hero if all he does is sit behind a computer and gets other people to do his work for him? Hunters are the ones that go out and do their own work and do the saving, it's what we do. Then again, neither Max nor Asha are going to find out about that world unless it affects them directly.

Hours later, I found out that Brain died when saving Max from the S1W traitor and when I first saw her after the news back at Brain's apartment….well technically my apartment now but I could tell she was pretty upset. Max always assumed the worst in me and even when I tried to be sincere with my reason for being there, she just pushed that action aside with my selfish behaviour of moving in. Sure, it hurt me, I guess, but Max is the one that's hurting now and I didn't know what happened after she broke him out of jail but it seemed like his death really affected her in some way since she did shed a tear when Eyes Only did a hack to honour Brain's memory. I knew it wasn't my place with Max but I wish she didn't criticize me long enough for me to actual help her through this. Then again, it's only a wish after all.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I personally loved the "Gill Girl" episode because of the whole club thing =D It was definitely funny to watch how Max and Alec reacted in that episode. I think it's up on youtube that scene. So far, I've been trying to match Dean (Alec)'s emotions up to what happened in the episode, but in future chapters, it's gradually going to get AU from _Dark Angel _BUT the basic results of each episodes' case would still be the same......you'll see.

PLEASE **REVIEW =D**


	5. Ch 4: Merry Christmas Sammy!

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Christmas (takes place between Episode 2.10 & 2.11 of _Dark Angel_) **these scenes are **my** idea, **not** part of the _Dark Angel_ original series**

Max's top -- http://www(dot)ecosalon(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/01/off-the-shoulder-421x455(dot)jpg but in RED [replace **(dot)** with a period]

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was Christmas time now and I was feeling kind of bummed out. It was the first Christmas since Manticore was taken down and it would be the second one that I wouldn't be with my family. I wanted to call them and wish them 'happy holidays' but I didn't want it to get tracked down or to have them being tracked down for that matter. It was the time of year that Dad actually stopped at Bobby's place so that Sammy would have a permanent place for Christmas but Bella would be with her father for the holidays. It was the last few days before Christmas and Jam Pony was still opened but Max was in a cheery mood for some reason which I just blamed towards the holiday spirit since she was in a crappy mood before with Brain sacrificing himself for her just a week before. I was still trying to figure out what to do when Max approached me at my locker at the end of the day.

"_Hey Alec, why are you so down? It's the holidays, cheer up."_

"_Hey Max, I will eventually, just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_What I'm going to do about Christmas."_

"_Right, this would be your first and all."_

"_What? Oh, right, my first."_

"_Is it something else? Maybe I could help."_

"_Now why would you want to help me?" I asked sarcastically. _

"_Because it's your first, that's why."_

"_Okay, I guess. You think Logan will help me out?" I don't really like Logan but he's the only one I could think of to have the equipment to get what I needed done. _

"_Logan? Sure I guess. I was gonna swing by, wanna come?"_

"_Sure. I'm gonna need to get it done fast."_

"_Are you gonna tell me?" I could see the curiosity in Max's eyes._

"_Nope but I like the whole nice attitude Max."_

"_Well don't get use to it, it's here for the holidays and then it's gone."_

"_So does that mean I can ask-"_

"_Don't screw this up Alec." Max cut me off. _

"_Wasn't planning on it Max. It is my first Christmas after all." I played along. _

It wasn't my first Christmas but Max didn't need to know that yet. I was going to see if Logan would be able to make my cell phone untraceable for calls from both sides so that the line was secure. I wanted to call and wish Dad, Sammy and Bobby a 'Merry Christmas' and to tell them that I'm alright and that I would join them shortly. I would also have to tell them of my plan of laying low so that they know why I can't stay in touch that often, for both our safeties, but its Christmas…..which is always an exception.

We arrived at Logan's place and I was rethinking my plan of calling them, but what other option do I have? Bobby doesn't have a computer but I'm pretty sure Sammy does but it's been awhile that I don't even know if he has email or not…..or if his laptop even works like Logan's equipment does. A phone call is all I have that won't leave a trace.

"_Logan?" Max called out into the empty apartment. _

"_In here." Logan's voice came from his computer station and I heard clicking from the keyboard._

"_Hey Logan."_

"_Hi Max." Logan happily greeted but he hesitated. "Alec."_

"_Hey buddy." I added in after Logan saw me trailing behind Max. I haven't seen Logan since the S1W rescue, and the place looked the same except for the obvious decorations for the holidays. _

"_So what brings you guys here? Isn't there a Jam Pony holiday party tonight?"_

"_Yeah, but that's later tonight but Alec was hoping for a favour from you." Max answered before I could say anything._

"_Oh?"_

"_Yeah, it's nothing big, I was just wondering if it was possible if you could make my cell phone calls untraceable like you make your Eyes Only hacks. I need a secure line." I asked Logan as politely as I could since I wanted this to be down but Max and Logan just stared at me. "What? It's for nothing bad, I promise." Max sighed at my answer and I knew that's what they were thinking. Even during the holidays they think the worst of me. _

"_Can I see your phone?"_

"_Yeah, here." I got my cell out and handed it to Logan as he examined it. _

"_I think I can do that, it's got some of the technology my computer runs with so I think I could make the switch to make it secure."_

"_How long will it take?" I quickly asked. _

"_It won't take long. You could wait if you want." I nodded to Logan before I headed for his living room as he went straight to work. I heard Max whisper a 'thank you' to Logan before she joined me on the couch. _

"_So what's the call for?"_

"_It's nothing Max, I just need to call someone without getting traced. You know, keeping my location a secret and all." I didn't want to tell Max the truth, she wouldn't believe me but since she's Max, she won't stop until she gets some answer. _

"_It better not be for one of your illegal operations you have going on." _

"_It's not. I stopped those operations a while ago. I have other ways of making money now." Max just looked at me as if she was trying to tell if I was telling the truth. It's funny she can try but I'm the one with the empath ability thanks to Manticore. _

"_Why not just tell me?"_

"_Because it's a surprise for Christmas, that's why."_

"_I thought you weren't into Christmas that much."_

"_I wasn't but if Logan can pull this off then I will get my Christmas wish."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Max." I just gave Max a look telling her to drop the subject. _

"_Fine, I'll stop but will you ever tell me?" Max looked really curious to my plans. _

"_One day, I'll-" I was interrupted by Logan calling for me. "Yeah Logan?" I rejoined him in his little office and Max followed. _

"_It's done. Your cell line is secure. No one can trace where you are or where your caller is located." Logan handed me the phone and I was thrilled._

"_Really? It's completely secure now?"_

"_Yup, I just had to rewire the cell and I just tested it now with my computer and it's good to go."_

"_Thanks Logan, this really means a lot. I better go. See you guys later." _

I was already heading out the door before Logan could say 'you're welcome' or before Max could stop me. I had to get back to my apartment and make the call back home. I was checking my place out making sure that no one was around before I made the call to Dad's cell. I figured calling a cell would be better than to call Bobby's place. I was so excited when the cell rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"_Hello, this is John." I instantly recognized my father's voice. It's not something that I would forget, even with all of Manticore's techniques of making me forget, I would never forget my family._

"_Merry Christmas Dad." My voice was a little shaky but can you blame me? It's been over a year since I last talked to anyone in my family._

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah Dad it's me. I'm sorry I couldn't call sooner, it was just too dangerous."_

"_It's alright boy, glad to hear from you now. Is everything okay? Manticore didn't harm you, did they?"_

"_Everything's fine, I guess but I have good news and bad news."_

"_Oh boy. What did you do?" Dad said it in the commanding tone when he was filing an order at me when on a hunt……the tone that would give an order if it meant life or death during a hunt. _

"_Nothing, sir! I just called to tell you that I'm fine and that I'm trying my best to join back up with you and Sammy." I hated calling my Dad 'sir' but it was a habit that I knew would never die with my father…….with Manticore it has died down though, thank god._

"_It's alright Dean, sorry for the tone. It's just been so long since I've heard from you." Dad was calming down so I took that as a sign to continue with the news. _

"_It's alright Dad. The good news is that Manticore is gone, it burned down a couple of months ago and I was able to escape."_

"_And the bad news?"_

"_Bad news is that there's this government cover up agency that's assigned to wipe out all existence of Manticore and terminate its soldiers. So I'm in hiding and I can't risk going to Bobby's and meeting back up with you, not until the agency gets off the transgenic scene. I can't risk them finding out about all of you since my file burned in the fire. There's no record of me having a family outside of Manticore."_

"_That's tough son, at least the record's gone but what about this call?"_

"_I got one of my hacker friends to secure my phone so that I can call and update you on my status but I won't be able to call often since it will be too risky for you and Sammy."_

"_Understood and Dean?"_

"_Yeah Dad."_

"_Be safe and try to come home as soon as you can."_

"_I'm trying Dad…………..Is there any way I can talk to Sammy?"_

"_Yeah, he's inside with Bobby, we just arrived here before you called………………… I told Sam about your secret Dean, about you being an X5 and about Manticore."_

"_Dad-"_

"_I'm sorry Dean, he wouldn't stop worrying about why you weren't allowed back home from military school so I just told him the truth. He still missed you like crazy. Hell, Bella missed you like crazy too but she's too young to know your secret yet."_

"_So does that mean Sammy doesn't want to talk with me?" I hear Dad walking on the other side of the line, my guess would be he was going inside. _

"_I'll get him. Take care Dean."_

"_You too, Dad." I could hear Dad move the phone away from his mouth but I could still hear him shouting for Sammy to come get his phone. _

"_SAM!!! I got a phone call for you!"_

"_Hello?" An unfamiliar deep voice was heard and I instantly knew that it was Sammy. He's already grown so much in his voice that they've must have things I miss out on in both Sammy and little Bella's life………..what two years of no visits could do to you. _

"_Merry Christmas Sammy."_

"_Dean?"_

"_The one and only little brother."_

"_God Dean, you scared me to death, you alright?"_

"_I'm always alright. So, Dad tells me you know my secret."_

"_Yeah, why didn't you tell me you were an X5 with all these amazing abilities and crap but no, instead I find out when I'm 16 that my brother is basically invincible, more invincible than Dad when he's hunting instead of getting a car like normal sixteen year olds do." I totally forgot about the beloved Impala, she is definitely a beautiful car but I've been reduced to riding a motorcycle…..it's convenient but it's nothing like my Dad's 1967 Chevy Impala. _

"_That Impala is mine Sammy! But thanks. So I guess that means you're fine with it? No change of heart?"_

"_Never Dean, you will always be my big brother, just now I know that my big brother has some feline DNA in him."_

"_Yup, the good old feline DNA in my cocktail, what fun!" I said with sarcasm and Sammy noticed._

"_When you coming back Dean? It's not the same without you and Bella misses you when she's visiting in the summer. _

"_It's not safe for any of us if I come back now Sammy, we have to wait awhile, after the heat dies down on my end."_

"_Oh, I hope your back when I graduate."_

"_I'll do my best Sammy……….So how's little Bella doing?"_

"_Keeps asking about you but her own training was coming along quite nicely, but she's back with her father for the holidays."_

"_Can't wait to see how that training is against me." I heard Sammy laugh on the other end._

"_We'll just have to wait and see."_

"_I guess we do Sammy. I have to go now but say hi to Bobby and Bella when you see them next."_

"_Will do Dean. Stay in touch and be careful." _

"_Always."_

"_Dean?"_

"_Yeah Sammy?"_

"_Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas squirt." I hung up my cell just before a knock at my front door emerged. As I got closer to the door, I knew who it was before opening the door. _

"_Hey Max. What are you doing here?"_

"_Remember the Christmas party at Crash tonight? We were going to go together." I raised a questioning eyebrow to her but I knew what she meant. "You know what I mean."_

"_Of course I do. Just let me get changed then." I let Max inside and she was wearing her usually biker boots with black skinny jeans on but she had a red top that had no shoulders but with dangling sleeves near her wrists as she wore her biker gloves as they held onto her leather jacket. Max's hair was down as usual but it had slight waves as she wore big silver hooped earrings. Even for a festive event at Crash, Max still looked great. I headed for my bedroom as she made her way to my couch. _

"_So, did you make that important call of yours?"_

"_Why? Were you eavesdropping just now?" I answered from the bedroom as I stripped down and put on my black turtleneck with my best pants and comfy yet formal shoes. The party may be at Crash but it was still going to be festive. _

"_Nah." I came out of my bedroom while putting my biker gloves back on before I answered Max._

"_Good." I gave Max one of my charming smirks as she got up and headed for the door. _

"_Question: Who's Sammy?" I froze in my step before Max noticed and grabbed my jacket as I thought of a way to get out of talking about Sammy._

"_That topic is for another time, right now we have a party to get to." Max didn't push the subject any further and we headed to Crash to have ourselves some holiday fun._

**

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I tried writing this the best I could considering I had to write a whole event out instead of stating his thoughts and parts of a dialogue. Hope you like it, hope it's festive but at least you got Sammy in this chapter (I probably won't stop writing his name Sammy until the Supernatural parts)

PLEASE **REVIEW =D**


	6. Ch 5: I am Dean Winchester

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "The Berrisford Agenda" thoughts (Episode 2.11 of _Dark Angel_) -- the dialogue is definitely **not** in _Dark Angel _since it deals with _Supernatural _content.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

The beginning of the new Millennium should mean a new start, right? Wrong, instead I get my full memory back. I was on a run with Max for Jam Pony and came to a mansion that I did my first solo mission at. The mission I failed a few years ago, the mission that sent me to Psy-Ops again and it was the mission that took away my privilege to see my family as often as I did. It was because of this solo mission, I was taken away from my family permanently and they wiped my memory of that mission and put me through isolation and reindoctrination. They were able to get rid of the mission memory but I never forgot about my family or who I was but I made Manticore believe that I was the perfect soldier again. Seeing that mansion again triggered the memories to come flooding back. I was sent to observe Robert Berrisford as I posed as a piano teacher for his daughter, Rachel. She was so innocent and sweet and caring that she made my feelings all different and funny when I was with her. I didn't know then that I was falling in love with her.

We never dealt with emotions at Manticore and it wasn't like I had any time on the outside with my family to pursue the opposite sex but Rachel was definitely my first crush and I didn't know what I was suppose to do. I was ordered to kill them both and when I backed out at the last minute to warn here, she ran away from me and by the time I got back outside, the car bomb exploded and I was carried back to Manticore and put in isolation.

After returning to that mansion for the delivery, I couldn't stop thinking about that mission. The piano in Joshua's basement got me playing like I did for Rachel, the unknown locket I had was Rachel's and I even got phone calls of Rachel's playing that it drove me crazy. Max tried to help me but I pushed her away, I tried to get drunk but couldn't because of my stupid fast metabolism. I fought Berrisford's men and had my anger out on them but Max stopped me. I eventually ended up at the mansion after the last call and just had to see if Rachel was alive. I bust in, knock every guard unconscious before going to the room where Rachel would play and seeing someone else standing there before Robert Berrisford himself had a gun to my head. I wanted him to kill me since I caused Rachel to go into a coma, I deserved to die, not her. My whole life I've only taken out the evil and Rachel wasn't evil and all the flooded memories wouldn't stop reminding me of that and I couldn't talk to anyone who would understand. No one would. Max came to save me once again but I pushed her away to see Rachel.

I said my goodbyes, gave my apologies and returned the locket back to her before I took her in my arms and had my head down as I fought back the tears. I shouldn't be crying since she wasn't family but she did show me how to love someone other than my family. For that I will always be thankful for.

I returned back to work once Rachel's funeral was over and I tried to hide my true state but only Max knew how I really was. She offered me her time for just talking which I declined at first but after awhile I took her up on her offer and told her the truth a few days later when she came by to check up on me when I wouldn't go to Crash. It showed me in a way that Max did care about my well being to a certain level.

"_Your mission was to kill them both but you disobeyed because you loved her." I nodded to Max as she sat next to me on my couch. "And they sent you to Psy-Ops before putting you through reindoctrination." I nodded again. "But when I met you it didn't seem like you went through Psy-Ops because your attitude seemed like it didn't change, like it couldn't have been affected."_

"_It's because it never did." Max looked at me all confused while I ran my hand down my face in frustration. I trust Max and it was about time she learned the basic truths about me. "Manticore wasn't successful when they tried to reprogram me, I just faked it. I let them erase my memory of Rachel since it was too painful but I made sure that I would never forget the rest. I made sure I wouldn't forget the person that I was. I just gave them the perfect solider act."_

"_Why would you want to remember the rest? It's not like it was any better or anything. It still sucked like hell."_

"_Yeah, but there were times when it didn't suck and I wanted to remember them, I needed to remember them." _

"_Needed to remember what?" I could hear the confused tone in her voice. _

"_My family."_

"_I thought you didn't call your unit a 'family' like I did."_

"_I didn't. I meant my biological family." Max had a confused look on her face again. _

"_What are you talking about? We don't have biological families Alec. No one at Manticore does."_

"_Well I do and my name's not Alec."_

"_What? You saying you don't like the name I gave you?" _

"_No, I do like the name, it's just that 'Alec' is not my birth name." Max just stared at me waiting for me to continue and so I did after a huge sigh. "My name is Dean Winchester. I was born on January 24__th__ 1978 to John and Mary Winchester. I have a little brother, Sammy."_

"_That's the Sammy you called a couple of weeks back, right?"_

"_Yeah. Manticore let me live with them until I was old enough to start training. Manticore allowed me to visit them whenever a normal school would have holidays. They said that it was a test to see if it made the solider better socialized and able to blend in better with the community. But Manticore took away my visits permanently after I failed the Berrisford mission. Ever since you freed us, I've been trying to get enough money so that I could disappear and return to them but with White messing up with my plans I now have to wait otherwise I expose them to my problem too and I can't risk their lives, they aren't strong like us."_

"_And that's why you did the cage fighting and the illegal operations and all the hustling?" I could practical see the gears in Max's head turning as she puts the pieces together. _

"_Yeah, I just wanted to see my family again."_

"_And that's why you needed your cell to be untraceable for the call."_

"_You're catching on Maxie."_

"_Don't call me that Dean." I just smiled when she said my real name for the first time and I saw a small blush on her cheeks. It felt good. "So……do I call you Dean or Alec now?" Max questioned me after the obvious slip of the name._

"_Alec in public I guess, since no one knows that Dean Winchester exists." _

"_Why didn't you just tell me your name was Dean when we first met…….would have saved us all this name confusion."_

"_I was going to but I didn't want to get that part of my life mixed up with all the craziness. And I made Manticore think that they wiped that life from my memory, so I couldn't mention that name there. Plus to be honest, I didn't really think I was gonna see you again once you burned Manticore down." _

"_Guess I spoiled your plans then huh?" Max joked._

"_Not as much as I ruined yours." I had my face down as that comment just came out. I sighed again before I continued. "I really am sorry about the virus Max. Renfro threatened my family if I didn't follow the order to help you escape and infect Logan. I couldn't let my family get hurt. I was gonna stop you and tell you about the virus before you got to Logan's but I was too late, you had already touched him by the time I arrived. I'm so sorry Max." Max was rubbing my arm as she tried to calm me down from my confession. _

"_It's alright Dean. I get it now. If the positions were reversed, I think I would have done the same thing for my family too." I just smiled at Max's slip again before she gave me a questioning look. "What?"_

"_Nothing, it's just you said Dean again." Max was panicking a little. _

"_I thought since we're in private I can, can't I?" _

"_No you can call me Dean in private. It's just that it's been a long time since anyone has called me Dean. It feels nice to have my name back." Max just smiles. _

"_Well then, welcome back Dean Winchester." I smiled. _

"_Thanks Max. Thanks for listening to all this, it's great to finally have it all out there and not just in my head. Plus I'm bruise free from the looks of it." I just smirked at Max while she gave a slight laugh. _

"_Well, I offered that I would listen, so I did. Punches not included. I'm just glad that you told me. There's a person behind the face of Alec and that person is Dean." I scoffed._

"_Thanks Maxie. Just don't tell anyone about any part of my past. I can't risk it."_

"_No problem, your secret is safe with me. And don't call me-"_

"_Maxie, I know but I figured since it's a no hitting day that I could squeeze it in." Max tried to hit me in the shoulder but I moved off the couch causing her to miss. "You missed me Maxie."_

"_DEAN!" _

"_What? That's how I usually end a chick-flick moment………get the other one pissed by using my charm or my smart-aleck attitude." I gave Max my cocky grin (as she calls it) before heading into the kitchen to get us some beer. _

I told Max about Mom dying in a house fire when I was four, I told her about what Dad was like, what Sammy was like. I even told her about what Bobby and little Bella were like but I didn't tell her about the supernatural aspect to my life. I figured that part of the conversation was meant for another time. But in that moment of just hanging out with Max and telling her the basics of my family and some of the 'normal' adventures I had with them, she started to share some of her own experiences in her childhood when she first escaped from Manticore. Add in some of our pointless banters here and there, some laughs accompanied with some beer and it truly felt like we were getting to know each other a lot better as we're learning about each other's past yet saving some of it for another day. I was glad that I opened up to Max about Rachel, because never in a million years would I have thought that it was safe to tell anyone about my family………..but with Max, I knew my secret was safe with her. And in that moment, it truly felt like everything in the world was finally right, like it was suppose to be.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** It's now the Year 2000 in this universe and Alec reveals himself to Max that he is Dean Winchester. The actual episode dealt a lot with Alec's history at Manticore so I figured that by adding this additional scene, I could reveal have Dean reveal to Max who he really is (up to a certain point). **I only claim how the conversation went down (background data belongs to the shows). **

Hope you enjoyed it so PLEASE **REVIEW** so that you can tell me =D


	7. Ch 6: Stuck in a Closet

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Borrowed Time" thoughts (Episode 2.12 of _Dark Angel_)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

Everything was going great. I didn't have a secret that I had to keep to myself but one that I shared with Max and it felt great. Things between us were fine, we actually have become friends and now it was just a typical night at Crash with me hustling more people at pool with Max and the gang watching. It was fun until I had to play Logan who was good, but he wasn't transgenic or hunter good that was for sure. But still, I threw the game so that next time, people would still want to play me knowing that there is some slight hope that they can beat me like Logan had…..fat chance.

Even with my friendship with Max progressing, it still looked like the virus was still bugging her to the limit when she almost got Logan infected after my game with him. I wouldn't want to be Logan with the whole virus thing but then again it's his own fault for being Eyes Only and making enemies with Manticore. Yet again I envied Logan for all the attention he had gotten from Max, even if our friendship progressed, you could always tell that her thoughts were somewhere else.

I was completely shocked when Max asked for my help with one of her heists. It was a good thing too because my $20,000 cut would have helped me in the biggest way to getting back to my family but it kind of stung later when I found out that her heist money was for another cure attempt but then again for some reason, it hurt when the idea of leaving came up. I pushed it aside and ended up in a small closet for an hour with Max all because of a stupid miscalculation with shift changes and we were stuck. You could do so many things in a closet but I was just bored out of my mind.

"_Trust me, she says, we'll be in and out in five minutes, she says. We've been in here an hour!" I was mocking and repeating what Max promised would be an easy heist._

"_Shut up Dean!" I snickered and Max glared back at me. "What?"_

"_Just funny how easily you call me Dean when we're alone." Max rolled her eyes and I just scoffed. "Check to see if the guards are still here." Max opened the blinds and checked through the mini window. _

"_Still there."_

"_How many?"_

"_Two."_

"_Two, geez, Max, I think we can take them." I just wanted out of the closet, too small for two transgenics. _

"_Not before they trip the alarm. Better wait for the next shift change." Max shut the blinds, leaving us in darkness again, not like it matter with our enhanced sight but still. _

"_Hey, you wanna know what I'm doing with my share of the money?"_

"_I already know Dean, it's so you can go back home." I sensed the tension in Max's voice. It was like she hated the idea too. _

"_True. What'd you gonna do with yours?"_

"_Donate it to charity." Max was checking the guards again as I started to think about real reasons she would spend her money on. _

"_Yeah right. I'm thinking, what, new motorcycle……new apartment……new boyfriend……new DNA markers for current boyfriend." Max was silent for all my guesses which had led me to the last guess. _

"_He's not my boyfriend." I groaned and made a disgusted sound. Max always says they aren't together yet I'm in a closet because of them. _

"_Can't believe this, I've been stuck in this closet for over an hour to facilitate you having sex! That's what I've been reduced to, I'm a pimp."_

"_It's not even like that." Max rebutted before checking the guards again. _

"_Yeah, yeah, tell me, tell me that he is worth all this trouble Max. Tell me how he rocks your world, something….." I continued to ask but she still remained silent. "Maxie. Hey, you and Logan have done it, right? I mean before the whole virus thing, you knew each other for like what, a year, Max?" Her silence was her answer. I groaned at the lame thought. "Agh, could you two be more lame." I couldn't believe it, they waited so damn long but it was kind of funny since I didn't sense any tension between them, then again, why would I notice? _

"_Not that this is any of your business, but with me and Logan, it was just never the right time." Max slowly stated._

"_Oh, yeah, sure. I can see how the right time might elude you……for a year. 'Never the right time' should be used when avoiding the option of telling your kid brother that you're a transgenic, not when it involves someone you love. When you're with someone you love, every time should be the right time." I was just ranting out since Max knows about Sammy and Rachel as she checked the guards again. _

"_Guards are gone. Let's get the film and get the hell outta here." Max finally spoke but I guess she didn't take in what I said. Will she ever?_

"_Great idea." I said sarcastically. _

After we grabbed the film and got our shares, Max went to get her cure while I went to Crash to drink like crazy. I didn't know why I was drinking so much as if I was a grieving man. You would think I would be thrilled that I just got closer to reuniting with my family but a part of me wasn't, like it knew that I shouldn't be happy for some next thing I know, I'm drinking away my sorrow with Asha and discussing Max and Logan, which made me want to drink some more. Everything I said had love involved like I was an expert. It was like since my talk with Max about Rachel, I was openly discussing about my insight on relationships which were mostly not about mine. "_I'm someone who believes in going after what he wants and damn the consequences. We're living on borrowed time, and if you don't put your heart out there on the line then you're never really living at all…….And if I love someone, I'd tell her, if I wanted someone, then I would let her know, straight out." _Looking back now on what I said then, I wasn't following my own advice about putting my heart out there and tell that one person that I love them and want them. It wasn't so easy at that time with the crap I went through with Manticore. They took away Rachel and made those feelings go away but it was because of her that I even have the slightest idea what love actually feels like. If only all love were the same, then at least it would be easier to identify it from the other emotions, but all love is different and that just sucks when you're new to the whole thing.

A few hours later, Max shows up at my door step and interrupts my shower and asks for my help to find a Gossemar, another one of Manticore's creations that was going around and taking its victims. I personally thought that she would be making up for lost time with Logan than off looking for a Manticore creature with me in the sewers but I guess when you have a cure, you have all the time in the world now, right? Wrong. I find out after I'm slimed in a car with Max and Logan that the virus is still back. I felt bad for Max but kind of glad for some reason. Bad for Max because she ended up spending that temporary cure window in a sewer but I didn't know why I was glad. I know now why I was but I didn't know then at that time. Once Max kicked the Gossmar's butt and trapped him, she helped Joshua untangle the rest of us from the slimed cars. I could see the sadness on Max's face as she went to talk to Logan alone as I dealt with a cover story for the Gossmar to the rest of his victims. I really don't know how Max could have done it, how she could go back to the way things were before this temporary cure but she tried. I guess she was determined to get the real cure since this temporary one proved that it is possible to get it neutralized for good. I just didn't know where that left me in my friend's eyes.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** In this episode, I loved the closet scene, it was fun. I added to it (obvious since Sammy is mentioned) but I thought it was appropriate since Max is stubborn about being with Logan. If you've read **STORY A**, then you already know what happens in the end **;)**

Hope you like it! Please **REVIEW **and tell me =D


	8. Ch 7: A Night of Surprises

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Birthday (takes place between Episode 2.12 & 2.13 of _Dark Angel) _**these scenes are **my** idea, **not** part of the _Dark Angel_ original series**

Max's dress -- http://www(dot)nejstyle(dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2008/12/satin-halter-dress(dot)jpg -- [replace **(dot)** with a period]

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was my birthday and I couldn't tell anyone since no one from Manticore knows their real birthday and I'm pretty sure I faked it on my Jam Pony application. I couldn't call Dad or Sammy either for their safety plus it was kind of tacky. I just spent my birthday celebration at home watching TV after a day of delivering packages. I was surprised to get a knock at my door but I wasn't surprised that it was Max; I could smell her before I opened the door to the sight that made myself speechless. Max was standing there with a duffel bag in her hand yet she looked more beautiful than I could imagine. Her hair was curled into soft ringlets while she had a red satin halter dress that ended just at her mid thigh and it fit her perfectly. Max also had her nicer leather jacket on with a couple of silver bangles on her wrist as well as some red pumps to match. Max was always beautiful, no point in denying that but she was definitely breath-taking in that outfit. I was snapped out of my thoughts about Max when I saw her blush from my reaction to her, I cleared my throat before I could speak.

"_Maxie…you look gorgeous but what's the occasion?"_

"_Your birthday of course. I'm taking you out to celebrate." Max had a cheerful tone in her voice and I couldn't help but smile. _

"_You remembered." I moved out of the doorway to allow Max inside._

"_Of course I did, I was listening remember." She stopped by the couch and she turned to face me as I closed my door._

"_I guess you were." I snickered._

"_So, go get dressed Dean so we can go."_

"_Dress into what exactly?"_

"_What you wore to the Christmas party will do perfectly." I smirked and she just gave a questioning glance. "What?"_

"_You remembered that too, huh?" I saw Max blush again before she moved her gaze to something else._

"_Kinda have to with the memories we were given and all."_

"_Right…." I headed to my room and got changed into the same outfit I wore to the Christmas party at Crash a couple of weeks ago. "So you gonna tell me where we're going?" I shouted through to the next room as I was finishing off._

"_Nope, it's a surprise." I walked out of the bedroom and into Max's sight to see if I got an approval._

"_Alright, is this fine?"_

"_It's perfect. Now let's go." Max was just smiling and it was nice to see it again._

"_Geez, Maxie, you're really excited aren't you?"_

"_I just hope you like it Dean." Max was waiting by the door when I grabbed my own leather jacket and we left to get a cab. _

We arrived at a part of town I wasn't familiar with but it was filled with people lined up and dressed like we were, it kind of reminded me of the rich part of town.

"_Ugh, Max….where are we?" I got out of the cab all confused while I turned around and helped Max out while she answered._

"_Well, I figured fancy restaurants are out and since you like hanging at Crash, I figured I'd step that up to one of the classiest clubs in town."_

"_You serious? Max, that's amazing."_

"_Happy Birthday Dean." Max gave me a hug as she whispered in my ear. I hesitated before returning the hug back._

"_Max-"_

"_Don't worry, I still remember. Now, you ready to go party with me?"_

"_Just you?"_

"_Yup, it's just me and you tonight. I figured I've been blowing off a certain someone since the Gossemar issue so I figured it was time to make up for it." I smiled and so did she. _

"_Let's go crazy then." I offered my arm out to Max and she took it as we entered the club._

It was definitely one of the best birthdays I've had without my family and it was thanks to Max. Even with a crowded area, it was only me and Max dancing and drinking the night away. We laughed, shared the 'normal' birthday memories we've had while on a dancing break and we just forgot our troubles. It was refreshing to see Max having a blast and once we were back on the dance floor, everything was forgotten once again; our lives at Manticore, my family's never-ending battle, the drama that our lives contained, everything was pushed back into our minds and we just had the music take us as we danced the night away, just the two of us. There was no hitting, no bickering, just the light banter of two friends enjoying each other's company, no matter what the music was, we danced in sync, whether it was fast or slow, dirty or clean, we danced together. It was quite amazing if you think about it. I didn't want the night to end but my body had other plans and Max noticed.

"_You tired?" I gave a small yawn._

"_Seems like it."_

"_Sorry, I forgot that you need sleep more than me." Max took my hand and pulled me back towards where our jackets were waiting. _

"_It's quite alright. It was definitely fun and I wish I did have shark DNA like you tonight." I whispered to Max as I helped her with her jacket before putting my own on. I wrapped my arm around Max's shoulder as we walked outside to get a cab. As we waited for a cab, Max leaned into my arms and gave me a sideways hug as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I tightened my grip to hug her back and I placed a kiss on her forehead before resting my chin on her head. _

"_Thanks Maxie. I needed this tonight."_

"_Happy Birthday Dean." She whispered back to me before the cab arrived. _

We sat in silence during the cab ride back to my apartment. Max still had her arms around my waist while mine was still around her shoulders, and if I didn't know any better, I would think that she was tired too and that she enjoyed being in my arms. Once inside my apartment, Max grabbed her duffel bag and headed for the bathroom. She was out and changed into sweatpants, a tank top and her biker boots in a short amount of time.

"_You could stay the night if you want." Max just stared at me and I knew what she was thinking so I quickly continued. "I would be on the couch."_

"_No, it's alright, you need to sleep."_

"_Need a ride back to your place?"_

"_You don't mind?"_

"_Not at all. With what you did tonight for me, it's the least I could do."_

"_Okay."_

The ride on my motorcycle was nice and quiet as Max was holding onto my waist tightly with her duffel over her shoulders as I sped towards her apartment. It was actually a nice evening to take a ride around and I was glad that I did, the night was turning out to be pretty spectacular. I walked Max up to her apartment in silence until we reached her door.

"_Thanks for the ride."_

"_Thanks for the night." I saw Max give a small blush again, which was always cute on her. Max was about to walk into her apartment but she hesitated. _

"_I almost forgot……Happy Birthday Dean." Max wished me again before giving me a small kiss on the cheek before she smiled back at me. "I had fun tonight." I couldn't help but give Max a genuine smile back. _

"_Me too…….Night Maxie."_

"_Night Dean." Max went into her apartment as I walked away and back to my motorcycle. _

I couldn't help but think about that night when riding back home, couldn't stop thinking about the way Max laughed, the way she danced, the way she seemed relaxed and comfortable to be out partying with me, like we were suppose to do. We're young and we should be partying like it's our birthday everyday of the year, instead of worrying about being hunted down. Tonight, Max made me feel relaxed again and out having fun as if it was the first time ever for the both of us yet we knew how to have fun. The night was amazing and I could have swore that it looked like a date to other people. With Max, I never knew where I stood with her, one minute we're great together like tonight and she kisses me on the cheek but then on others she's fighting for Logan or fighting with me about some small thing like we always do. I never knew where I stood, but it's definitely not boring when Max is involved. Happy birthday to me!

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** DEAN TURNED 22 in this chapter =D What do you think of Max's present to Dean? It may seem 'un-Max' like or 'un-Dean' like but whatever, they like hanging at Crash, I just stepped up the type of club/bar they hang out at. I couldn't help but add this into his past (I was originally going to have a one shot for _Dark Angel_ but I like it in here).

Hope you like my birthday scene, dont' forget to **REVIEW!!! =D**


	9. Ch 8: Blood

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

* * *

**STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Harbor Lights" thoughts (Episode 2.13 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU since 'Alec' wasn't in the original episode

Part 2 - "Love In Vein" thoughts (Episode 2.14 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU since 'Alec' was hardly in the episode

BOTH PARTS TAKE PLACE IN FEBRUARY

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It's been a few weeks since Maxie's little surprise celebration for me and things seemed to the same between us, the usual bantering were the same but her worries for the virus were definitely showing at full swing. I decided that I would research the virus myself and try to find a cure for her, it was the least I could do for her right? There had to be someone out there that could help, whether the helps from Manticore, the Ordinaries or even the supernatural world, there has to be a way to get rid of that virus. I told Normal that I needed the day off so that I could go and search around Seattle and dig more into Manticore's personnel files to see if I could find another lab tech in town. It wasn't easy because I also had to deal with a rowdy spirit in an abandoned building a few towns over, but since it wasn't harming anyone now I figured the time for research would be the best thing to do now. It was near noon when I found where the ghost's body was buried and all I had to do was salt and burn and move on with the rest of the cure's research but I got a phone call from a worried Original Cindy, who usually never calls me unless it was an emergency.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey Alec, OC here."_

"_Hey OC, what up?"_

"_I needed to call you once I found out but you're not gonna like this boo……Max was shot earlier. She's at Harbor Lights Hospital and I think she might still be in danger." _I wasn't paying attention after OC said that Max was shot, my mind was racing with the worst case scenarios possible, all leading to death and I was freaking out. I felt lightheaded, I couldn't breathe at one point and it felt like a part of my life had just died for some reason. I never freak out and the only time I ever did was when Dad or Sammy's life was on the line. With Max it was just as intense and I didn't know why.

"_Alec? ALEC!" I snapped out of my horrible thoughts to OC calling my name….the one Max gave me. _

"_Sorry, is she okay? How's she doing?"_

"_All I know is that she's out of surgery, she's going by 'Linda Eastman' and that Logan got one of his doctor friends to cover for her. That's all I know boo. I'm sorry."_

"_Thanks OC, I'll get her out."_

"_See that you do. Keep me posted."_

All my thoughts were going crazy once I hung up with OC, packed up my stuff and I hit the road towards the hospital. I tried to keep my thoughts of Max positive and I tried to keep my mind on the escape plan but it wasn't easy. My mind kept going back to OC telling me Max was shot and all those freaked out feelings I had came back full force with fear along with it. I knew OC said that she was out of surgery but I wouldn't be able to stop freaking out unless I saw it for myself. I got to Harbor Lights Hospital late at night and I sneaked in through the roof. I slowly snuck my way past security and I made my way through the hospital. I stopped by the lab to grab Max's blood tests and her file the lab had. I went by the supply closet to grab what I thought Max would need later like bandages, pain medications, gauze and such. I then headed for Max's room and my heart was beating faster and faster and I could hear her heart beating faster too on the other side of the door. I could smell her too but it was covered by all the antiseptics from the surgery. I entered her room and I was instantly relieved once I heard my name, it was like a wave of calmness washed over me.

"_Dean?" I could see the confusion in Max's face was replaced with relief and instantly with confusion again. _

"_Hey Maxie, you miss me?" I couldn't help but ask which caused Max to grin._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to get you out. It's not safe here." Max was confused again. _

"_But Logan said-" I cut her off to explain as I headed towards her bed. _

"_Max. We need to get you outta here, White could come for you in the morning and by then it will be too late. They took your blood too so I don't know what they know about you yet, but I grabbed what I could that had your pseudo name." Max's confusion was replaced with understanding, I could see her using her soldier training and I knew she agreed with me as she then nodded._

"_Get me outta here then."_

"_Glad you see things my way."_

It took awhile and a lot of sneaking to escape and get back to my apartment but I felt a lot safer there then I did at the hospital. I carried Max to my bed so that I could clean her wound and change the bandages. She didn't argue which was nice but I knew she was in pain because of her abdomen. I convinced her to stay the night and rest while I phoned OC and told her that Max was safe and I asked her to cover for us again for the next few days. I went back to Max and she wasn't asleep but she was eavesdropping.

"_Cover for us again? You weren't at work today?" I could see the curiosity in Max's eyes as I was now leaning against my bedroom door frame. _

"_Nah, I was checking out some things in a couple of towns over when OC called, rushed over as soon as I could."_

"_You didn't have to."_

"_Don't start that- beside I'm the one that usually gets shot remember, not you." I tried to direct the conversation to less personal matters and onto Max's current situation. _

"_Don't remind me but at least you get it in the shoulder, mine was to my stomach. I can barely move." Max winced a bit as she shifted on my bed._

"_I know, how'd that happen?"_

"_I was getting gas for my bike when a guy went all hostile. I was trying to get this kid outta the crossfire, lost track of the shooter." Max winced again. _

"_Always trying to save everyone." I scoffed. "Just try doing it __**without**__ getting shot next time." I grinned as Max gave a soft laugh. _

"_I'll do my best."_

"_I better let you rest." I was about to leave the room when Max called for me. _

"_Dean?" I still couldn't get enough of her calling me by my real name, it was our secret and I loved it._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you lay with me tonight? I know I'll relax if you're near me." Max looked at me with this vulnerable expression and I knew that she was still shaken up about the shooting. Who wouldn't? The last time she was shot, it was in the heart and she almost died. I gulped at the thought and walked towards my bed, took my shoes off and crawled into bed beside here, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on my chest._

"_Night Dean." I kissed the top of Max's head as I felt her body relax in my arms. _

"_Night Maxie." _

I couldn't sleep, all I could do was hold Max tightly in my arms and never let her go. I didn't sleep since I had feared that once I woke up she wouldn't be there in the morning and that I was too late in getting to her, to saving her from White and then where would I be? How could one freak accident scare the crap out of me like it did? I faced some awful stuff in my life and I never felt like I did during that instant OC said that Max was shot. It was that night, while I was holding Max in my arms and listened to her slow breathing, that I realized that I had fallen in love with Max. Max was like my best friend here and she understood me and she knew a majority of my secrets…..she knew my real name, and most of my history. I guess it took almost loosing her to finally admit it to myself that I'm in love with her, even if it hurts me to say it, that she might not feel the same way about me and that she was with someone else. I'm an idiot for going after the ones I can't have, it's always been my problem. Either way, I would always have Max's back but I do hope that in time, I will be with Max and I would never have to leave her behind, I don't know what I would do if I had to face that decision if it ever came.

"_I don't know what I would have done if I lost you today Maxie." I whispered mainly to myself before kissing Max's head again before allowing myself to drift off to sleep. _

**

* * *

**

Max was recovering fast and moving just a few days after I got her out of the hospital but she couldn't go anywhere unless we want people at Jam Pony to be suspicious. So she stayed at my apartment for a couple of days while I covered for her at work. I eventually went back to take care of that salt-and-burn job a couple of towns over before it got too serious but it didn't take long.

Max was back to work a week after getting shot and she seemed different. She still acted to same towards everyone else but with me it was slightly different, our usual banters weren't as hostile but more playful and fun and she didn't have the urge to hit me as hard as she use to since I wasn't getting bruises anymore. I actually found the new friendship between us more refreshing and I liked it. Hell, I liked it either way since she was still paying attention to me and not brushing me off like she would have done a couple of months ago when we first met. Max seemed to be happier too for some reason and I doubt it was because she got shot, I'm never that cheery just after getting shot. I'm usually real bitter and completely smart-aleck like until the pain subsides but Max acted like she had an extra bounce in her step, and it was killing me that I didn't know what caused it.

Max's cheeriness faded when she came across revved up Ordinaries that acted like they were transgenics. It didn't make sense, the girl that she questioned, Rain, was blabbering on about how she lived to serve _him_, how she's worthless without _him_ and then she mentioned that she needed _his_ blood to survive. The idea of vampire came but it was impossible, one of Dad's hunter friends who specialized in vampires had wiped them all out. Sure vampires were strong and could be compared to that of a transgenic but the way Max explained it and from the basic knowledge I knew about vampires, she wasn't one of them. Instead we learned that it was a transgenic vampire, I guess you can say, who was giving them his blood that made them all revved up like us transgenics. _He_ was the perfect blood donor that had the blood to give Ordinaries the abilities the transgenics were created to have.

Max had gone and confronted this transgenic vampire, Marrow, and saw him kill a girl who disobeyed him. Max learned that he's planning to use the Ordinaries to create his own army against White and then he let Max go so that she could give Rain back to him. I was furious that Max didn't wait for me but I went with her when she went back to get Rain who had Logan drive her back to Marrow. I had a knife dipped in dead man's blood and brought it along just in case he was a real vampire but without thinking Max busted in on Marrow kicked him away from Rain who was going through withdrawal from his blood. I attacked Marrow when he was about to get a hit on Max when she was at Rain's side. While I fought Marrow in the other room, Max followed to back me up only to be swarmed by the Ordinaries. I kicked Marrow into one of the metal pokers that were sticking out, instantly killing him. Max and I were back to back in a fighting stance ready to fight the Ordinaries some more until Rain came out, and was well enough to inform the rest of her friends that Marrow lied to them about needing his blood. I was so tense that I didn't realize Max had wrapped her arms around my waist until she called me out of my thoughts while I was watching the moves of the Ordinaries.

"_Alec?"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Relax, we can go now." I did relax and I placed my arm around her shoulder and walked out of the church to where our bikes were. I tensed again when Max moved her hand towards my lower back…..and over my knife._

"_Dean?" I looked around and saw that we were alone before I looked down at her. "Why do you have a knife tucked into the back of your pants?" I gave her a sly grin as she headed for her Ninja while I was standing by mine._

"_I just came prepared, that's all."_

"_Care to elaborate why a simple knife would have been enough?"_

"_It's not the right time to tell you Max. In time, you'll know."_

"_Does this have to do with Dean's life and not Alec's?" I just nodded and she just sighed. "Alright, I'll wait."_

"_Alright, let's get back to work." I mounted my bike as she did hers. _

"_Joy." Max answered and I heard the sarcasm in her voice and I couldn't help but scoff before we revved our engines and we took off towards Jam Pony. _

I know now that Max should know about my hunter life and what else is out there in the world beside the genetically engineered soldiers that she only thinks is her only problem. If only she knew the other weight on my shoulder I felt in the morning, to wake up and know what's out there and not being able to help my fellow hunter in fear of risking their lives even more as well as my own with my transgenic secret. The only way I could fully protect Max is to tell her everything, the whole truth about the broken world around us.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I thought the original 'Harbor Lights' episode was stupid since Alec should have saved Max, NOT Logan -_-. Obviously 'Love in Vein' has mentions of the supernatural world that has was altered too. So obviously Max getting shot and Max dealing with a transgenic vampire are the basics from these two episodes and as you can see, I added my own dialogue (since Alec was barely in these episodes).

Hope you like it and the rest to come! **Review please =D**


	10. Ch 9: Fighting People and Feelings

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Fuhgeddaboudit" thoughts (Episode 2.15 of _Dark Angel_) -- I made the cage fight go longer (hope you enjoy =D)

Part 2 - "Exposure" thoughts (Episode 2.16 of _Dark Angel_)

BOTH PARTS TAKE PLACE IN MARCH

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

To have your mind messed with is not cool, whatsoever. Whether done from some supernatural creature that tricks your mind or by some Manticore soldier from the Psy-Ops division, god I hated my time in there. I was already protected from most of the supernatural mind mess since I'm an X5 but I wasn't immune to the psychic abilities of another transgenic which sucked even more because I didn't know that it hit me until afterwards. It wasn't like the amulet Sammy gave me when I was twelve was going to help me, it had no effect against Manticore's creations but I've never taken the amulet off since I got out of Manticore (I always hid it from the guards).

I didn't know that the new girl, Mia, played me until Max tells me just after another one of my cage fights in the tournament. Come to think of it, I wouldn't be stupid enough to do another cage fight since last time it ended up with me getting a bomb attached to my brainstem but it was too late, I was so far in the tournament that one more fight would ensure my win and I needed the money. When Max asked me to turn down the fight, I had to refuse since I needed it and I also wasn't going to throw away my chance to see my family again just so that Logan got his mobster bad guys. No way.

As I was talking about my winnings with Normal and right before I was declared winner, Max walks into the ring and demands she fight me. This wasn't going to be fun, that was for sure, I was in a lose-lose situation. Our friendship was actually doing well and I knew this fight would just mess it up. I could see the anger that she had in her eyes as she was getting ready to fight while the announcer explained the rules of the fight to us both.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I told you to take a dive, now I'm gonna have to beat your ass myself." Max clearly pointed out as she started to remove her biker gloves._

"_And I thought we were becoming such good friends Maxie." I hid my emotion with sarcasm._

"_That's out the window at this moment." Max continued to take off her bike gloves as I rolled my eyes. _

"_What do you have against me making money? You know I need it."_

"_What's your name cupcake?" The announcer asked Max. _

"_She doesn't have a name, you know what, she's not here, she's not fighting." I basically demanded. I really didn't want to fight Max. It wasn't because I was tired, which I wasn't, I just didn't want to have to hurt her or actually use moves that only a soldier would know, in order to win. _

"_Oh yes I am." Max replied so confidently with her attitude. One thing was for sure, if Max had her mind set to something, it was really hard to change it._

"_Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner, hailing from parts unknown, let's hear it for the Curvaceous Killer." I just smirked at the name. Monty Cora vs. the Curvaceous Killer, now this is definitely going to be interesting. _

"_Max, you don't wanna fight me." We both were ignoring the announcer list the rules as I tried to talk Max out of the fight._

"_I don't but the Curvaceous Killer does." Max just gave an amused grin at me. I couldn't help the amused grin on my own face. _

"_So that's it, fighting Monty Cora and not Alec or Dean."_

"_Yup, I've been waiting for this chance for months, Monty Cora." Max was in a fighting stance._

"_Well, you see, you're just a girl, so-" Next thing I know, Max punches me in the jaw causing me to step back from the reaction. I stared stunned at Max as Normal tells the announcer to ring the bell to start the fight. I had a hand at my jaw and rubbed it. _

"_Should've known you'd cheat." Max gave me a kick just behind my right knee as we dancing around the ring._

"_That's for the virus!"_

"_You know I had no choice!" Max gives me a right hook to my jaw and I fell against the cage wall. _

"_That's for trying to kill Joshua."_

"_I was just trying to protect my own." I got up from the cage wall to move but Max hit me again with a left punch to the face before giving me a right hook to my stomach. I now held my stomach in pain. Max's punches were definitely harder than my other opponents, but that's what I get for fighting with another X5. _

"_That's for getting paint all over my research papers." Max was still pissed and ready to throw another punched as I walked around the ring. _

"_Yeah, okay, that was my bad." Max gave me another right hook to the jaw as I grabbed the cage wall for support. _

"_That's for loosing the cure."_

"_Maxie, cut it out!" Max kicked behind my right knee and gave me another right hook to the jaw._

"_That's for loosing my baseball." I got up off my knee and turned to face Max only to see anger still in her eyes. "And this…" Max kicked me in the chest like she did when we first met back at Manticore. "…is for whatever stupid thing you do next." Max flipped her hair out of her face and gave a mischievous smirk at me._

"_Just like old times then?" I gave her a sly smile knowing what to do next. _

"_Bring it on, Pretty Boy." Max taunted. _

"_Kick her ass!" I heard Normal shout and now it was game on. _

"_Okay, that's it." I push myself off the cage wall and headed towards Max when I got her rounded kick to my stomach but I grabbed her leg and gave a right hook to her jaw, before knocking her on her back. _

"_I didn't want to do this Maxie but I need that money." I quickly said as she somersaulted backwards to face me. I kicked her in the stomach while she was about to rise causing her to slam into the cage wall in front of Normal. _

"_They're other ways, I could've helped." Max stated as she was getting off the wall and heading towards me. Max attempted to give a round house kick to my head but I blocked it by grabbed her leg and causing her to twist in the air before she hit the ground. I circled around her as I watched her movements as she was slow and calculating. _

"_You don't get it, by helping Logan, you can't help me." Max tried to trip me but I jumped out of her reach before she jumped to her feet in a fighting stance once again. _

"_Explain it then." We continued to circle around each other as we tried to reason and calculate the next move. _

"_Why? You wouldn't understand, they're still so much you don't know about me Maxie." I blocked the right hook and counter acted it with a jab to her stomach. Max gave me an irritated look and all I could do was give that sly smirk back to her. "You asked for this Maxie, now it's my turn."_

"_Whatever." Max was gripping her side when she drifted her attention to the bell where the ring girl was as I was bouncing in my fighting stance. Max tried to play the part but I could see if in her eyes. "Oh, look at that. Ring girl just lost her top." I couldn't help but smile at her attempt. _

"_Nice try Maxie, my eyes are only on you." I couldn't help but give a cocky grin as I saw the emotion in Max's eyes falter before the anger was back. _

"_Don't call me Maxie!" Max ran for me as if she was taking me on directly but I moved away and had her in a grip from behind so that her back was against my chest as she started to squirm and get free. I almost had her in the sleeper hold._

"_Would you rather prefer 'Sweetheart' then? Either's fine with me." I whispered into Max's ear as her squirming died down. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Makes me…..kind of wonder……" I loosened my grip around her throat to allow her to speak._

"_Wonder what?" I asked curiously._

"_How we would be, if we were a couple." That comment caught me off guard and before I knew it my grip had loosened enough for Max's arm to get free and she inflicted so much force to the last punch that I seriously thought I would pass out from the pain coming from between my legs. I was doubled over, as I was too late to protect myself with a hurting shocked expression on my face. Max turns around and pushes me down to the floor with her fingers and I fell hard on the mat in pain. The women in the crowd were now cheering for Max as I looked up at her and see that she's crouching down on her knees and only a few inches away from my face. _

"_Oops, sorry Dean, but Monty Cora asked for it." I looked up to see a small smile on Max's face and I couldn't help but give a hurtful smile back. _

As I laid on the mat as the announcer gave Max the winning title, I couldn't help but think that maybe she knew about my feelings for her. Was I that obvious? Why would she use those specific words if she didn't know? Why was she so pissed in beating me up? All I knew for certain was that our friendship just became a little bit weirder.

I already had slight bruising when I came out with Normal holding me up to join Max, Logan and Mia. As Mia did her mind thing on Logan, I noticed that Max had some light bruising too that seemed to be healing fast; at least I didn't hurt her too much. I would have won that fight if we weren't being watched and if I could use all my Manticore and hunter training. If only. Mia snapped me out of my thoughts when she handed me a wad of cash and all I could do was nod a 'thank you' towards her before Normal directed me out. I gave one last glance towards Max before we left and I saw something unpleasant in her eyes, guilt maybe but she shouldn't feel that. So just before passing Max, I whispered at a transgenic level "_I'm alright" _to her and I saw a small smile on her face before I left. I didn't want Max blaming herself for my physical pain which she did cause, but I deserved it after all the stupid stuff I did that she was listing off when she was punching me. I was the one that was guilty, for even agreeing to fight with Max in the first place when I knew that it would cause problems later on in our friendship. As I rested in my apartment and relived the nights' fights, I couldn't help but smile since I still got some money and I was that much closer in going back to the war to avenge my mother's death.

**

* * *

**

I was definitely pissed off. Max had been avoiding me since the cage fight and I was worried at first until I found out that she was going out of town with Logan for one of his Eye's Only missions. I swear one of these days, he's going to give her a mission that will kill her and I'm just afraid I won't be there to stop it before she's gone for good. I don't get Logan, he claims he loves Max but he sends her on all these missions telling her that they're all 'a one man job' but that's never the case.

I'm glad that Max actually uses her soldier brain to override Logan's decision to ask me to help out. Even if she didn't ask, I would still tag along just so that I would have her back but with this mission, I was told after she left that she was gone with Logan. How could Logan put Max in danger like that? If I was with Max, I would do everything I could so that she was safe and if she insisted on going, then I would inform her of everything and add more backup for her. Thing was, I wasn't with Max; she was with Logan, a guy she couldn't even shake hands with without killing him. You could definitely say that I was feeling jealous of their little trip away and all the attention Logan was getting from Max which was odd since I knew nothing could happen between them. I still just had the pang in my chest that irritated me so much that I could swear it was worst than jealousy.

So I was stuck at Jam Pony, covering for Max, trying to find a lead on the cure in my spare time as well as dealing with Sketchy's need to find 'a monster in the sewers' for his new job as a tabloid reporter. I do have to hand it to Sketchy, he's one smart dude when he sets his mind to it but OC was a big help when it came to convincing Sketchy that it was all a hoax.

With Max gone, I couldn't help but have my mind drift to memories of us together.......my birthday surprise, telling her about 'Dean Winchester and his family' as well as when I held her in my arms and knew that I was in love with her. I shook my thoughts away and got back to finding a lead on the cure. I know having the cure would bring Max and Logan together but I would rather Max pick (if she actually saw the two choices in front of her) with nothing standing in her way. I want to be with Max but I want to be her one and only choice with no regrets or thoughts of 'what ifs' and if getting her the cure means that I screwed up my chances then at least I helped to make her happy, because that's all that matters. Max's happiness…………geez, I'm so whipped like Sammy is with little Bella.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I loved the cage fighting episode, I felt that Max and Alec during the series had so much tension between them, so why not having them fight it all out, so that's what I made Max and Dean (Alec) do a little longer.

Hope you like the added bit =D

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. Ch 10: Confession of a Hunter

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Hello, Goodbye" thoughts (Episode 2.17 of _Dark Angel_) -- dialogue is AU since it's discussing _Supernatural _

TAKES PLACE IN MARCH

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was like any other night at Crash with my glass of scotch trying to get drunk while Max was on the other side with Logan. The sight made me sick plus I had to deal with Asha as I told her to stay away from me. Max then comes and accuses me of breaking Asha's heart while she's waiting for her pitcher of beer. Our friendship was still weird since the cage fight but at least she wasn't avoiding me anymore. I couldn't help but point out that '_we don't belong with them, we're a danger to them_' but Max always brushes it off. It's like the most upfront yet discreet way I could have told her that I should be the one with her, not Logan, but she doesn't get it, she's too focused on being with Logan that she doesn't see what's around her, what's right in front of her. I have to say, that I love her determination, it just saddens me that it won't be directed towards me any time soon. I just missed the way we were around the holidays, the fun we had together with the Christmas party and at that classy dance club she took me too……that kiss on the cheek she gave me. I just took another swig as I thought of it, those thoughts were torture yet I longed to have more moments like with Max. I left an agitated Max at the bar once Logan interrupted our disagreement about Ordinaries and it wasn't long before Logan got himself infected by grabbing Max's arm as she was trying to leave and he was rushed to the hospital.

After I got the call from Max to meet her at the hospital, I was arrested outside of Crash. I couldn't believe it, this arrest was wasting my time and I needed to get to Max but then the officer told me that I was identified as the one that killed a guy. I instantly thought shapeshifter since I didn't kill anyone, the only thing I killed recently was that ghost a couple of weeks back just after Max was shot. It was odd the way the victim was killed and it made me wonder if it really was a shapeshifter. Shifters don't usually pull their victims teeth out, they just kill them before taking their form or they just kill them and it didn't add up with the DNA evidence and such, even if a shifter took my form, our DNA wouldn't be identical, would it?

All my shapeshifter theories were going through my head when a guard was taking me to meet up with my lawyer. My thoughts froze when I saw Max posing as my lawyer. Max was real pissed when she told me that she was informed of the murder charges instead of the illegal operations charges she thought I was in for, but the look of disappointment on her face is what got to me. It hurt me when she just accused me of the one who did it, blaming me like always without getting all the facts. Did she really think of me like that? It wasn't until I told her about the pulling of the teeth that got her attention and knocked the guard unconscious when he came to get me. While we were on the ledge of the building as we were escaping, she told me it was my twin Ben who did it and ten other murders which I didn't know about. Manticore only told me that he went nuts and that was why I was sent to Psy-Ops, they didn't tell me that he became an actual serial killer.

We were back at Max's apartment when she updated me on Logan's condition thanks to Joshua's blood, he was recovering. She also said that she wasn't going to see Logan anymore and I could see that she meant it, which gave me some hope but I didn't let it show. Instead, I got the courage to ask Max about Ben and I got more than I bargained for.

"_Tell me about him, about Ben."_

"_When we were kids back at Manticore, he always wanted answers for everything, you know, why we were there, what was outside. So he would make up these fantastic stories to explain things. Somehow, it made us feel…loved…like we weren't all alone."_

"_Sounds like a nice kid. What went wrong?"_

"_After we escaped, it was like they're too many things in this world he didn't have answers for…..I dunno, he just lost it." I wondered if that would have been me if Ben was the one to live with the Winchesters instead of me, or would he still have cracked when he learned about the supernatural world. If he couldn't handle the normal world, how would he have dealt with that world? Max had turned around to get cups in silence._

"_Hey, you okay?" _

"_I'm fine." I knew Max wasn't fine so I moved around the kitchen island to stand beside her stool that she was sitting on as she stared at the stove in front of her._

"_Max, what is it?"_

"_We were in the woods, he was hurt, Manticore was closing in on us. He didn't want to go back there."_

"_Reindoctrination, or worse."_

"_I killed him." I could feel my eyes widen at Max's confession as I stared at her still form. "He asked me to, so I did……Then I ran. I saved myself. And I just left his body there for them to take away." Max's voice was cracking at the last part and she started to cry. _

I couldn't help but feel hurt at seeing her so vulnerable like this. I could never imagine having to kill Sammy to stop him, Sammy was a sweet kid like Ben use to be and I couldn't imagine what Max was feeling at that moment and at this moment. I wanted to wrap Max in my arms and let her cry it out and comfort her like she did when I told her about Rachel but I didn't know where I stood in Max's life. I didn't care, I moved closer to Max and wrapped one arm around her as I held her tight and I gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head and all I could think about was apologizing for her pain, for having to carry that burden around by herself.

"_Max, I'm sorry." Max leaned into my body as she continued to cry. _

I couldn't say anything for the longest time. I just let her cry it out since it must have been eating her up inside, having it held in for so long. I had carried Max to her couch and placed her at my side with her legs swung over my lap as she cried into my side. I just held her there tightly as I rubbed her back for comfort and telling her it will be okay. It wasn't long until Max was all cried out and wiping her tears away, she was definitely tougher than most.

"_Thanks Dean, I needed that." Max looked at me with her cried out eyes._

"_No problem Maxie." I wiped away the remaining tears. "To be honest, I didn't think it was Ben who did it. It didn't really cross my mind."_

"_You couldn't have known. Like you said, Manticore didn't tell you everything."_

"_That's not what I meant Max, Manticore didn't come into my mind until you mentioned it. I thought it was something else."_

"_What do you mean?" Max sat up from my hold on her to look me straight in the eye and I saw that she was curious and confused._

"_I wasn't going to tell you unless it was absolutely necessary but since lately with all the mixed up signs I've been seeing, I think I should tell you for your safety." _

"_Spit it out Dean." I pushed Max's legs off my lap and I took my arm back as I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. _

"_It's another secret Max, just like how Dean Winchester is a secret. Alright?" I looked back at Max's face to see if she understood and she did. _

"_Alright, now tell me."_

"_Promise not to judge or interrupt me until I'm completely done?" I looked back down to the floor._

"_Promise, now start talking." I sighed before I admitted the truth. _

"_I thought it was a shapeshifter who killed Timothy Ryan and that was before I found out that it was over a year ago that he was killed."_

"_A shape-" I looked back at Max and held up a hand to tell her to stop._

"_Ahh, you promised." Max nodded and I continued. _

"_Shapeshifters are real Max, everything you ever thought was pretend, a myth or a legend, it's basically all true, Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, the usual campfire stories, the majority of those are all true. And my family, we hunt them down, it's kind of like the family business." Max's eyes widened as I continued to talk while I stared straight ahead but I was now slumped back into the couch. _

"_You see when I was four, my Mom died in a fire but it was caused by a creature from the supernatural world. Since then my Dad has been obsessed with finding it and taking revenge, so he learned the way of the hunter, people who know about this world and risk their lives to kill all the evil sons-of-bitches that dare harm innocent people, to try to stop families from experiencing what we had to. When growing up, Dad would train us into the life of a hunter, teaching us how to use all weapons, made us memorize chants, purification spells, told us to learn about creature strengths and weaknesses and he would put us through hell with the training. It wasn't hell for me but I could see it in Sammy the way Dad was stressing us to continue on. He told us that this could mean our lives if it came to it so we pushed harder, we pushed harder so that we wouldn't fail the families that we're trying to protect. Dad was teaching me some of the stuff Manticore did and some that they never covered so I was basically a well-rounded soldier and hunter." Max smacked me on the upside of my head, which I kind of expected with my last cocky comment. _

"_What? Just saying, anyways, when I visited them, it was usually at Bobby's place but when I'm not there, Dad would be out on the road hunting while Sam stayed behind to train with Bobby. Bobby was like the person you called if you wanted to know about a hunt or if you needed a brush up on some supernatural history. A few years before the Berrisford mission, Bobby's niece, Bella, started training too but not too extensive, just the basics to keep her protected. She was like my little sister when she visited during the summer and it was great to see the innocence she had in her eyes. I still want to protect both her and Sammy from the supernatural world but with the amount of time that I've been gone, I don't know if I can do that anymore. I didn't want to tell you about that world unless you absolutely have to know. I was trying to protect you from the other part of the world that almost no one is aware of." I let out the huge breath that I didn't know I was holding in. _

"_So that's what you meant during the cage fight about me not knowing everything about you?"_

"_Yeah, sorry about that fight. I saw some of the bruising before I left."_

"_It's alright, we heal fast but I'm sorry how I ended the fight."_

"_Yeah, that was definitely a cheap shot Maxie." Max punched me lightly in the shoulder and I just smiled. We were getting back to how things were before that fight. Max just snapped to attention as she focused again on the subject at hand. _

"_So, that's why you first thought of the shapeshifter." I nodded. _

"_Is that why you didn't come home one night just after I was shot?"_

"_Yeah, I was about to salt-and-burn some bones of a ghost but OC called to tell me you were shot. So once you were well enough, I went back to finish the job, before they truly did hurt someone."_

"_And the knife when we took on Marrow?"_

"_I thought he was a vampire at first so I coated the knife with dead man's blood so that when I stabbed him with it, it would paralyze him, long enough for us to take him out…………So you believe me then?"_

"_Yeah, I do. It's not like you can make stuff up like that, plus with the fact that we are genetically engineered super soldiers, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't believe you." I couldn't help but give a little laugh with a smile._

"_Thanks Maxie, I knew I could trust you." _

"_You can always trust me Dean. I've got your back."_

"_Same thing goes for you Maxie." Max just smiled at me and my own smile only grew once I saw a slight blush creep up onto Max's cheeks. _

"_Does that mean your dad's still trying to find the thing that killed your mom?"_

"_Yeah, the creature's smart, always covering its tracks and it's been tough. I just hope that I can join up with him and end this obsessive war. It's because of this thing that Sammy won't have a normal life or the fact that it took my Mom. That thing took everything from us and I can't wait to kill it."_

"_Seems like you have an advantage over most hunters then huh? Being X5 and all."_

"_I guess you could say that. At least I could use all the killer instincts I have in killing all the sons-of-bitches I can." Max gave a slight chuckle and I saw that she truly understood what I meant by instincts. It wasn't easy always hold back in a world of Ordinaries but one must get use to it. _

"_Can you tell me more Dean? I wanna know."_

"_You sure Max?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well alright then but I think we're gonna need a lot of beer tonight."_

"_As if that will soften the news." Max sarcastically stated as I got up and headed for her fridge to get the beer. I slumped back down on the couch and handed her a beer as I turned in the couch to face her. _

"_You never know, maybe we'll be lucky and actually feel the buzz." Max smiled as we both took a swig of our beers. _

We stayed up all night talking, well I was mainly talking about everything I knew about the supernatural world and what Dad actually taught me. I told her about all the memories I had with Sammy, Bella, Mom and Dad with some Bobby in there and some of the hunts on went on. In return she continued to tell me stories about her life on the outside when she first escaped and some of the times when she was with her 'family', telling me about her discoveries when she was free, about what she felt at the time, adventures she wished to experience, places she dreams of seeing one day.

It eventually turned into a night of just two friends talking about everything, no lies coming between us and it was refreshing. We had the light banters as always but we shared a few laughs as we recalled memories together as we drank the beer away, forgetting that it was just a few hours ago that I was arrested or that Max was crying over her loss of Ben. It was the night that I truly opened up to Max about my life and about who I was but I never told her how I felt about her, but that night definitely reassured me that I was indeed in love with Max Guevara. We both had fallen asleep on the couch with my arms wrapped around Max and it was very comforting, relaxing and it just felt right. It didn't last long since we only got a couple of hours of sleep before noon but I had to leave to head over to Joshua's place. Max saw me out and she was like she was the night before, all friendly, content and upbeat considering the night of truths we've had.

"_You better lay low until we get this whole mistaken identity thing sorted out." Max suggested as we exited to the outside of her apartment building. _

"_Yeah, maybe I'll crash at Joshua's, think he'll mind?" I stopped walking and faced Max._

"_Are you kidding? He'll love it."_

"_Well, thanks for saving my butt, again. Must be hard, huh? Having me around? Some guy with Ben's face, making you think about things you'd rather forget."_

"_Yeah, but then again it must be hard knowing what's really out there in the world, you know?" I put my arms out to comfort her in a hug and she didn't hesitate to place herself in my arms, which I thought was different but what did you expect from a night we just had? I could sense that Max was staring at my amulet that wasn't underneath my shirt anymore. _

"_I know," I scoffed, "I guess now I have to get you one of these amulets now." I smirked and Max sneered before pushing on my chest so that she could look at my face. _

"_I guess so……….Be careful."_

"_Always." _I tightened my hug then loosened my grip around Max before I made my way to Joshua's with the sense of Max's stares on my back until I rounded the corner.

Once at Joshua's place, I made myself at home and got the Big Fella a television and it was then that we saw the news about the transhuman that was killed at one of the sector check points. The media was milking the fiasco as they showed footage of the dead transhuman getting gunned down earlier that day. I then had to deal with Joshua's blind friend Annie who I told him he had to send her away before he got either one of them killed. Joshua was definitely heart broken when I had to step in for him when Annie wanted to 'remember' Joshua. It was definitely awkward but my thoughts just imagined that it was Max that was touching my face the way that Annie was at that moment, my mind wondering whether if I would ever have that kind of touch from Max.

I paged Max after Annie left and asked her to come to comfort and explain to Joshua why Annie had to go since Joshua seemed to listen to Max more often than he did to me, which was fine, I didn't want to go into detail about the reason since I was trying hard for myself to be reunited with my Ordinary family. When Max was with Joshua, it was another side of her that I wish I had brought out in her, but either way, I was glad that I could see this softer side of her, a softer side that wasn't coated with vulnerability but a softer side that showed that she truly cared.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N: **I just LOVED this episode in the series, totally had Max & Alec moments and I just had to emphasize that for Max & Dean for his history. Just loved it!!

Hope you enjoy the additional dialogue!

**Please REVIEW =D**


	12. Ch 11: Lasers, Lies and Loss

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 11**

**A/N:** This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Dawg Day Afternoon" thoughts (Episode 2.18 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU for one bit of information (original revealed in episode 2.20, so some quotes are from there)

TAKES PLACE IN APRIL

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It's been a week since my arrest and I've been cooped up at Joshua's place and it's boring. Max covered for me at work so that I could lay low from the cops but still, it's boring to stay inside all day. At least I had my T.V. and Max came to visit so it wasn't completely lonely with Joshua always being depressed and painting pictures of Annie. Max finally came by with the fake documents to prove I had a twin and that I wasn't in the country during the murders so as long as I had those I could get the charges dropped and get my life back. Now I just owe Max money for the documents so she insisted that I return to work that day.

Max and I walk into Jam Pony with Normal watching an interview with Reverend Terry Codwell who was stating that transgenics don't have any rights; we have no souls because we weren't mentioned in the bible. I couldn't help but squirm at the words he was using to describe my kind. It was disgusting how some people viewed us without even knowing us. At least Logan was on our side with this fight as he does his Eyes Only hacks to counteract what the media portrays transgenics as. It's great and all but even with that hack and what he was saying, I knew that he was reaching out to Max since she still has been screening his calls. With this whole transgenic fiasco being blown out of proportion I had to get my barcode lasered off with Max, it was going to hurt like hell and it would only work for a couple of weeks before I would have to laser the stupid thing back off.

"_This is gonna hurt, isn't it?" I obviously stated as Max was already by the machine as she powered it up._

"_Lasers tend to, yeah."_

"_Barcode's just gonna come back ya know."_

"_Then we'll do it again in a couple of weeks. Don't be such a sissy." I climbed up on the table and laid on my stomach as Max held the laser in place over my neck._

"_Ow, easy huh?" A sharp pain was flowing through my body as the laser did its job. It kind of reminded me of my times in reindoctrination with the laser in my eye and all the pain that it caused me as my neck felt like it was burning. I couldn't help but wince a couple of times. _

I was working on Max's barcode when Logan pages her and she ignores it. It was fine with me until he pages again, which was nerve wracking since I was trying to concentrate and not laser a part of Max that wasn't supposed to be lasered. I stopped and checked her pager again.

"_Ah, guess who. Yeah know this is the second time he's paged you in like ten minutes, don't you think you should call the guy back already?"_

"_I can't, now hurry it up." I hesitated to continue with her barcode. _

"_And why's that?"_

"_I kind of told Logan that I was seeing someone else……….and I don't want to deal with him trying to get me to change my mind."_

"_What?" I paused. "Really? Who?" Max just remained silent and still until it donned on me. "Max, tell me you didn't." Max turned around once I said her name and the expression on her face confirmed my terrible thought. _

"_I'm sorry Dean, I had to."_

"_Are you kidding?"_

"_This virus thing isn't going anywhere and I can't afford anymore accidents." I scoffed while Max was sitting up now. She's using me again, I thought we were past this. _

"_Why'd you have to drag me into it?"_

"_Because I had to push him away and he already saw us hugging last week at my place, I just confirmed his assumption."_

"_Yeah so blame Dean, because he's just the kind of jerk that'll steal another guy's girl." I returned the laser back to the machine, too riled up to finish up her laser touch up._

"_I know your not Dean but please can you just do this for me, he won't leave me alone." I could hear the plea in her voice and it just made it more difficult to refuse but I didn't want to be her pretend boyfriend in front of Logan, I wanted to be her real and only boyfriend. _

"_Max I-" I was just off by my phone ringing. "-Hang on." I took my phone out and answered, "Yeah?"_

"_Hey Alec, it's Logan." The older man greeted on the other line and I saw Max stiffen. _

"_Hey buddy, what's up?"_

"_Is Max with you?" I was about to answer yes but I saw the pleading look on Max's face that meant serious business._

"_Nah, she's busy making a deliver. Can I pass on a message?"_

"_I think there might be a connection between White and the transgenic on the news. I have hoverdrone footage that puts White at the scene."_

"_So?"_

"_He just sat in his car and watched the whole take down, in fact he looked pretty pleased on how it went down."_

"_That doesn't make sense, but then again this is White were talking about. I'll pass along the message and we'll check it out. I'll call if we find something."_

"_Thanks Alec and-"_

"_No Logan, she's done, don't call her again." I quickly hung up the phone before he could get a word in and I looked back to Max who I knew heard the conversation._

"_Does that mean you'll do it?"_

"_I don't have a choice anymore do I? Besides, I think I'll be accepting of the idea if you brought me some pie." I quickly grinned at the thought of pie, I do love pie._

"_Pie? I didn't think you liked the stuff."_

"_Come on, Maxie. I would have pie everyday if our broken world had pie available like that. I loved eating the stuff when I was a kid. So I better be getting some pie later for this."_

"_You'll get your pie Dean. Now, can you finish me up?" I grabbed the laser and finished up working on her barcode before we headed back to Jam Pony. _

I didn't want to be Max's pretend boyfriend at first but I figured that maybe while I'm pretending for her, maybe I could show her that I'm not that bad of a guy and that I truly care for her and that it's not an act. Maybe this is what I needed to show her that I'm the guy for her, the only guy for her. I can't believe I just thought that…..my thoughts are so whipped that I'm worse than Sammy.

I was able to spend the night back in my old apartment, oh how I could miss this place when I was only gone for a week still amazes me but it felt like home at the moment, which was nice. Throughout the whole day, my thoughts were filled with ways on how I could win Max but the thing was, was she truly over Logan? Did she really want to move on like she told him? Or am I just a cover and she is still pining over Logan? Which ever way my thoughts were headed towards, they still involved Max until I fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't until mid-morning the next day that I saw Joshua on the news, involved in kidnapping Annie. Obviously he didn't kidnap her but he was trapped in the sewers with her according to the news. I assumed that Max was already on it so I made my way down to the media circus, to see if I could help. I ran into Logan out their in his car he calls 'Bessie', who names a car? I don't and the Impala is nothing like Logan's car, she's a part of the family, been through everything with Dad and its in top condition, unlike Logan's rust bucket. Why name a car if you're not going to take care of it? I only call the Impala pet names and she's in way better condition than his. Damn I missed that car, I will be driving you soon because nothing compares, not even my motorcycle. I couldn't see Max anywhere so I figured I go up to Logan and ask. I already figured that he wouldn't have seen her since Max has been avoiding him but still, it's worth a shot. I put my hood up and headed straight towards his car to his open window.

"_Hey buddy." I greeted to the older man. _

"_Hey."_

"_I take it you saw the same newscast I did." Logan raised his hands up in agreement. "Have you seen Max?"_

"_No. You?"_

"_Let me see if I can get her." _

I take the phone out and dial Max's pager number and then dialled in my own number so she can call me back. I waited along side Logan's car for Max's call while watching street vendors hand out merchandise about Joshua. I still can't believe how low Ordinaries can get, making a profit from a serious situation. It sickens me that I try to protect these people from the supernatural but then again, if I didn't, I would be just like them, right? My phone's ring is what brought me out of my thoughts of the Ordinaries and I instantly flipped it open.

"_Hello."_

"_It's me." Max's voice came through on the other side and I felt relieved for the moment._

"_It's her." I told Logan who was still trying to hack into the police network on his laptop. _

"_Who you talking to?" Max questioned._

"_Oh, Logan, he's here with me."_

"_Here where?" I could tell the Max was frustrated with the situation as she answered. _

"_Here at the all American media circus. Where are you? Wait, wait, let me guess, you're in the sewers." I could hear the slight echo her voice caused on the other line. _

"_Looking for Joshua." I couldn't help the small smile on my face. Max is always doing the opposite of a soldier. _

"_Always trying to save people Maxie, do you even have a plan?"_

"_No, I just entered the sewer before they completely sealed it off."_

"_Then what makes you think you're gonna find him before the cops do?" Logan snapped his fingers at me for the phone, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the action. "Hang on." _

I handed the phone to Logan as he explained to Max that he's tracking the cops in the sewer by hacking into their system. I was leaning against his window but I could still hear the conversation through the phone as I focused on what Max was saying as I watched his computer screen. I stiffened when Max said that White was up here with us. I couldn't help but switch my eyes to the crowd, trying to see if I could find White.

~*~*~*~*~

As time went on, the streets became more hectic. I waited in Logan's car worried about the situation we were in. it was getting late, Max hasn't checked in yet so we had only assumed that she hadn't found Joshua yet. Logan was keeping quiet as he gave me these weird glances and at least now I knew why. He thinks I stole Max away from him but it's not like I could tell him the truth. Max wouldn't want that and I already told her that I would play the part for her. So I just dealt with the stares, watching the streets with my all my senses on red alert. I was getting frustrated that I couldn't do anything else but sit around and wait.

"_This place is a war zone."_

"_We should've heard from Max by now. Call her back." _

I did as he said and hit redial on my cell phone before handing it over to Logan. Max was in a location where the cops were headed from the sounds of it and she still hadn't found Joshua. I instantly turned in my seat to face Logan and my heart almost stopped when I heard Max gasp on the other line and I saw that Logan tensed up. I was gonna take that phone and ask if Max was alright but Logan asked and I heard the relief in her voice when she said that she found Joshua. I too was relieved that it wasn't one of the cops that found her causing her to gasp like she did. Logan was now leading Max towards one of the sewer exits and I carefully watched for the bystanders as I stayed tuned into their conversation. I looked to the laptop as Logan showed me where he was leading Max too.

"_This is where I'm gonna bring them out, gotta figure there's gonna be soldiers posted on the street." I took a closer look at where Logan wanted me to go and I memorized the location. Gotta hand it to him, Logan is pretty useful at times. _

"_Not for long." _

I gave Logan a serious glare meaning 'I got it covered' before I exited the car and headed towards my destination. It wasn't a far walk but I remained silent while looking casual as people walked by. I stopped at the corner to see the guards and analyzed the situation before I made a move. I snuck up behind the cops that guarded the specific manhole I needed and I knocked them unconscious as quietly as I could without alarming the others. It didn't take long for all three guards to be on the ground. I figured I had a little more time before Max arrived so I picked their pockets to find that they barely had anything worth taking. I heard the manhole cover move and I figured it was Max. Once I saw Max's head pop up and looking at the unconscious guards in front of her, I started talking to make my presence known.

"_You have any idea how little the cops in this bird get paid. It's pathetic." I threw the wallet on the ground while Max pulled herself up. _

"_Nice to see that you handled the situation." Max was finally on her feet and standing straight. _

"_Like always Maxie." Max gave me a small smile before I pulled her into a quick sideways hug as Joshua was coming out of the sewer. "You okay?" I asked her as she returned the sideways hug. _

"_Yeah." I loosened my grip on Max as I turned to face Joshua as he was getting to his feet._

"_You good Big Fella?"_

"_I'm good." _

Suddenly a bright light came from around the corner and it didn't take long for us to realize that it was Logan and his car. Max stepped out of my hold and headed for the car as Joshua gave me a hard pat on the shoulder causing me to sigh.

~*~*~*~*~

The car ride back to Joshua's was quiet and a little awkward but I was glad that it wasn't a long ride there. I left with Joshua to head inside as Max said her goodbyes as she joined us once the T.V. was on. I flipped to the news as we got settled but one minute we were cheering on how we eluded the cops and the next Joshua is filled with fury and pain as the newscast declared that Annie was killed. I was shocked and so was Max as Joshua just stared at the news with tears starting to stream down his face for his beloved Annie. I took Max's lead to comfort Joshua as we both held Joshua in our arms as the news continued to voice their suspicions about another transgenic of the X-series that helped the transhuman escape. All Max and I could do was sit there and comfort Joshua for he had lost so much. He had lost his brother to save Max and he just lost Annie, someone who cared for Joshua and wasn't afraid of him because he was a dogman, yet she was gone. The Joshua that was filled with life and hope was now only filled with tears of sorrow. I can't imagine what Joshua has been through but I do know that if anything happened to my family, or to Max, I don't know what I would do.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I thought this episode was sad in the end for Joshua but I do like Alec helping out (like he should have originally in 2.13). I hope you enjoyed the little change that I had (needed to have it happen earlier than it did in the series). Hope that Max and Dean came out like they should. I did like writing the laser scene.

Hope you enjoyed! **Again, please review =D**


	13. Ch 12: Twin in Town

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "She Ain't Heavy" thoughts (Episode 2.19 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU only because there wasn't enough Alec so here there is more Dean (and Max moments)

TAKES PLACE IN APRIL

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

Everyone seemed to be on edge about the whole 'mutant' issue at work, especially with Normal and his views on us, if only he knew his 'Golden Boy' was one of them. It's been a week since Annie's death and it's been tough on Joshua. Max and I have been taking turns trying to keep Joshua some company but you can only do so much plus with Normal on everyone's ass, you can't really skip work on him. I overheard Max telling Original Cindy about what the lie she told Logan once OC's pager went off and Max thought it was him. It doesn't bug me that much, its just old habits die hard you know, she's had Logan page her every since they met so it's just a reflex…..I hope.

"_It's me." There was a pause before I heard OC speak again. "Hoping it was Logan?"_

"_Don't know why I would, it's over." Max said in a defeated tone. _

"_Wouldn't be so sure about that." I heard OC whisper. _

"_Thing is, kinda told him I was seeing someone." I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I wonder if Max heard since I was just behind the lockers. _

"_What? Who?" OC had a confused, questioning tone. I made that my cue to go to my locker, which is where they were. _

"_Hey ladies, someone talking about me?" I gave Max a sly grin before opening my locker and glancing to see OC's eyes widen. _

"_You gotta be kidding." OC stated with unbelievable tone in her voice as she looked to Max. _

"_She ain't." I said as I turned to face OC before I looked to Max. "For the record, I'm still waiting for that pie."_

"_You agreed to be her new squeeze for pie? What's wrong with you boy?"_

"_What? I love pie and I knew Maxie here could get me some."_

"_I'll get you your pie Alec, don't worry." I just smiled at Max and she gave a small smile back and I was completely oblivious that OC was still standing beside us. _

"_It's just a cover right or are you two-" OC interrupted the moment and both Max and I snapped out and said 'no,' simultaneously, OC just gave us both questioning looks. _

"_It was the only way after what happened. I know myself, little by little, forget about the virus, start hanging with him again-" Max started explaining to OC and it still hurt me that I was just a cover for her and not her actual boyfriend, but I still stayed and listened while I packed my bag with the stuff I needed from my locker. _

"_And sooner or later, you two will accidentally touch again." OC had interrupted. _

"_Can't risk it." Max said in defeat, once again. I took that as my cue to jump in. _

"_Cheer up Maxie. Here, I got you something." I reached into my bag and grabbed the new cell phone I got for her with some of the money I had been saving. Figured that getting her the phone was more important than saving to disappear considering the attention transgenics were getting now. _

"_A cell phone?" She looked at the phone in her hand in confusion._

"_Your new cell phone. I figured with what's happening on the news and stuff, it'd be better if you always had one with you just in case you were in trouble and needed back up and such. Better than using pay phones."_

"_Alec, I-"_

"_It's untraceable too, just like mind, so you're safe." I interrupted her before she made up an excuse for not taking it. _

"_Alec, you didn't have to. You were saving that money-"_

"_Safety first Maxie, and I think now is the time to think about it."_

"_That's sweet boo, didn't think ya had it in ya." OC added in with a smirk at me._

"_Hey, I'm capable of being sweet." I defended myself. _

Max was about to thank me before Normal came out and was aiming a gun at Skye and calling him a mutant. Everyone was in shock and before I could do anything, Max speeds over, takes the gun from Normal and empties it like a pro. I was swearing in my head because that stupid action is going to cost Max, if I had done what she did then if would have been find since almost everyone at Jam Pony knows I'm Monty Cora but since Max did it, everyone's gonna be pointing fingers at her. Normal was walking over to check Skye's neck for the barcode (which was just a stamp) while I walked up to her side.

"_Max-" I said low enough so only a transgenic could hear but Max cut meet off. _

"_I know." _Was all she said and I noticed the way Sketchy was looking at her. I had to divert the crowd with free beer at Crash and said I was buying. So I ended up at Crash with Max going off to the Space Needle, which was my only guess. She always went there when she needed to think.

It was worse the next day when Normal and Sketchy were trying to convince me that Max was a transgenic because of the way she muscled Normal yesterday. I knew this would happen so I had to divert their suspicions, thankfully with Manticore's help my charm was enough to show that they sounded ridiculous before I grabbed a package and took off. I stopped Max outside by the bike rack as she was getting off her bike.

"_Max, hold up." I brushed Max's hair away from her neck so I could see her barcode and there was a faded barcode in its place._

"_What you doing-"_

"_Yeah, that's what I thought, you need a little laser touch up." I let go of her hair as I faced her confused look. _

"_Thanks for the tip." Max was about to go inside but I stopped her in time. _

"_Wait, hold on, you can't go in there. Normal and Sketchy are all trippin' about your little stunt you pulled yesterday." Max groaned. _

"_Damn it."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it. You got your cell phone?"_

"_Yeah, I got it. Thanks again for it. Who else has my number?"_

"_Just me and OC, so you're covered. Now go to Joshua's, I'll meet you there later, alright?" Max groaned as she rolled her head around in frustration. "Go, go." Max pedaled off before I took off myself. _

I covered Max's delivers as well as my own and the day went by fast. I was back at Jam Pony trying to avoid Sketchy and Normal as much as I could as I packed my things for the night. Logan had dropped by too, asking around for Max but I avoided him too and I was happy that no one else knew where she was. I came out from behind my locker earlier than expected when I heard Logan call out Max's name when he was at the door. I turned to face the Jam Pony entrance and I saw Logan blocking Max's trail to inside. I couldn't help but overhear. I couldn't believe it was Max, she wasn't stupid and I did believe that she would listen to me when it really counted, like this morning, right? But then why was she here now? She was supposed to be at Joshua's.

"_Max." Logan greeted her as she took a step back. _

"_Yeah." Max answered hesitantly. I could tell that something was different. _

"_Oh, so you are speaking to me, well I guess I should be flattered." Logan had a sarcastic yet pissed tone in his voice. _

"_What'd you mean?" Max just stared at the floor, as if she didn't know what he was talking about. I noticed her body language was all weird at that moment. _

"_This morning outside Sam Carr's office." Logan stated as my mind started circling on that fact. That wasn't right, Max wasn't supposed to go anywhere. Max looked up at Logan as if a light bulb went off. _

"_Logan."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Sorry, I was in a hurry." Max side stepped to get around Logan but he mirrored her action, blocking her way again. _

"_Great, in a hurry. Hmm, it's bad enough you won't return my calls or come over but just because you're seeing someone else, now you're gonna treat me like a stranger." There was a long pause before Max answered with more attitude. _

"_Yeah, I already told you, it's over." Max then just walked right through Logan as if she'd forgotten that she had the virus still and if Logan had moved out of the way as fast as he did, Max could have infected him. _

As Max walked towards the lockers, I quickly hid behind them trying to process what just happened. I stayed hidden from Max yet still close enough to her that I noticed more that she was different. Max was walking different, she held herself differently, she acted as if she had a goal to fulfill and she didn't smell like herself, she smelt more like smoke and I knew that was impossible since she doesn't smoke. Once Max went into the bathroom, I rushed outside to where my bike was and I headed back home to exchange it for my motorcycle so that I could make it to Joshua's faster. No one was home but I found a map marked with a route to Terminal City. I called Max up to tell her that Joshua left and to yell at her for not going to Joshua's like I told her to.

"_Yeah?" Max's voice answered on the third ring._

"_Max, where are you?"_

"_I'm at home, why?"_

"_I think Joshua went to Terminal City."_

"_I know, I was there earlier." Max's voice sounded sad. _

"_Then why aren't you here now?"_

"'_Cause I'm packing. Bye Alec."_

"_Max wait-" Max hung up before I could finish. "Damn it!" _I shouted in the house before I went out an hopped back on my motorcycle and headed to Max's place. I had a feeling that something wasn't right, nothing added up.

If Max was at Joshua's place than what was Logan talking about? All the days events that I knew were jumbled in my mind until the idea hit me that Max's clone must be in town. It had to be 453, I remember her vaguely during my times at Psy-Ops just after Max's unit escaped. If that was the case I had to get to Max before her clone did. I arrived at Max's apartment on the East side and I saw her saying goodbye to Original Cindy but once Max mounted her bike, I saw her again on a motorcycle that had just stopped around the corner on the West side. Her clone was definitely looking for Max. I waited until the clone started following Max before I followed behind her. I tailed them from a safe distance until I lost them and came across Max's beaten up Ninja. I was getting worried now and pulled all my training into searching for her.

I found the abandoned building that the clone's bike was parked. I hide my bike before I searched the perimeter. Before heading inside, I saw Logan's car parked where the clone's bike was. I was swearing in my head again, Logan just never stays out of the way. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation as I was hiding in the shadows until I heard metal hitting the floor, I just rolled my eyes since I knew it had to be Logan. The twins were separated and I used that distraction to get down to the lower level but Logan got to Max before me, so I stayed hidden, figured I could help once the clone arrived.

"_Logan?" Max called as he emerged from the shadows. I was hidden behind the opposite wall listening to them and for the clone's return. _

"_You okay?" Logan asked as he got closer. _

"_Untie me, hurry." I could hear the rattling of the chains but I knew it wouldn't matter, Logan wouldn't be able to make the chains budge fast enough. I suddenly didn't hear the chains anymore but I heard Max ask "What?" in a confused tone. _

"_How do I know if it's really you?" Logan asked her and I couldn't believe he just asked that. For a guy who claims to love a girl, he can't tell the twins apart. That's pathetic. I made that question as my cue to move out from the shadows as I now stood beside Max's bags that were still on the ground._

"_Did you really just ask that?" Max and Logan looked up at me as Logan had a confused face and I could have sworn I saw relief on Max's face. _

"_There's two of them!" Logan interjects as his reason for not knowing. I just rolled my eyes. The clone appears as she jumped down a hole in the ceiling, landing between me and the tied up Max with a confused Logan by her side. _

"_Logan!" The clone yelled once she hit the floor. Logan looked between the two twins in confusion and all I could do was laugh. _

"_You still can't tell?" That's all I said to stop the clone in its tracks and she faced me with a very pissed off expression and I could only smirk. "Hey Maxie, permission to kick your clone's ass?" I sarcastically asked the tied up Max as I gave her a sly smile. _

"_By all means 'Golden Boy'." I couldn't help but laugh at Normal's nickname but that just confirmed that it was indeed Maxie. I blurred over to give the clone a right hook to the jaw before she knew which situation to deal with. I could see Logan in the corner of my eye trying to get the chains off Max but he had to get a metal object to help him. I continued to fight Max's clone with full force and power as we both had the same training back at Manticore. I had the clone unconscious in five minutes and lying on the floor as Logan was still struggling with the chains. I rolled my eyes and walked over to rip the chains off. _

"_So you really do have more training over me, huh Alec?" Max stated as she was wiggling out of the chains. _

"_Duh. So what's the deal with your clone?"_

"_White's got her family. He was gonna meet her here to make a trade with me."_

"_White's coming?" Both Max and I turned to face Logan. "Let's go then."_

"_Have you missed a word she's said? He has her family." I was pissed that Logan would leave the clone's family for White…..in a way, they're Max's family too. _

"_What'd you know about family?" Logan fought back._

"_More than you'd ever know." I was up in Logan's face when Max stepped in front of me with her hand against my chest. _

"_Dean, don't." Max whispered to me so that I could only hear. I stepped back. _

"_Max, take off your jacket and gloves." Max and Logan just stared at me. "You're switching your clothes with 453 so that you can be her when White comes." _Max nodded and stared to strip the jacket off as I did the same with 453.

White came as expected and we whacked him with a crowbar before tying him up besides 453 and made a deal with him. We headed to Terminal City to make the trade between 453's family and White, but it kind of went sideways until the transhumans of Terminal City helped us out and backed us up with guns aimed at White and his two government officials. They left and the people in Terminal City were safe for the time being. 453 was reunited with her family and I jacked up an SUV for them from some gangsters outside of a strip club.

_"I appreciate this." Max said as I handed the keys to the SUV to her._

"_Yeah, no worries, anything for a friend, or a clone of a friend." I took one of the shotguns to work on it while Max went to talk with 453._

"_You're all set." Max walked over to 453 and her family. _

"_If you're expecting a thank you, forget about it. None of this would've happened if it weren't for you." 453 bitterly stated. _

"_You're right." I was surprised that Max just took the blame from 453. I had to step up for Max, she shouldn't have her twin hating her._

"_You know, if Manticore hadn't gone down, you wouldn't even be with them. You know who took it down." I walked away with the shotgun but was still close enough to hear the conversation. _

"_Not bad."_

"_Good luck." Max wished 453 as she handed her the keys. _

"_You too." 453 took them and walked away with her husband and little boy. I saw Max walk back up to me and I started fidgeting with the shotgun. _

"_So, you leaving?" I asked while not making eye contact. _

"_Not sure."_

"_Why the uncertainty?" I put the shotgun down and faced her. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Why were you leaving in the first place?"_

"_Work, White, Joshua coming here…..I'm too much trouble."_

"_Now Max, if you're too much trouble then I should've left months ago but I stayed. You should too."_

"_I'm not needed either."_

"_You'll always be needed Maxie, don't leave because of that."_

"_Thanks." _

Max was looking towards Logan's direction working on his laptop. I knew she wanted to talk with him so I told her to since he's had a rough day because of clone confusion. I couldn't help but smile when Max told Logan that she was staying because of some family stuff since she winked at me after saying it. It felt great and maybe today is what I needed to show Max that I'm the one, after all, I could tell the twins apart while no one else could, so maybe she will see that as a sign or something. I'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** In the original episode, Alec went looking for Joshua BUT Dean is the one that goes to save Max (and points out that he knows Max best and that Logan knows nothing!) In the original episode, 453's name is Sam but I didn't give her a name because there would be more 'Sammy' confusion.

Hope you enjoyed my take of this episode. **REVIEW and tell me =D **(I won't stop asking =P)


	14. Ch 13: Heat

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**This whole chapter should be _italic_****but I didn't want to. It's still all a memory (don't forget that!)**

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Heat (takes place between Episode 2.19 & 2.20 of _Dark Angel) _**these scenes are **my** idea, **not** part of the _Dark Angel_ original series**

TAKES PLACE IN APRIL

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It's been a week since Max's clone came into our lives and it's been the same as usual if not better. Max returned to Jam Pony and caused Sketchy and Normal to forget their suspicions about her and Original Cindy was glad that she had her roommate back. Everything seemed to back to normal at Jam Pony except with the news about the transgenics still going strong but Max and I were fine, we still hung out like great friends and we acted like a couple when Logan was around. No much public displays of affection but just stuff like holding hands, hugging, me kissing her on the forehead. It didn't happen often but we were ready. It was driving me crazy having Max in my arms or touching her skin and just acting like I love her when I already do but couldn't tell her. It was torture being with her like that yet not telling her that I want to be with her like that for real.

I didn't notice it at first but last night at Crash, Max was looking at me all funny with the love sick eyes and I thought it was because Logan was in the room but I just waved it off and ended the night early. For the next two days OC was telling Normal that Max was too sick to come in. The same thing happened on the third day of Max's absence, and that worried me even more, because we don't get sick so what could have had Max skip work for three days? It wasn't an Eyes Only job since she only did a few of those and they were usually with me. I decided to call her on her cell. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Hey Dean." Max answered as I heard tapping on the other side.

"Hey, you alright? OC said that you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't come in today." The tone in her voice was different so I just pushed it off as her not really feeling well.

"Alright, I better go deliver some packages then. Talk to you later." I was about to hang up the phone but Max stopped me.

"Dean, wait!"

"Yeah, Maxie?" There was silence before Max continued.

"I was just wondering when you found out that my clone was in town." That question was something I wasn't expecting. What was I supposed to tell her? Of course I would know the difference between twins if one of them was someone that I love, or the 'I know you better than I know myself sometimes' cliché. No, I couldn't say that because she doesn't feel the same way towards me. So I just told her the basic truth.

"At the end of the day when I first saw her, I knew she wasn't you. So I headed to Joshua's to see if you were there and then I called your cell. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Thanks for knowing then."

"Uh, yeah sure, no problem…..Max, what's this about?" I only heard the tapping on the other side with some heavy breathing. "Max?"

"Can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"We are talking." I could have sworn I heard a faint giggle on Max's side.

"I meant face to face."

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

"Bye." I hung up without saying anything and rushed to Normal to make an excuse about having an appointment before I rushed to Max's place. I didn't know why Max wanted to see me, or why she wanted to see me now and not later at Crash.

All the possibilities were rushing in my head as I drove to her place. It wasn't until I was right in front of her door that I knew why she stayed home. As soon as I stood in front of her door, I instantly could smell the pheromones that were being emitted from her apartment and right then I knew that I was in trouble. My body started to react to her pheromones in a way that I couldn't stop it. All I could think about was getting in that apartment and kissing Max, taking her in my arms and making her mine. Every other common sense I had to pull back from the door was being pushed back by the want and desire to be with her, to taste her, to touch her, to smell her divine scent like I've wanted to for so long. It happened so fast, one minute I was levelled headed and the next, I was some crazy sex addict that needed to be with Max and before I could snap out of it, Max opened the door. I knew she could smell me out in the hallway. Her eyes were full of desire, need, and lust as she looked me over.

"Hey Dean." Max said my name in a seductive way that made my knees want to buckle but I had to stay strong, I didn't want her like this.

"Max, what have you done?" I backed up from her until I was against the opposite wall.

"What do you mean?" She said all innocent like and it was killing me the way she was acting.

"I can smell it on you, you're not yourself." I tried not to breathe in her scent as I spoke.

"I am myself Dean, I….want…..you." Max was stepping closer to me as she spoke and I couldn't move. She breathed the last three words in my face and I swear I was gonna loose control.

As Max leaned in towards me, I took the opportunity to blur down the hallway and down towards my bike to go back to my apartment. I could sense that Max was chasing me but I needed to focus on what to do. I wanted Max but not like this, I wanted her to want me because she had feelings for me, not because her screwed up feline DNA is making her want me or any other guy in the city. I rushed to my apartment and locked the door and had a chair blocking its way but I knew that wasn't going to stop her. It was only minutes later when I could smell the pheromones again on the other side of my door. I was backing up in my apartment until I heard the kicking at my door before it swung open to reveal Max. She sauntered inside and slammed the door shut before making her way to the living room where I was.

"I want you Dean." She declared as she locked eyes with me.

"Max, you're not thinking straight." Max walked a little closer as she took her leather jacket off and dropped it to the floor to reveal her blue, skin tight tank top.

"Yes I am."

"It's the heat talking Max, fight it." I was trying so hard to fight the effect she was having on me. It wasn't just the regular heat induced reaction I was fighting off, but I was fighting off my natural attractive towards her, the one that I've been fighting off for a long time now.

"I don't want to fight it." Max had moved around the couch so that it wasn't between us anymore.

"Fight it Max, you don't want this!"

"I'm not gonna fight it anymore." Anymore? I stood to think that one through which was a bad idea side Max was closing in on me. I moved around the room as she trailed behind, not keeping her eyes off of me. I headed towards the bathroom, thinking that maybe if she had a cold shower, then she might have enough sense to leave. I had backed myself up to the wall beside the bathroom door and I had to hold Max back before she got any closer. It didn't help much, my hands were on her bare skin as I felt her skin burning up under my touch.

"Max stop! Control yourself."

"No."

"God, why are you doing this to me?" My hold on her was loosening and she was stepping closer.

"Because I want you!" Max said in that seductive voice once again.

"You're in heat!" I practically shouted hoping that fact alone would make her stop.

"Yeah but I could've had any guy I wanted by now." Max had lowered my hands from their hold as she walked into my arms to whisper into my ear. "But I want you Dean Winchester, only you." Right at that moment I wanted to kiss Max so badly, like I did the moment I first saw her but I resisted the urge. She's just playing with you, I kept telling myself. She's never shown you signs of having feelings for you.

"Why me?" It was all I could whisper into her ear as she back up to look me in the eyes. Her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes had no Manticore mask covering what she felt, I saw the desire, the need, the lust that I assumed were from the heat. But I also saw understanding, passion, intensity and………….love?

"Why do you think?" I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes when I didn't answer but only gave her a confused look. "I love you Dean." My eyes widened at her confession. She can't love me, she loves Logan. This can't be happening? But what if it's true?

"You love Logan."

"No, I don't. I haven't for awhile. I love you Dean Winchester."

I couldn't process what she said fast enough and Max was up real close that she brushed her lips along my jawbone before meeting my lips in a kiss. The kiss was more than I could image with Max. I could feel the electricity flowing in my body as the kiss deepened. I could feel the intensity of the kiss rise as her arms snaked around my neck as one of my hands pulled her in tightly towards me as she fit perfectly against my body as the other cupped her face. I kissed her back so hard that others couldn't handle it but she kissed me back with the same force, passion and intensity that I gave her. It was a longer kiss since we didn't need oxygen yet but once we broke apart, we were both panting for some air yet still staring at each other.

"I love you too Maxie. Always have."

"Make love to me then."

"Max-"

"I want you and only you, Dean. Now make me yours." Max seductively whispered into my ear and I instantly pulled Max into another heated kiss as I lifted her up and took her to my bedroom as I couldn't resist the pheromones or her anymore.

~*~*~*~*~

Before I woke up, I started to panic. What if Max didn't mean any of it? What if she used me again? What if she wants to forget it all? I can't forget it, now that I've had her, I don't want to let her go. I could sense that they were a pair of eyes watching me before I opened my eyes, as well as the smell of pheromones had faded away. I opened my eyes to see that the room was dark and that it was night time from the looks of it as the moonlight shown through my bedroom window. I turned by head to the side to where the eyes were and I saw Max's gorgeous eyes staring back at me, accompanied with a smile.

"Hi there." I smiled down at her.

"Hi."

"Have to say, I was a little worried." Max moved her head to rest it on top of my chest.

"Why's that?"

"I thought earlier was all just a dream." I kissed the top of Max's head.

"Nope, it wasn't." Max inched up and kissed me on the lips. It felt like the first one all over again.

"I love you Maxie."

"I love you too Dean."

"Since when?"

"For awhile now, just didn't occur to me until last week that I did. I was too focused on Logan but I loved you both at the same time. Even my clone helped me out in a way."

"How so?"

"Telling identical twins apart is definitely a sign." I smiled. She had noticed.

"I was hoping you would say that. So what about when we went to that classy club?"

"The feelings were there for you."

"And when I confessed about Rachel and my past?"

"Kind of jealous there and I liked you then too." I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Max being jealous over me.

"Aww. Now how about, when you got that temporary cure?"

"Kept thinking about you plus I spend it with you instead of with Logan, didn't I?"

"True, and when you were shot?"

"I heard you."

"You did?"

"Yup, I don't fully sleep you know." I gave a slight laugh.

"Good to know, so what about now?" I asked.

"I want to be with you, no more pretending."

"I wasn't pretending." I admitted as I had grinned at the thought.

"Neither was I."

"I still get my pie though, right?" Max slapped me in the arm. I couldn't help it. "What? Just asking."

"I was thinking of giving you something else." Max kissed me again and I couldn't help but smile in the kiss. Once I broke from the kiss I saw a glimpse of Max's neck.

"Max, are you sure about us?"

"Yes Dean, why?"

"It's just…..I think I marked you earlier." I brushed Max's hair away from her neck as I saw the bite mark that I had given her earlier.

"I think I marked you too." I felt a slight stinging at the side of my own neck when Max slightly touched it.

"I guess I'm yours then Sweetheart."

"And I'm yours." I took Max in for another kiss as I spent the rest of the night with my mate, my lover and my best friend.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** What do you think? They didn't have a situation where Max went into heat during Season 2, so this is my take on it......sorry if it's lame, but I tried. Sorry if either Dean/Alec or Max seem out of character but I needed this scene to happen =D

**REVIEWS are welcomed =D**


	15. Ch 14: Mysterious Runes

"**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Love Among the Runes" thoughts (Episode 2.20 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU just a little

TAKES PLACE IN APRIL

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

Everything was perfect, Max and I were truly together as lovers and as mates. Nothing could tear us apart. We still acted like we use to, with all the bantering but they were playful, fun and exciting. We knew each other the best, sometimes better than we know ourselves. We knew each others' secrets, strengths and we'll always have each others' backs. It had been a week since I told Max that I loved her and she said it right back. It was a week since her heat and for a few days I couldn't believe that she wanted to be with me. I swear she had to keep telling me that she wasn't joking and that she wanted me, that she loved me. I think it finally sunk in once she told Original Cindy that we were officially together, no more pretending in front of Logan, it was the real deal. OC seemed overjoyed, probably because she always knew in a way that Max and I were made for each other, I do agree with that, we fit together perfectly. Yeah, I know, I sound pathetic but whatever. I, Dean Winchester, am in love with Max Guevara. I never thought in a millions years I would ever find love and be loved because of what I am or because of how my family lives. But now I can't believe I waited so long to tell her, I can't even imagine what my life would be like if I never walked into her cell back at Manticore. It feels amazing.

We are even helping Joshua and his transhuman friends at Terminal City with whatever they need since they can't go out and get it themselves. We rescue those that White is after and we take them back to TC so that they can join the rest of the Manticore alumni. A lot of the X5s are actually working at Jam Pony without Normal even knowing and once I convinced him to start up 'Motor Pony' we are able to get to places faster as well as get to transgenics faster if they needed our help. An old unit mate of mine, Biggs, joined 'Team Jam Pony' recently and it's been great catching up. We worked on missions together and he helps us out with Terminal City.

We got Logan hooked up to Terminal City's command center through webcam as he sets up his new home at Joshua's old place since White traced his last hack a couple of weeks ago when Max's clone was in town. Max still avoids Logan unless there's an Eyes Only mission that could benefit TC in a way, so usually I'm in on the mission too. Our new mission was to find old computer parts for Logan so that he could get Eyes Only up and running again. We eventually came across one of White's breeding cult told me about her incident with them when she was out of town with Logan a couple of months back. Apparently she was infected with their snake's blood but she didn't show any symptoms like White's son, Ray had. Now Max just has the infected mark on her hand, the one that resembles Joshua's medallion from Sandeman, our creator. Now, all we have are more questions about how Sandeman is involved with the breeding cult.

It wasn't until later at Crash that night that I noticed these funny markings on Max's wrist that weren't there that morning, I thought it was a tattoo but Max was too freaked out about them. These runes just appeared all over Max's body now and they resembled the symbol of Joshua's medallion and of the breeding cult's symbol. Logan doesn't seem to know what the runes say but he suggests that it's a message from Sandeman, like our barcodes. Dix and Luke, some of the transhumans, got started on translating the Ancient Minoan runes with Logan's help.

If we weren't delivering packages for 'Motor Pony' or trying to avoid White's attempts at killing us, Max and I were at TC helping out and trying to uncover this whole rune situation. We then met CJ who was claiming to be an X5 but from the way Max beat him up so quickly, he clearly wasn't one of us. It was amusing to watch and he seemed to recognize Joshua's medallion but we couldn't question him any further when Luke pointed out Biggs' face that was on the news as a 'suspected transgenic' which wasn't good. I quickly dialled his number.

_"Hey. You won't believe what just happened to me." Biggs finally answered after the third ring._

_"Where are you?"_

_"Near your place." Biggs seemed a little out of breath and I was getting worried._

_"You're on the news, you need to hide now!" I ordered._

_"What?" Biggs was shocked and I could hear his breathing quicken._

_"Biggs, just get off the streets! Call back when you're safe so that we can get you."_

_"Got it."_ Biggs confirmed before hanging up.

All we could do was wait. It was torture waiting for Biggs to call back, I was pacing around the command center while Max did the same but not as frantic as I was. He was one of my best friends from Manticore and everything was just going wrong. How did they know that Biggs was an X-series? He covers his barcode really well, did they figure out another way to point us out? It had been twenty minutes before my phone started to ring again.

_"Yeah?"_

_"It's me."_

_"Where are you now?"_

_"Right behind you." I turned around to see Biggs there, panting and giving me a sly grin that caused me to grin. I closed my phone as I headed over to him and he closed his own phone._

_"Scared the shit outta me man. What happened?" I gave Biggs a hard pat on his shoulder before he started to explain._

_"I don't know Alec. I don't know how they knew but I was in the market getting coffee and then I see all these undercover cops surrounding me, and once they held a gun to me I ran."_

_"You didn't do anything?" Max asked as she walked up beside me._

_"Nah, I was acting like everyone else and my barcode was covered." Biggs added in confusion since he didn't do anything wrong._

_"Seems like they figured out how to." I stated my suspicion as I scratched the back of my neck where my own barcode would be if I didn't get it lasered._

_"Biggs, you need to lay low." Max added._

_"Don't have to tell me twice."_

_"Hey Luke, is there any way you could figure out what White's men have that could pick a transgenic out of a crowd?" Max shouted to the transhuman at the computer consol._

_"I'll try." The transhuman responded. "But I think you guys should check this out." _

Luke motioned for the monitors as a press conference with the Senator was going on about a new technology that has captured a few transgenics already and that they are about to be shipped off.

Max immediately takes control and tells me to get as many weapons as my contacts can supply as we plan to rescue those captured transgenics. Max voiced her suspicions about CJ being part of White's breeding cult and that's when we found the snake that he left behind. I never hated snakes before knowing about the breeding cult ones. Max went to return the snake to CJ and get some answers as I looked over the plans to get the transgenics out. I was getting worried when Max didn't come back after a few hours.

Max wasn't answering her cell phone and I was driving command center crazy with my pacing and uneasiness with the situation. Joshua tried to calm me down but I couldn't handle just waiting around. Max finally called into command center saying she had the transgenics and need a secure place for transport and I was overjoyed and furious that she went after them by herself. Before I got a word in, Max explained that CJ set her up and that White had her chained up and was talking about the runes as a message that stated how to foil the breeding cult's plans. Max also learned that Sandeman is White and CJ's father and that he created Max to stop their plans. I was just so confused but all I could do was hold Max in my arms as the rest of the transgenics were reloaded into our convoy.

Once we all got back to Terminal City, it was time to party. It was a great day, Biggs got back safe, saved a couple of transgenics from White and we learned a little more about the runes. I was taking bets about the face off between Mole and the Arctic Division soldier we rescued earlier about who could last the longest in the other's ideal conditions (Mole in the cold while his opponent was in the heat). Max was updating Logan via web chat about her encounter with White while I was helping to set up their face off.

_"Hey Max, check it out, got a little bet going on over here to see who could last the longest, you want in?" I asked while she was in the middle of her web chat and I saw a smile on her face._

_"Sure, I'll join in a minute." She continued to smile._

_"Alright, I'll get you a beer too." I offered._

_"Thanks." I smiled back at her before heading off so that she could end her web chat with Logan. _

I knew that it was important that Logan was updated with what had happened but I didn't like that it was keeping Max from celebrating with the rest of us. Sure, I knew Max was with me now and done with Logan but it still sucked that he tried to talk with her as often as before, and acting as if he was never going to let her go. Max was happier here and it showed once she joined in on the party with some beer and bets. A lot went down in the past few days and we accomplished a lot, so I think all of Terminal City deserves to celebrate, even if it's just for the night.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I couldn't kill Biggs, I wasn't going to let Dean loose his buddy from Manticore. Originally, this was the episode that Alec found out that Max said they were 'dating' but obviously, I had that done like a few chapters ago.

I hope you liked it =D You know the drill......**REVIEW =D**


	16. Ch 15: Freedom Fight

**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - "Freak Nation" thoughts (Episode 2.21 of _Dark Angel_) -- AU since Dean is more present than Alec was in the original episode

TAKES PLACE IN MAY

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It's been a week since the runes appeared on Max's skin with new ones appearing everyday. Seen we didn't know if they would fade later on, Max wanted me to take pictures of them so that we could have Dix and Luke look at them and translate what the messages mean. So far, there has been no luck to their meanings or what triggered them from appearing in the first place. As if that wasn't our only problem, lately the people of Seattle have caught on that some of the transhumans live in Terminal City that has been fenced off by the public before Manticore was burned down due to its toxic spill exposure. Lucky for us transgenics, we are immune to bioweapons so some toxins won't affect us in the slightest. Every X-series that has been helping out with TC have been trying to get money and supplies to keep the rest of its residents alive and secure just in case the Ordinaries decide to attack. It may be stupid but people do strange things when they are scared. Either way it doesn't make it any better. Biggs is stuck in Terminal City since he's still a wanted suspect and all over the news. Normal was on my ass for suggesting to hire him but his attention shifted when he thought my birthday was approaching, which was fine by me, the less time Normal spends worrying on the transgenic issues the better. Max was late to work since she had to drop the latest photos at TC.

It just seemed like a regular typical day at Jam Pony until Joshua and Mole showed up with an X5 and X6 accompanying them as well as a few sector cops on their ass. It wasn't looking good for any of us. Instantly the situation turned into a hostage crisis held inside Jam Pony with Mole and Joshua as the captors. Mole took me as one of the hostages to take as cover as well as to keep my cover but that didn't go well once I got shot in the shoulder and we had to retreat back inside to find Normal having a gun to the five of us, trying to protect his 'Golden Boy', lucky me.

"_Hold it right there Freak show!" I heard Normal yell out as he pointed the gun between Joshua then at Mole as I came up behind them. "You're bleeding." I had to resist the urge as he stated the obvious. I touched the wound that was now bleeding as a shock of pain went through my body but all I did was look at the blood._

"_Yeah, bullets will do that to you." I instantly stated and I instantly knew that was the wrong thing to say. I should be holding my shoulder in agony if I was an Ordinary, but no one caught my slip up._

"_Okay…..you're safe now." Normal stated as he levelled his gun between the two transhumans while the two X-series were standing behind Joshua's protective brace. No way was I feeling safe with Normal having a gun. _

"_No-" I used my transgenic speed and manoeuvred the gun out of Normal's hand by doing a reverse arm breaker and Mole instantly pointed his shotgun at Normal. "-I'm safe now." I motioned for Mole to lower his shotgun and he stepped back but one of the employees tried to make a run for it. "No one leaves!" I shouted but Cece, another X5, stopped him in his tracks, revealing herself to the rest of the bike messengers and repeating my order for 'Nobody move!' _

I took control of the situation as I went into complete soldier mode telling Cece to call TC headquarters and tell them our situation, told Joshua to patrol the front while Mole took the back and I got the X6 kid, Dalton, to watch the streets from upstairs.

"_My 'Golden Boy's' a mutant." Normal stated after I gave the orders and I had to resist the urge to laugh. He finally gets it why I was so great at cage fighting. Poor guy._

"_We prefer 'genetically empowered'." I answered with a smug smile. _

"_Take me Jesus." Normal replied as he rubbed the arm that had held the gun moments ago. _

"_Careful what you wish for." Mole stated as he was crouched down by the back window with his shotgun ready._

"_Mole-" I ordered in a tone telling him to stop._

"_Whatever Princess." I scoffed._

"_Alec?" I turned around to Cece as she walked up with a report._

"_Yeah." _

"_Base is figuring out a plan now-" Cece hesitated as I gave her a look to continue. "-Biggs said that she left awhile ago." I brushed my hand over my face in frustration at the news. _

I was glad that Max wasn't in this mess but I was worried because she wasn't at TC so I didn't know where she was only minutes later when the back window crashed and in came Max riding a hoverdrone to the ground as it skid to a stop.

"_Hey, who ordered a pizza?" Max said so casually. _

"_What the hell Max? You can't just come crashing in here on a hoverdrone!"_

"_I just did." I groaned at Max's comeback. This wasn't the time to argue._

"_Mole, Joshua, cover the window with the lockers. Cece, cover the back. When you're done, resume your positions-" I looked to the transhumans before moving back to Cece, "- then Cece, go take over for Dalton and send him down." I finished before I turned my attention back to Max. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Got disconnected with Joshua, figured that you might need a-" Max hesitated. "-What's that?" I followed her gaze to my wounded shoulder. _

"_It's a whole in my body made by a bullet." I said sarcastically._

"_Been there, done that."_

"_I remember."_

"_You need to get that patched up. Hang on." Max disappeared to get the first aid kit from Normal's office. While she was gone Dalton came down and I told him to check the news and he left just before Max returned. I slowly took off my jacket and sweater and rolled up my t-shirt sleeve as Max started to clean my wound._

"_So what do we do now?"_

"_I don't know. How bad was it out there?"_

"_Too many cop cars surrounding the building. Makes walking out of here not so easy." Max joked but I could sense that she was worried. _

"_We're gonna get out of this." Max sighed as she started to bandage my shoulder._

"_Alright, so what do we have here?"_

"_X6 checking the news is Dalton. He came with X5, Gem whose about to give birth. Mole and Joshua were picking them up when they hit a problem and since you told them I could get them a car, they came here with sector cops on their trail." _

"_Mind if I take over?" Max asked as she finished the dressing on my shoulder. _I was happy to give it all to Max; I didn't want to deal with the cops when the time came.

"_Be my guest. I've got your back, Maxie."_ Max smiled before heading over to Original Cindy to see how Gem was doing.

Mole was getting agitated with the situation and was always picking fights with Max over authority but I always had to call him out on it. Normal even caused trouble and Original Cindy had to convince the rest of the Ordinaries to stay seated otherwise all of us transgenics were dead. Max was with Joshua as they watched the news and I was calling up base to see if they could hack into some satellite feed and get us a visual of our situation.

~*~*~*~*~

Dix was working on the connection to the satellite with the Jam Pony computer from base as Max was talking to the special agent in charge of this little hostage situation.

"_-not far, they'll be home for dinner." Max hung up the phone to the cops as I hung up my cell phone with Dix. _

"_Max, check this out." Max walked over to the other side of the dispatch counter and joined me at the computer. "Got Dix to hook us up with a live satellite feed of the building's surroundings, looks like they got every corner covered." I showed Max the computer screen with a bird's eye view of outside. _

"_Our only chance out is through the transport they give us. That's-" Max whispered to me. _

"_You're dreaming if you think they're gonna let us just drive off into the sunset. Get it through your head, the only way they want this to end, is with us dead." Mole interrupted her and I couldn't help but clench my fist at the thought. _

"_Mole, enough! We've dealt with worse before." I exclaimed. _

"_Yeah, but we were better armed. We've now got squat." Mole interjected. _

"_We're soldiers, we're trained to survive and that's what we'll do!" I added ending the argument. It remained silent for the rest of the wait for the transport vehicle with the noise from the news in the background. If only they knew that we were created to protect America, then maybe they would accept us. Everyone rotated their posts while Max paced by the phone for Special Agent Clemente to call back. I was watching the satellite feed and alerted everyone the vehicle was here before the call came through. I couldn't get the footage closer to see what we were up against but Logan called Max to give her the details on the cops' plans as he was on the outside in the crowd. Joshua slowly pulled the chain to raise the back door enough for Max and I could take a peek outside. I could hear what Logan was saying through the phone._

"_I don't know, it's dicy, you got shooters on the roof and the bus doors are exposed on both sides." I could see the snipers on the roof but something didn't feel right._

"_Yeah, looks pretty messy." Max replied to Logan's observation as she also spotted the snipers. _

"_Alright, you're gonna have to use the messengers as shields." I cringed at the thought._

"_Okay." Max told Logan before shouting more orders towards Special Agent Clemente._

"_Clemente, I'm gonna need the snipers on the roof to pull back, or no deal." We saw the snipers being pulled back but something didn't feel right. It wasn't my X5 training telling me this, it was the hunter training from Dad that got me on edge. Dad always said trust your instincts and if I was in Clemente's shoes I would have a back up plan. _

"_Alright, you're clear." Logan reported. _

"_Wish me luck." Max said before hanging up on Logan._

"_Max?" Max looked at me and then I continued. "This doesn't feel right."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm getting this very bad feeling."_

"_I know me too, but we have no choice." _

She was right, we don't have a choice. Max sent the first group as she promised before we were going to head for the vehicle. Mole took Normal, Joshua took Sketchy, OC and Cece covered Max and I stayed behind to watch out for Gem as the rest of the bike messengers surrounded us in the back. It wasn't looking good as we slowly walked outside into the chaos. The more exposed we were on the outside, the more my insides were turning. It didn't feel right, something was going to happen. I surveyed the crowd quickly and saw White before I saw Logan looking at the building and I followed his gaze to the windows below and saw the hidden snipers. I shouted "_RETREAT_" to everyone before Logan called out Max's name and pounced on the cop cruiser with his exoskeleton. Everyone started moving back before the sniper got a shot in and caught Cece in the left shoulder, bringing her down. Logan, Mole and I covered everyone's back as we fired back at the snipers while Max dragged Cece back inside and the rest of Clemente's men just stood by.

_Once everyone was inside, we slammed the metal door down and retreated further back from the door. _

"_Anyone else hit?" I shouted and got repetitive 'No's' as my replies as Max checked over Cece's shoulder. I instantly joined her side as Mole and Joshua covered the back door. _

"_How deep is it?" I asked as I kneeled down beside Max. _

"_Looks as bad as yours was and the bullet went through. We need to stop the bleeding." Both Max's hands were pressing down on Cece's wound from both sides. _

"_Dalton! First aid box, stat!" I ordered and Dalton returned in a hurry._

"_Stay with us Cece!" Max told the fellow X5 as we both worked to get Cece patched up and stop her bleeding. _

"_Like I have a choice." I scoffed and Max smiled at Cece's remark. Cece's strong and she wasn't giving up without a fight. Cece was patched up in no time and was up to move around again, she was a little weaker than I was but she'll pull through. _

"_Why did they shoot? We did everything the cops wanted…why?" Joshua questioned after Cece was done. _

"_It wasn't the cops Big Fella, it was White." I added with a sneer to White's name and I noticed that Max's eyes had widened. _

"_White's here?" Joshua interjected. _

"_Saw him outside before I called for the retreat. He ordered the shot." I continued. _

"_Well, this is just fuckin' perfect!" Mole said furiously. As if the situation wasn't bad enough, now we have to deal with White and his breeding cult agenda. _

"_White screwed this up to make the situation escalate. Damn it! He's gonna use this against us." Max stares blankly as she's putting everything together. I dragged my hand over my face in annoyance._

"_So what do we do now Princess?" Mole directed it towards me but I was looking at Max._

"_Wait it out, figure out what they're planning next and be prepared." Everyone took their positions again for patrol while I sent myself to watch the satellite footage that's still streaming live. Gem was still trying to hold off giving birth to her baby and Cece was healing quite nicely, like my own wound, hers will be healed enough that it will only feel tender as if we pulled something. _

~*~*~*~*~

_No move had been made and it's clearly dark outside with Dix changing the footage to a thermal image. The room was definitely tense as the situation stretched on but everyone remained quiet except for the news and Normal telling Gem what to do with her breathing. Max continued pacing in front of dispatch until she couldn't take it anymore and stopped right in front of me. _

"_It's me White wants. I'm going out there."_

"_Maxie, no!" I interjected. No way was I going to let Max give herself up to White, especially when White was going to kill her once he saw her. She was giving up and I wasn't going to let that happen. _

"_He wants this thing to end as badly as possible and I'm not gonna let that happen." Max argued. _

"_Max, you're not going out there and that's final!"_

"_I have to." Max said softly and I couldn't help but groan. _

"_Max, listen to Alec. You can't go out there!" Logan added as he walked closer to the dispatch center but keeping his distance from Max. _

"_If I go out there, White will leave you all alone, I'm doing it for everyone." _

"_Max, after I got the new photos from Dix, we translated the new runes on your skin." Logan added and it got my attention and hopefully Max's too. _

"_Is that the message from father?" Joshua came over to see the piece of paper with the runes on it that Logan had taken out._

"_That's right. And it's complete now, the symbols have multiple meanings but the gist is something like '__**when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless.**__'." I was confused once Logan finished._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Max voiced. _

"_It means something really, really bad, like biblically bad is gonna happen." I tensed up when Logan said that, how bad is something to be considered biblically bad?_

"_And you're the one whose gonna stop it." Original Cindy clearly pointed out as she came out from behind Joshua causing Max to become speechless. I came out from around the dispatch counter and signalled for Cece to take my place as I went to stand beside Max. I whispered to Max that everything will be alright when Mole saunters up and gives his opinion. _

"_Look, if all of this is about White getting Max, I mean specifically Max, then I think she should go out there." _

"_Forget it." I heard Logan say under his breath, but I was too focused on Max since she hadn't said anything. _

"_No she makes a break for it, lets him see her, she's fast, she has a chance of making it." Mole continued with his plan and I couldn't help but growl at him. Mole hesitated before he continued. "Then he'll leave us alone because he knows she's gone."_

"_No, no, out of the question Mole." _

"_Wake up chimp! We're out of options here-" Mole was getting aggravated with Logan's disagreement. _

"_No you wake up, she's the key to saving millions of lives-" Slowly Logan's words were fading from my mind and so were Mole's as all my attention was on Max who suddenly tensed and turned to face the front door of Jam Pony. I followed her gaze and suddenly had that feeling again from before…..something very bad was about to happen. _

"_Dean?" Max whispered so that only I could hear but I continued to stare at the door._

"_Yeah?" I whispered back. _

"_You feel that?" I could tell that Max was having the same feeling I was having, like we were in sync or something. It was perfect because I didn't have to question it, we already knew what the other one meant. _

"_Yeah, something's coming." I said before moving quickly to the satellite footage to check out our suspicions. _

"_They're coming." I saw Max turn around and I heard her tell Mole, Logan and the rest of them since they stopped arguing. Max started motioning everyone to go upstairs and I saw the thermal imagining of a vehicle pull up to the building with heat signatures approaching the building. _

"_Max, we've got company!" I shouted to her as everyone else started moving faster up the stairs. _

~*~*~*~*~

Joshua carried Gem upstairs, Max led the rest of the Ordinaries upstairs while Mole and I took cover downstairs with our guns cocked and ready for when White and his men showed up. It was long before White and his men blasted the door off and caused Mole and I to retreat upstairs with the others and lock ourselves upstairs.

"_Take cover." I heard Max say as Mole and I took our positions and found that we're out of ammunition. I looked to Max as she gave the order while I tucked my gun away. "Wait for my signal, we hit hard, we hit fast, and we don't back off. This is for all the marbles people." _

Suddenly we hear a crash from the ceiling in the next room as the Familiars entered the room from the skyline. As we saw the light of their flashlights, Max gave us more commands of how to attack with the Manticore communication tactics we learned. It's in times like these you have to be thankful for that awful place. Cece stayed hidden from the rest and was ordered to only help out if one of us was in need of it since her shoulder was still healing. She could fight, but Max wasn't gonna risk it. I could hear the click of the lock that indicated that some of them were by the door and I heard the small whimpers from Gem as she was fighting off the screams from being in labour.

The Familiars were closing in and it wasn't until they were right below us that we descended from our hanging positions and started the fighting. Max took on the leader, Thula, while everyone else grabbed a Familiar. Shots were fired and everyone was trying to get the guns for themselves as well as pushing people into the glass windows. Familiars are stronger than Ordinaries and they don't feel any pain. They are basically a transgenic's equal but they have come to this stage of their evolution through breeding while we were created in a lab. I had to focus on my own fight and slip into being X5-494, the soldier, the fighter, the survivor. I couldn't have any thoughts on Max or the others until my opponent was down. I know that as soldiers, they all can handle themselves. This is what we were trained to do, we were trained to fight the Familiars and now we are fighting for our freedom.

Joshua was using brute force and going through soldiers as Mole was taking on multiple opponents. Cece went to Logan's rescue once he was thrown around by a Familiar while another got my shoulder to throb again. Max was being thrown around by Thula as she was throwing punches with no reaction to the pain. That's one thing I wish I had during the fight, a high pain threshold. I dodged a lot of hits while I figured out how to take my opponent down. I just needed the idea to come while I dodged, punched and kicked the Familiar with nothing, not even a flinch from them. I had it, I clearly had enough. I let the Familiar have it all, I brought out X5-494, Alec _AND_ Dean Winchester out to fight and brought out the moves that Manticore and Dad taught me and I imagined I was facing every evil son-of-a-bitch that I've faced all rolled into one. I used my speed as my weapon, I forced punches so hard that would knock an Ordinary out instantly but I just kept giving it to them. Gave it to them hard and fast hoping their body couldn't take that much impact at once. I couldn't kill them even if I wanted to. It would make the situation worse for all transgenics when the public thought back to this day. Before I knew it, the Familiar was too dazed at what I was doing that I managed to put a sleeper hold on them. Once my opponent was down, I surveyed around to see Max just about to handcuff Thula to a pillar, Joshua was beating the crap out of White and Mole was knocking the last of the Familiars out unconscious. In the back of my mind I could hear Gem screaming as Normal was telling her it was time but the rest of us were securing the floor, taking any weapons and checking to make sure the Familiars were unconscious. A bunch of 'clears' were said before Max rushed over to a growling Joshua to stop him from killing White.

"_Joshua, No! JOSHUA NO!" Max rushed over to Joshua's side as he had White in a position that would break his back. "Joshua, no!"_

"_HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Joshua growled. "He killed Annie." He continued in a devastating tone._

"_No, he deserves to die A LOT. But if you kill him now, the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenics killed a human being in cold blood……and then they'll never stop hunting us." Max slowly stated to get it through to Joshua. Joshua finally tossed White to the floor and secured him as Max lowered herself down to his face. _

"_Bring around your muscle queens any time, I'll be happy to kick their ass."_

"_We're not finished." White interjected in a low voice but all the transgenics heard it. _

"_Fe'nos tol, bitch." Max flicked White on the nose before getting up to face us. The room was filled with an innocent cry as Gem's baby was born without a barcode. Gem was overjoyed that her baby was free from being called a freak but we weren't, not yet. We still had to get out of the building and Max had a plan. _

"_Strip the Familiars' down and take their uniform. Alec, Cece, Logan, OC and Sketchy, put them on, you're taking their places. Mole and Joshua tape the Familiars up after they're done stripping them down." Max moved closer to Gem and Normal. "Does the baby need anything?"_

"_Just a blanket." Normal suggested as everyone else followed Max's orders. _

_It wasn't long before I was in the SWAT team uniform the Familiars were wearing, Gem was ready for transport and the rest of us were ready to play the roles the Familiars had played. Joshua and Mole got everyone taped up as they were still unconscious. We assumed our positions as the other bike messengers got into their spots where they would wait for Clemente. _

"_You guys ready for this?" Max asked as Logan took role as SWAT team leader with me handling Max while Sketchy and Cece took hold of Mole and Joshua as OC escorted Gem and Dalton._

"_Let's do this." Logan stated before switching into SWAT leader mode. "Weapons down, hold your fire, team coming out." He shouted outside to Clemente's men before we proceeded. "Let's go!" The rest of us followed behind him as he led us to the transport vehicle. Max was struggling like a prisoner in my hold as we walked with the citizens shouting anti-transgenic phrases that made me cringe. Logan was definitely doing an excellent job with all the orders. For an Ordinary, he had his moments. As we passed Clemente, Logan ordered that White wanted him to secure the building, but it was a way of getting him and his men away from us as we made our escape. Once securely inside the armoured vehicle, I uncuffed Max, Mole and Joshua while Logan drove us out with Sketchy following in the ambulance. _

"_We're clear." Max confirmed after we left the noise of the crowd behind us and the truck was filled with celebratory cheers for a job well done. _

"_Yeah, baby, that's what I'm talking about." Mole happily stated as he pounded fists with a happy Joshua. _

"_It's all good." _I added in while I smiled at Max and she smiled back before leaning forward to Logan and she told him to head for Terminal City. I called Dix on my cell phone and told him we were on our way and to be ready. It wasn't long before the cops were back on our tails with the sirens blaring at us. I could hear Clemente's voice over the bullhorn as he ordered us to pull over but Max told Logan to keep going. I was getting worried and Mole had his gun in his hand again as he looked out the back window with me. I didn't know what Max was planning now because it wasn't going to be smooth sailing; she was leading them directly into Terminal City.

We hit a dead end when Clemente's voice came through the bullhorn again calling for our weapons and our hands in the air. Everyone in our truck groaned when Max said to follow the order. I had fought the law and the law won at this point. Max wasn't worried, she wasn't scared, she had a plan as she walked confidently towards Clemente as the rest of us were down on our knees with our hands behind our heads.

_"452?" Clemente asked to see who he was dealing with earlier._

_"You can call me Max." She answered him._

_"I think you better get down on the ground now." Clemente ordered as his gun was still pointed at her._

_"Actually, I think you should probably go."_

_"I'm not gonna tell you again." Clemente warned._

_"I'm not gonna tell __**you** again." Max interjected smugly and I had to try and cover my smirk. _

Max definitely kept her attitude and it was then that I heard footsteps approaching and guns getting cocked and ready. Transgenics and transhumans were surrounding us as every single one of them carried a weapon and stood their ground as they provided back up as the rest of us stood to our feet.

_"You could try and arrest us all, but you guys might want to call it a night and go have a beer." Max challenged. _

Clemente didn't hesitate to order his men back out of Terminal City and back behind the fence. The rest of the cops drove off leaving Clemente to thank Max for preventing a blood bath and he warned us about it only being the beginning. Clemente wishes Max the best in what her decisions were now before walking away, leaving the residents of Terminal City to surround and look for orders to follow.

_"Escape and evade. We divide up into teams-"_

_"No, we stay here!" Max interrupted Mole._

_"In a couple of hours, that perimeter will be completely locked down, tanks, National Guard, every cop within a hundred miles." Mole pointed out._

_"We'd be digging our own graves Max." Dix, the monocle transhuman, agreed with Mole._

_"Mole's right, we move now, they'll never be able to catch us all." Luke added in. There was a pause as I watched Max and could see the gears in her brain working but what she had said next, was something I thought I would never hear._

"_Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone from leaving, but I'm through running and hiding and being afraid. I'm not going to live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face, to have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America, and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks, who cares? Today, I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand right here. Who's with me?"_

Max raises her right fist up in the air as she waited for others to join her. Joshua and I were the firsts while everyone from the siege joined in. Slowly, everyone joined in until Mole was the last to join the stand for our freedom. It was in that moment, that I fell for Max all over again as she proved that she was indeed different from all the rest. She was done hiding and was going to take a stance, she finally embraced what she was and is now leading the fight to get our freedom, a freedom we deserve and for a life that we should have had from the beginning.

~*~*~*~*~

_"Alright then, we got some work to do. I want someone from every division to meet back at command in thirty minutes. We have plans to discuss. The rest of you, secure the area! I wanna know where they have cops posted. This is gonna be a long night people, time to put our skills to work. Let's move out!"_ Max ordered releasing everyone to go do their part as they all scurried around in chaos. Max walked over to the rest of us in uniforms.

_"Joshua, can you show Dalton, Gem and her baby to the med bay. Cece go with them."_ Max ordered more softly with Joshua and Cece gave a nod of understanding.

_"Dix, Luke, I need you guys to get a live satellite feed running that covers all of Terminal City, we need every advantage we have. I also need you to fill me in later about the latest rune updates."_

_"Got it Max."_ Both transhumans replied before rushing off to command center.

_"Mole, cover weapons check?"_

_"Hell yes! I'm on it."_

_"Biggs!" _Biggs came running up to Max._ "Take Logan, OC and Sketchy to the mess hall for some food and then bring them to the command center when they're done." _Biggs was about to take off with the three Ordinaries until Max stops them. _"If you guys feel sick from the toxins, tell someone. Don't hesitate."_ The Ordinaries nodded before they headed off to the mess hall leaving me and Max alone.

_"You did good today Max." I complimented._

_"Good?" Max gave me a questioning look which caused me to smirk._

_"Alright, you did great today. How does it feel?" I wrapped an arm around Max's shoulder as she wrapped one of hers around my waist._

_"Feels great kicking ass, now what?" Max asked as we walked towards command center._

_"We're gonna need a chain of command for starters. But one thing's for sure….."_

_"What's that?"_

_"….I can't leave now."_

_"And why's that?"_

_"Because I'm not leaving you behind Maxie."_

_"Don't worry Dean, I'll get you back to Sam and your dad." That just made me love her even more._

_"Love you Maxie." I stopped to kiss Max on her forehead as her hold on my waist tightened as she turned it into a hug._

_"Love you too Dean." We started walking again towards command center._

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N: **So the ending after the whole fist rising thing, those scenes were not in the episode. I changed the hostage situation and the fight scene a bit, didn't really like how Alec was treated in the original, so I made Dean have a 'costarring' role. Also Cece lives (I didn't like how they introduced an X5 then kill them that episode, no fun!)

So that's it for the episode thoughts, chapters after this are my own way of weaving Dean from the _Dark Angel _timeline into his _Supernatural _timeline (then later into the _Twilight _timeline).

I'll post the last four chapters tomorrow once I'm done with school. So I'm leaving today's updates with this chapter (and it seems to be the longest of today's updates).

**Enjoy, REVIEW** and thanks for reading this =D


	17. Ch 16: Celebrations

**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Celebrations (may contain stuff from the _Dark Angel _novels but I didn't like how it ended -_-)

TAKES PLACE AFTER SERIES FINALE

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was decided that Max was the leader since she's the one that convinced everyone to stay in the first place as well as how she dealt with many situations in the past involving the Ordinaries, she was more experienced with handing them compared to everyone else (I was too but no one else knew that). We established the chain of command having a representative from each division present at all meetings that dealt with Terminal City and if anyone came across a problem, they would go to their specific representative who would take it to the meeting. Once the basics were taken care of, the rest worked out like it did before the Jam Pony siege happened. Everyone was working out ways to get money, supplies, food, weapons, you name it. The only difference now is that the public knows that we are inside TC. I got my shoulder checked out before I went any further into the planning but it seemed to have healed perfectly.

Max and I finally had to move into Terminal City since it would be safer for us inside because Max was all over the news and I wasn't going to leave her alone. We had people out on sentry duty, we had people training, people working to fix up Terminal City and we still had transgenics on the outside that weren't exposed yet to help us out.

It was three days since the siege at Jam Pony when we raised the flag that Joshua painted for us. All of those a part of the chain of command as well as others joined us on the roof for the rising of our flag as we claimed to Seattle and to the world that we are here to stay. I could see Max give a small smile at the scene as the flag flapped in the wind. I couldn't help but nudge her in the shoulder before wrapping my arms around her and placing my chin on the top of her head. Max returned my embrace as we continued to watch the flag. If the residents of Terminal City didn't know before, they sure know now that Max and I were together. After the raising of the flag, we continued on like any other day. We were able to sneak Logan, OC and Sketchy out of Terminal City since they've been inside inhaling the fumes for three days and it wasn't safe anymore. Logan seemed to drift off towards having a claim for Max, he stayed her friend and he lends a hand with Terminal City from the outside when he can but none of us go on his Eyes Only missions unless it benefits Terminal City. We can't waste our energy or resources during a time like this.

~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't until five weeks into the siege on Terminal City that Max fainted on one of our supply runs while we were heading back. It scared the crap out of me when she blacked out, and it wasn't at the best time either. I had to rush her out to med bay once we returned. Max hadn't been getting much sleep because of the shark DNA and all the responsibilities of a leader to worry about so I figured she was tired and that was it.

_"Alec?" Max asked groggily as she opened her eyes._

_"It's alright Maxie, we're alone." I reassured her._

_"What happened, Dean?"_

_"You passed out on our way out of the supply run. You wouldn't wake up so I brought you to med bay so they could check you out. I figured it was from you being so tired but they insisted on running some tests." I explained to her as I sat beside her bed._

_"And?" Max waited. I was going to tell her the results haven't come back yet but Jade, the head medic, walked into her room._

_"And good news, it's nothing serious. You've just been pushing yourself too hard lately, you need your rest."_

_"That's all? But I've gone longer without sleep and I've never fainted before."_

_"Well, all those other times, I assume you weren't pregnant." My eyes widened at the news. I couldn't believe what I heard._

_"Pregnant?!" Both Max and I questioned in shock._

_"Yeah, it looks like you are due around the New Year." I was preoccupied trying to work the math._

_"That can't be, that must mean that I-" Max was rambling on her thoughts at this point, she was shocked as much as I was. We weren't expecting this._

_"Max?" Max moved her gaze from Jade towards me and I gulped before I spoke. "Your heat…….just after your clone was in town." Max's eyes widened before she turned to Jade._

_"That can't be! I've had sex during my heat cycle before and I never got pregnant before."_

_"When you're in heat, the chances of you getting pregnant increases. I'm assuming that before, you were with Ordinaries?" Max nodded. "That explains it then. Manticore made it so that it was nearly impossible for an Ordinary to get a transgenic pregnant. Kind of like keeping the gene pool clean and what not, but if you're with a transgenic during your heat, chances are you're going to get pregnant. It was the way Manticore wanted it, to keep their precious genetics away from the Ordinaries' gene pool."_

_"Alec and I are having a baby?" Max slowly asked and Jade nodded to confirm it._

_"I'm gonna be a father?" Jade nodded at me this time._

_"I'll leave you two alone……..But Max, I suggest that you get more sleep and try not to go on more missions for awhile." Jade advised before she left the room._

_"Dean?" Max called as I was staring at the wall in thought. I couldn't believe that I was going to be a father. I never thought I could have that, not with who I am or how I lived in either life, I didn't expect this._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I didn't know………I'm sorry." Max whispered and I was confused by her apology. This was one of the greatest news I've ever gotten, I was going to have a real family of my own…..with my Maxie._

_"Don't apologize Maxie, there's nothing to apologize for. I'm thrilled!" I started to smile but I could see the confusion on Max's face._

_"You are? But I thought-" I cut her off._

_"Maxie, I never thought in a million years that I could have a family of my own but now I will….with you, and that's the greatest thing in the world."_

_"Really? But the timing?"_

_"All the more reason to fight for our freedom……….for our child." Max smiled and I leaned in to kiss her on the lips._

_"For our child." Max repeated once we broke away from our kiss and I couldn't help but smile._

We still looked for the cure for Max's retrovirus against Logan but we weren't successful in finding a permanent one until two weeks after we found out that Max was pregnant. Jade had suggested that find one before the embryo grew anymore so that it wouldn't be passed on. So we tracked down a couple of old Manticore techs and one of them created a permanent one and now Max is completely cured.

~*~*~*~*~

Once Max started to show, I made her stay in command center, helping out with the books and the planning instead of being out on missions or supply runs. She helped Dix and Luke piece together what the runes meant. Apparently, it was prophesized that a comet called 'The Coming' was supposed to pass through the Earth's atmosphere as the Millennium's Christmas Star, releasing a toxic chemical that would kill everyone not immune. The toxic chemical was found in snake's blood and for thousands of years, the Familiars have been breeding up the immunity for this toxin. Sandeman left the breeding cult and created Manticore, allowing for its soldiers to also be immune to the toxin so that they could fight off the Familiars as they would try to dominate the world. The runes on Max's skin indicate that she's the one that has the blood that holds the antibodies against the toxin. Basically, Max's blood is literally the cure to saving all of humankind and the reason why White wants Max dead specifically. So that was another reason why Max was kept at the command center since White was still out there looking to kill her. The public was still causing trouble for us but we ignored it and focused on White's attempts to attack us.

~*~*~*~*~

Max was getting close to her due date and White was still at large. I had Dix and Luke run a search for him and the rest of his breeding cult leaders, since time was running out. I figured if White knew that Max was pregnant, then the most vulnerable time he could get to her would be during labour and I wasn't going to give him that opportunity. White needed to be stopped and so did the rest of the breeding cult. We planned to take the leaders of the breeding cult down in hopes that the rest of the Familiars would take that as a message to leave us transgenics alone.

The comet came into view a few days before Christmas and Dix confirmed that the breeding cult would be having a ceremony to welcome 'The Coming'. It had been planned that we would strike their headquarters on Christmas Eve before the comet was prophesized to release the toxin. I was supposed to lead the raid but I had put Mole in charge since Max went into labour too early, she wasn't due for another three weeks. Jade said that it was because of the stress she was under causing her to deliver but Max had some complications during the delivery. She had been through so much torture in her life that it seemed like her body couldn't handle the baby inside her anymore. Jade had to perform a C-section on Max before anything else went wrong. Jade said afterwards that it was unlikely that Max would get pregnant again but there was always a slight chance.

My son, Alec Jonathan, was born on Christmas Day and he was just a bundle of joy. He had my hazel green eyes and I could just tell that he was going to have Max's brown hair. He was so small and quiet yet very strong for a premature baby. I still remember when Max first told me his name. She was still strong after the surgery.

_"So did you decide on a name yet?" I sat down beside Max's bed as she held our son in her arms._

_"Alec Jonathan." My eyes widen at the name and I was speechless. I loved it._

_"Really?" That was all I could get out._

_"Yeah, Alec after you because I still like that name and Jonathan after your father." Max explained as she looked between Alec Jonathan and me._

_"AJ for short then?"_

_"Yeah, since nobody knows you're Dean, I figured AJ would work to cover the confusion that TC might have."_

_"Thanks Maxie." I leaned forward to kiss Max on the lips before I kissed AJ lightly on the top of his head._

The rest of the day was filled with news as Mole reported that the breeding cult's leaders were eliminated and that included Ames White. All of Terminal City had a reason for celebrating for Christmas, most were partying around while some visited Max, AJ and I in med bay but it was definitely a lot to celebrate about.

Many of us had forgotten about 'The Coming' but by the time New Year's Eve came rolling by, it was as if 'The Coming' had no effect on the Ordinaries. It was as if the prophecy never existed. At this newfound discovery that the world didn't need Max's blood to save them, all of Terminal City welcomed the New Year with a huge party that Biggs and Cece organized. Transgenics were talking about it for days since they always had fun at their parties with the food, games, bets, beer and dancing all around.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** What do you think?? This only covers the time from May 2000 to January 2001 so hopefully it doesn't feel rushed. I hope you liked the little surprise (not much of a surprise if he read **Story A** but still, hope you like my take). Sorry if Dean seems sappy or such but Dean can't always be the tough macho guy, I still love him but he has the sensitive side too.

**Thanks everyone for reading** and I hope you enjoy the rest that's coming up. You know the drill **;D**


	18. Ch 17: Disappearance

**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Disappearance (pretty sure I can claim this plot but I'm stating it wasn't in _Dark Angel_'s plot)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

The siege continued on for the next two years. Terminal City did everything to try and get on the public's good side as they now didn't have to worry about the Familiars' plans. AJ was growing up fast and was showing some of his X5 abilities with the strengthened muscles, fast healing, fast reflexes, anything that a baby would show when they were only a year old was all enhanced when it came to AJ. It was impressive and both Max and I were proud. It was tough at first trying to adjust to fatherhood but it wasn't the caring for AJ that was tricky, it was trying to balance everything else with it. Max still had to run Terminal City and I had to help. It was hard trying to do everything we did as soldiers before but now we had to do that plus be the best parents possible for AJ. Biggs, Cece, Gem and a bunch of other X5s tried to help take the load off for us like standing in for us on one of the missions or doing the paperwork for us so that we could be there for AJ. Sometimes, they even agreed to babysit too, but all of Terminal City pitched in to keep AJ safe from the public and from the remaining Familiars.

As time went on, the public started to either hate us even more or they just left us alone but it was the government that was our problem now. They wanted us back to work for them, they wanted a 'New Manticore' and none of us liked that idea. So we decided to disappear, all of us. It took us months but we came up with a plan to make them think that we were gone for good. We started packing up all we could and transporting it out of the city to the different Eyes Only's safe houses. We all were to separate, escape and evade and stay in contact with the untraceable cell phones each group had. We all would have to lay low and draw no suspicion to ourselves to make everyone believe in our plan. We said our goodbyes to Logan, OC and Sketchy told them we would stay in touch once we were off the government's radar.

~*~*~*~*~

It was in **June 2002** that we rigged Terminal City with a bunch of explosives and detonated them causing all of TC to explode and burst into flames so that it looked like there were no survivors, just like Manticore had burned to the ground years before. We had escaped through the sewers and were traveling down them for a while until we hit where we had packed our things. I had high jacked a truck a few weeks ago that could hold both my bike and Max's bike in the truck's bed. I drove out of the state while Max watched out for AJ in the backseat. Every group had checked in with Max within hours of our separation as I drove on the road like Dad would when he's on a hunt.

I knew we couldn't go to Bobby's place just in case 'New Manticore' had files about my family and would be staking out the place for us. We would have to wait awhile before we got to see them again so we were living on the road, going from motel to motel and changing cities as often as we could, never staying in a single place for too long. During the drives, Max would always ask me to tell her stories about my time on the road with Dad during some of the hunts and she seemed to grasp it all quite quickly like she did back in Seattle during the first year we met. It was refreshing to be able to be called Dean in public again as well as talking about the family business more openly in the car.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** SORRY that his chapter was short BUT this was my way of getting the transgenics off the radar and allowing all of them to escape and evade.......giving Dean and Max a chance to live out of the spotlight of Seattle (before they found out about AJ).

You can probably guess what the next chapter is about if you've read **Story A**.

Thanks again to all the people reading this. Enjoy!


	19. Ch 18: Reunion

**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - Reunion (definitely not part of original _Dark Angel_ but now _Supernatural _and _Twilight_ are mentioned in this chapter)

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

It was mid July when we decided that it was safe to see my family again. I knew they would be at Bobby's place like always and I couldn't wait to see them. It's been at least four years since I last saw everyone and the last time I was able to call Sammy was that first Christmas that I was free. So much has changed since then for me that I hoped that I didn't miss out on a lot in both Sammy and Bella's lives.

A storm was coming in when we arrived at Bobby's junkyard. When I knocked on the front door with Max holding a sleeping AJ in her arms, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sammy wasn't the little scrawny Sammy anymore. Sam was taller than me, possibly almost Joshua's height, and he seemed to have grown into his body with the lean muscles he was packing on. My brother looked like he could be a Manticore soldier just by his looks alone. But his face almost remained the same, his eyes still held the innocence that I wished he could keep and his hair was a dark brown and it was shaggy, kind of how mine was when AJ was born. I hugged Sammy before Bella came into my view and she made me speechless too. Bella was definitely taller than the last time I saw her. She had long flowing brown hair that went just below her shoulders, she had the same brown eyes that held the innocence that Sammy had. I could see from the way Bella was standing that she had continued her training with Bobby and Sammy. I instantly gave Bella a huge hug as I missed her so much; I missed them both so much.

I introduced Max and sleeping AJ to Sammy and Bella before walking inside. Sam and Bella seemed to be surprised by my news, well who could blame them? As they told us about their summer; Sam said that he was accepted into Stanford this fall with a full ride and I was instantly sad that he was leaving again but I didn't show it. Sam deserved to have a normal life and I was just lucky to have found my semblance of a normal life.

Once Dad and Bobby returned, I greeted them both with a hug before I told everyone my adventures for the past four years as well as telling Bella for the first time that I was an X5 transgenic. Bella seemed to be really accepting and her words to me after she hugged me just but a smile on my face, _"Of course, Dean! You will always be the same Dean to me, this doesn't change things. It just clears some things up. It just means now you don't have to hide your skills from me when on those hunts." _The last part will always make me laugh, Bella was definitely special and different just like my Maxie. I was overjoyed when Dad accepted both Max and I back into the ongoing war and he seemed to like Max. Dad quickly cared for her like a daughter and he kept reminding me of stories of when I was a baby every time he looked at AJ. Max and I laid low at Bobby's place while we raised AJ until we were officially in the clear. We would stay in contact with the other transgenics but not too often just in case it raised any suspicions but they were in the clear too.

~*~*~*~*~

At the end of the summer, before Sammy went off to Stanford and before Bella went back to Arizona for the school year, Max and I decided to get married. Technically we already belong together, being lovers, mates and now parents together but I guess it was something I wanted to include my family in on, to show them that I did love Max with all my heart. It was a little ceremony that only had the seven of us as Bobby got the license online to legally marry us.

Just before Sammy left for Stanford, he and Dad had another argument that got Dad to give Sam an ultimatum between school and family. Sam chose Stanford but I tried to convince him to stay but he wouldn't listen to me so Dad shut Sammy out. Bella didn't return for the summers afterwards because of the falling out and knowing that Sam wasn't going to be there. I can't really blame her, those two were very close and I missed so much that I understood why she never came back to visit, she's missed Sam if she saw the rest of us.

~*~*~*~*~

As the time went by, I joined Dad back on the road for a couple of hunts at a time before returning back to Max and AJ who stayed with Bobby as he taught Max about the hunting basics as well as some of the moves that Manticore never taught her. Sometimes I would show her some of the moves that Manticore taught me that she never got the chance of learning since she escaped the first time. In between that, we were raising AJ as best as we could in our situation. At times it would just be one of us with him or both of us. Sometimes I would stay back while Dad or Bobby took Max out on a hunt to give her some experience in the field. Max was a quick study and she became a pro like the rest of us in no time.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** I guess you can say it's now pre-_Supernatural _now but this chapter is kind of linked to Chapter 5 of **Story A** where it has the whole reunion conversation in Bella's POV (3rd part of that chapter). I encourage you to check it out if you're reading this first.

Sorry again if this was short......next one is definitely longer.

One more chapter left! **Thanks to all my readers**, I really appreciate it =D


	20. Ch 19: Family Business Continues

**A Life I Thought Would Never Return: Dean's Past" **

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: **This is the first time I'm writing in Dean's POV (therefore Alec's too) so I apologize in advance if he isn't himself for some parts (I tried adding in those famous lines though). This will be **DARK ANGEL** focused for the majority of it but it's in these categories so it's in the same one as **STORY A**.

REMEMBER, I WROTE THIS AS IF I WAS DEAN LOOKING BACK ON THE MEMORY (Dialogues are in _italics _and are from memory)

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural, Dark Angel or Twilight. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

Episode thoughts (are my thoughts) follow the original plot line of the episode (only alterations were made in come dialogue to merge the universes).

**

* * *

STORY A's Summary:** SPN/DA/Twi Crossover. Bella finds herself being Victoria's target as well as having conflicted emotions when her past comes back unexpectedly. ~~~~Dean(Alec)/Max~~~~Bella/Sam/Edward/Jacob~~~~SPN (Season4), DA (Post-Series), Twilight (Eclipse)

**

* * *

STORY B's Summary: **Dean lays awake in his motel room (moment in Chapter 8 of **Story A**) and reminiscences about his life with Manticore and his battle with the supernatural. (Goes through Dean's thoughts on events from his childhood to events in season 2 of _Dark Angel_ and leading up to where **Story A** takes off)

**

* * *

Moment Summaries in Chapter (separated by the dividers):**

Part 1 - _Supernatural _Season 1 (focusing more on hunts involving YED in the season)

Part 2 - _Supernatural _Season 2 (more focus on premiere and finale thoughts)

Part 3 - _Supernatural _Season 3 (more focus on Dean's deal)

Part 4 - _Supernatural _Season 4 (up to and including Episode 4.17 "It's a Terrible Life"...............some quotes were used from Episode 4.01)

Part 5 - pre-**Story A** and leads up to Chapter 8 of **Story A **(Dean's thoughts included, of course) -- **not memory** once you hit the dialogue in this part (_italic _dialogue for this part means distant conversation heard by the enhanced hearing)

**

* * *

NOTE: **All the girls that Dean Winchester was 'with' in _Supernatural _universe had NEVER happened. Both Dean and Max when on the hunt, use their charm and persuasion over people to get information (flirting too) BUT they **never** cheated on each other. Also, Ruby never returned in Season 4.

The Pulse from _Dark Angel _isn't an issue in _Supernatural _timeline since the technology would have progressed a lot getting the basic technology back just after Terminal City's disappearing act.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

Dean's POV**

I had been back with my family for two years when Dad went missing. It's also been two years since I've seen Sammy as he was away at Stanford but now that Dad was gone, I needed his help to find him. Max tagged along with me to get Sam and follow Dad's trail starting with him leaving a case before finishing the job. We took out the Woman in White before I had to take Sam back to Stanford but it was then that his girlfriend Jessica was killed in a fire just like Mom had died and Sam was devastated afterwards, joining me on the hunt to find Dad and to kill that evil son-of-a-bitch creature that killed his girl and Mom. I wasn't taking any chances with Max or AJ so I had them stay in Bobby's panic room for their safety since this thing has been going after the people we love.

In between hunts, we would go back home and see how things were doing. Max and Bobby tried to get a lead on Dad and on the creature but it wasn't easy. I noticed that Max's runes were slowly fading away more than before. It was only a few years ago that they faded so that only a trasngenic's eye could pick them up but now, I couldn't even see some of them. Once AJ was showing more signs that his X5 abilities were kicking in, both Max and I agreed to start him on his training. We never wanted AJ to grow up like we did but it was better to teach him so that at least he knew how to protect himself. I would spend time with Max and AJ while Sam helped Bobby out before we had to head on out on another hunt and another possible lead on Dad.

~*~*~*~*~

Along the way, Sam started having these nightmares that turned out to be premonitions that were linked to anything involving the creature. We found other people who also had their moms killed in a fire on their six month anniversary who also showed powers. It was freaking us all out but it wasn't until we finally found Dad that he told us the creature was a demon and that we needed to find a gun created by Samuel Colt that can kill anything, including the demon. We got the colt from a bunch of vampires, and it was the first time we've come across them because growing up, we thought some other hunters killed them all.

It was only weeks later that we found the Yellow-Eye Demon and had a face to face with him after stopping him from destroying another family. YED was possessing Dad and Sam couldn't take the shot to kill him with the colt but he weakened him, enough for him to vanish to allow us to escape to a hospital since I was bleeding like crazy. We got into a car crash on the way there thanks to a demon and I was put in a coma.

**

* * *

**

It was the weirdest experience being a ghost. I would see my whole body strapped to machines and it didn't look like my transgenic body was working fast enough. Dad had a broken arm and Sam only had a couple of bruises but I could see Max waiting by my bed even when it wasn't safe for her to be there, it wasn't safe for any of us to be in a hospital. I came face to face with a Reaper, Tessa, as she tried to convince me to come with her but I refused, I wasn't giving up. Just when I was about to give in since I didn't want to become an angry spirit like the ones I've hunted down, YED possesses Tessa and touches me.

All of a sudden, I found myself gasping for air from my body. I couldn't remember anything at first but it was only hours later that Dad collapsed and died. A whole bunch of emotions were flooding around inside me that I wasn't myself. I knew Max could sense it and she tried to help me but I wouldn't, it was too much. Moments before Dad died, he told me I had to either save Sam or kill him. It made no sense and how was I supposed to kill my own brother? It was tearing me up inside at the guilt I was feeling and then weeks later I find out that Dad sold his soul to YED in exchange of bringing me back. My Dad is now in Hell because of me! That wasn't supposed to happen, Dad was supposed to fight in this war and kill YED himself like he wanted to for the past twenty-two years.

~*~*~*~*~

We ran into more of YED's 'special children' like Sam and it didn't make any sense what he had planned. Max stayed behind with AJ since this war was now too personal for me. When Sam went missing because of YED, I was freaking out. I called Bobby to help me find him as Max tracked down omens that were linked to YED but we were too late. I see Sam walking towards me holding his wounded arm only to have this guy, Jake, stab him in the spine causing Sam to fall down to his knees. I was racing and screaming Sam's name as I rushed over to grab him in my arms. The wound was fatal and I already knew that before Sam dropped to his knees but I couldn't help it, he couldn't die, I couldn't loose him. I already lost my parents, I wasn't about to loose my brother just when I got him back. All my emotions came flooding back as I held my dead brother in my arms, I had failed him. I was supposed to protect him but instead I get him killed. I was this revved up soldier and I couldn't save my own brother. I was glad that Max wasn't there to see me as I was breaking down more than I had about Rachel. I couldn't bare it, a world without my little geek of a brother wasn't a world I wanted to be in. I had to get him back. Bobby had gone back home and before I knew it, my head was filled with thoughts of getting Sam back as I headed for the crossroads where we had a hunt a couple of months back, called upon the demon and I sold my soul for Sam's life. Instead of the usual ten years like most people got, or the instantly drop dead one that Dad had, I got one year left to live and I wasn't allowed to wiggle out of the deal or Sam drops dead. I took it; I kissed that deal-making demon and brought Sam back to life.

Bobby wasn't too thrilled that I had made a deal, called me 'idjit' so many times that I lost count but he didn't tell Max. With Sam back, he remembered what YED had told him about needing the best of his 'special kids' so that they could do something for him. With help from Ellen, one of Dad's old friends, we headed out to a cemetery that was right in the middle of a demon protected system that Samuel Colt had created. Sure enough, Jake was there with the colt and heading for the mausoleum. Bobby, Ellen and I were thrown around by Jake's new powers while Sam was immune. Jake had opened the Devil's Gate before Sam could kill him, unleashing all the demons out from Hell and breaking open the iron tracks that Samuel Colt had created. It was then that YED arrived to finish us off but I took the colt from the mausoleum door and shot the bastard demon dead while Bobby and Ellen tried to close the gate. YED was finally dead and standing in front of us was the spirit of our father, looking as if he was proud for ending their mission before he vanished.

With YED dead, the war had just begun with all the escaped demons now free into the world. Sam figured out that I made a deal for his life and was furious that I made it but I didn't care, Sammy was back and that's all that mattered. Once we returned back to Bobby's, Max was furious about the deal too but she understood my need to protect my brother, she had that same need for her 'siblings' but she was furious for the fact I only had one year left with them. Only one year.

**

* * *

**

I tried spending as much time with Max and AJ as I possibly could while trying to convince Sam not to waste his time and finding a way out of my deal. I wouldn't let him, if he did then he's the one that drops dead. It didn't help the fact that this demon Ruby was willing to help us out, specifically Sam which I didn't like. Demons don't help hunters, they kill them. Ruby was definitely something, trying to get Sam to trust her and listen to her. She even told him that she could help get me out of my deal but I knew that was impossible.

Ruby helped us out here and there, warning us about Lilith and that she's the new 'big guy in town' that makes YED look like a little kid. I actually learned from another demon that YED was known as Azazel…guess demons have names too. But Lilith is the one that wanted my ass in Hell and she wasn't going to give up my contract so easily. Ruby told me one time that she wished that I didn't make the deal for she would never wish Hell upon anyone and that scared me, the whole idea of me going to Hell was freaking crazy. I didn't want to go into the pit, I didn't want to become a demon, I didn't want to loose my humanity. It even crossed my mind a couple of times as why I was even able to make the deal in the first place. I'm a transgenic, shouldn't that classify as something else to demons? Did they know about us? But it didn't matter, my year was coming to an end when we finally found Lilith and were planning on killer her before the hellhounds killed me. It wasn't like that, Lilith possessed Ruby's vessel (sending Ruby back to Hell) and caused the hellhounds to attack me and all I could see was blood everywhere as the invisible hounds tore at my body and ripped my organs out. I could hear the pinned up Sam and Max scream my name and for Lilith to call the hounds off but their voices started to fade. I could only scream and thrash around so much until I saw nothing at all.

Nothing until I found myself chained into my skin and hanging around in the fiery pit. I screamed so loud for help but it was useless. I could hear the screams of other souls being tortured, I could feel the pain from my own torture as I was ripped limb from limb until there was nothing left of me. I just wanted it all to stop, I just wanted to die and make the searing pain go away. I thought I knew what pain was because of Manticore but I was wrong. Manticore did nothing to me that amounted for the pain and suffering I was enduring from the demons that did the torturing. The fact that I was a transgenic didn't give me an advantage over the pain. I was experiencing so much pain and agony that I was sure that a Familiar would scream out in pain too. It was endless, repetitive, strenuous, gut-wrenching torture and I thought I was going to loose it. It took them thirty years of torture for them to break me………it took another ten for the assassin inside me to be broken free………yet I was only gone from the world for four months.

**

* * *

**

One minute I was in Hell doing the torturing like I was 494 again but worse and then I woke up in a pine box. I dug myself out and was completely disoriented by the whole thing. I was back in my body, on Earth in the middle of nowhere. I came across an abandoned convenience store when I figured out what day it was….September 18….four months since I was killed and sent to hell. None of it made sense, what could drag me out of purgatory? My body was pure perfection, no scars, no scraps, no bruises, no broken bones, nothing! All I had was this burn on my shoulder in the shape of a hand that I never had before. All my previous injuries from before the hellhounds were gone and that baffled me.

In the back of my mind, a thought was screaming that Sammy had done something so I instantly hotwired a car and headed straight for Bobby's place. He fought me, thinking I was some supernatural creature like a demon in my body or a shapeshifter but I passed all his tests before he stopped to hug me. The next person I saw was AJ and he had grown, sure it wasn't a long time I was gone for them but still, I felt like I haven't seen my son in forty years. I instantly hugged my eight year old boy and I never let go as Bobby told me that Sam took off and just recently Max had found Sam's whereabouts and was trying to convince him to come home. I told Bobby to take me there and we brought AJ along. I couldn't wait to see my brother and my wife. They were still alive and that I was thankful for, they all were still alive.

~*~*~*~*~

Max was the one that opened the motel room and her eyes widened at the sight of me as I could see tears welling up inside. Max looked as beautiful as I remembered yet even the memory didn't do her justice, but I noticed that Max had new runes on her skin and they were fresh since they were very distinct on her body like the first set.

"_Hey Maxie." Max instantly looked to Bobby for confirmation as AJ was standing between Bobby and I. Max was acting as if she couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it myself that I was standing in front of my wife again. _

"_It's him Max, it's really him." Bobby stated quickly as Max instantly sprang into my arms and hugged me really tight before she looked up and gave me a hard passionate kiss that I've missed so much. _

"_You came back." Max whispered as we broke apart from the kiss. _

"_I promised I would never leave you." I said as I kissed Max on the forehead still holding on to her before I heard muffling in the other room. _

"_Max, whose-" I heard Sam ask before he stood frozen in his place before me, staring between Bobby and me. I loosened my grip a bit but I didn't let go of Max. _

"_Hey Sammy." I waited a bit before I walked into the room to get closer to him, leaving Max at the door but he instantly pulled out a knife and pushed me to the wall by the door. I could see Max turning AJ around so that he wouldn't see his Uncle Sammy attacking me as Bobby tried to pry Sam off of me._

"_Who are you!" Bobby pulled Sam off of me as he demanded an answer._

"_Like you didn't do this?" I interjected._

"_Do what?!" Sam still struggling against Bobby's hold._

"_It's him, it's him, Sam, I'm been through this already, it's really him." Sam's breathing starts to slow down as Bobby convinces him that I'm me. Sam's eyes were wide now as he looked at me in amazement. _

"_I know."_ _I walked closer to Sam. "I look fantastic, huh?" I couldn't help but lighten the mood as a finished my comment with a cocky grin. Sam didn't hesitate to hug me now and I just held him tight. I wasn't going to let go, not after everything I've been through, I wasn't going to loose them again._

~*~*~*~*~

After our little reunion, we figured out that an angel pulled me out of purgatory. I later had a visit from the angel, Castiel, as he told me that Heaven has plans for me…..that they needed my help to stop Lilith from breaking Lucifer out of Hell by stopping the breaking of sixty-six seals. It wasn't until after a few seals were broken that we tied Max's new runes to the upcoming Apocalypse but we weren't deciphering the runes fast enough to stop Lilith from breaking them and the angels weren't helping us. It was usually Sam and I that went on the hunts now but on the ones that Castiel sent us on specifically, which usually dealt with the seals, the three of us went to deal with it while AJ stayed with Bobby.

I later learned that Sam's powers had advanced, allowing him to exorcise demons with them and that Max was teaching him how to train his mind based on the stuff that some of the Psy-Ops transgenics told us about how they controlled their abilities when we were back in Terminal City. I didn't like it at first but I didn't stop Sam from training, I just told him to restrain from using it unless it was absolutely necessary.

~*~*~*~*~

I couldn't sleep well since I got out of Hell but once I told Sam and Max what happened to me, it slightly eased my pain to a point that I could sleep like I did back at Manticore, always on high alert. Every now and again I get flashes of my time in Hell as I sleep and it creeps me out all the same, but I do have to say that my time in Hell did give me an advantage……nothing in the world could cause me the same physical pain that I endured in that hellhole. Sometimes I tried to dream up memories to allow myself to fall asleep and they seem to work now of days. But with the experience in Hell and my newly acquired skills of torturing got Castiel asking for me to use them against a demon, Alistair, who told me that I was the one who broke the first seal. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that I was the one that started this whole war. I couldn't believe that one evil thing lead to another that got me to that exact moment I broke the seal as I tortured my first soul. It devastated me once I was out of Hell, what I had done to those poor souls. It didn't even register during that time since I was more mindless than when I was X5-494 back at Manticore.

Another thing I'm sure of is that besides Castiel, angels are a bunch of douche-bags. One angel, Zachariah, places me in an alternate reality where Sam and I weren't brothers, I wasn't a transgenic and we lived these boring office jobs. I never even met Max in that world. The whole thing was to prove that hunting was in our blood, our destiny. I always knew my destiny since I'm a transgenic but it still sucked to have all my memories wiped and manipulated to prove a point I already knew.

* * *

A few weeks later and we were getting close to the end of this race with Lilith when Castiel told his to deal with the vampire problem in Seattle just after Sam had a vision about the vampire battle (the first vision he's had since I killed Azazel). He said his orders were to get us to take care of these vampires and that he didn't know why. Max and I stayed hidden when we were in Seattle as Sam did all the digging but we did visit Original Cindy and Sketchy for a little bit before we had to leave. We followed the trail to Forks, Washington where Castiel warned us that there might be werewolves but he just told us that we had to stop them. We didn't know until we got to the clearing that Bella was there. We thought Bella was back in Arizona, safe with her mother, but we were wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

In less than twenty-four hours, I learned that she's tangled up with vampires and werewolves and that she's the target of the vampires coming from Seattle. Also that Bella was willing to become a vampire to be with one of them. That wasn't the Bella I knew, she grew up knowing about the supernatural. Spending the day with Bella was great but we had to tell her about the Apocalyptic battle that we're facing as she told us her story in Forks. I could tell by the way Sam was looking at Bella, that he still cared for her as if nothing had changed in the last eight years. I knew Sam wanted to be alone with Bella to talk and I knew that Sam knew I wanted to be alone with Max so Sam took Bella for a walk and I was grateful for that. Sam could always read me like I could read all the other Ordinaries.

~*~*~*~*~

We tried focusing on the new runes but it wasn't long before Max was in my arms again as I kissed her as if it was the first time, every kiss always felt like the first time. There was no one else I would rather be with than with Max, no matter what condition the world was in, I couldn't imagine being in it without her. As the kiss deepened and escalated to further actions, it was awhile before Max just laid in my arms as I allowed her to sleep for the short break we had before we had to go over to the vampires' place. I couldn't sleep, I was thinking about everything that's happened in my life, reliving it all in my head as if I was watching all happen again in a movie. Got to love my photographic memory at times like these because with some of the memories I had, I never wanted to forget a single detail.

When coming full circle in my thoughts, Max started to stir in my arms as she was waking up from her little nap.

"Hey sleepy-head. Guess the shark DNA's kicking in." I greeted my wife softly.

"And the fact we have to leave to pick Sam up."

"Yeah, I guess we should pick the lovebirds up." I smirked before Max shoved me in the shoulder. "What? You see it too. They still have feelings for each other, even now it's more romance than before."

"I know. I just don't want it to end badly." Max admitted softly and hesitated before getting up from my grasp. "Better get ready then." I nodded before picking up my phone to call for Sam's location as Max got dressed.

~*~*~*~*~

After I got dressed and packed what we needed from the motel room, we headed for the Impala to go pick up Sam and Bella.

"So what do you think they're doing?" I asked from behind the wheel.

"Dean."

"What? I'm just curious."

"Don't be. You don't like it when Sam meddles in our personal lives."

"Come on Maxie. Have some fun. Meddling in my little brother's life is what I do."

"And I'm the sister-in-law that stops it."

"You're no fun Maxie. What happened to the Max that-" My thoughts had moved to the distant voices that my super hearing was picking up. Max just stared at me waiting for me to continue until I saw her face turn from confusion to annoyance as she too could hear the voices. I just gave her a mischievous grin as I listened in.

_"-I will tell Edward after the battle so that he won't be careless when and if he fights. I won't put the rest of the Cullens through that again." I recognized that it was Bella._

_"Okay. It's your decision." Sam's voice sounded like he understood._

_"Thanks Sammy."_

_"Anything for you Iz." I could see with my enhanced sight that Sam was holding Bella in his arms as he kissed her forehead. _

I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Looks like I was right Maxie." I said in a cocky tone as I gave Max a cheeky grin to match.

"Dean don't." Max pleaded since she knew I was going to milk the moment. Of course I am, it's what big brothers do.

I pulled up to the side of the road, a few feet where Sam and Bella were waiting and I just grin as I held back a laugh while Max shook her head. Bella got into the backseat and Sam followed her before Bella greeted us.

"Hey guys." I turned around with the smirk still in place.

"Hey yourself, lovebirds." Bella just gave me an annoyed look after my greeting and I just laughed.

"You heard didn't you?" Sam looked up between me and Max.

"Sorry Sam." Max apologized as she gave me a hard punch in the arm before I could say anything else.

"OW!!! Geez Maxie, I'm just breaking the ice here." I had to resist the urge to rub my now bruising arm.

"Think you're so funny Dean?" Bella blurted out, and I couldn't help my comeback.

"I think I'm adorable." I just smiled afterwards.

"God, I hate you." Bella just huffed and gave up.

"Ouch, Bells. That hurts." I placed a hand over my heart to mock her hurting comment but Bella just smirked which was enough for me to continue. "See, you love me too." Bella smirked again.

"I do love fighting with you."

"Now why is it that the women in my life _love_ to fight with me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Maybe 'cause you're always acting like a smart-aleck, ever think of that Dean?" Max bantered back at me with a huge smile on her face as I held a smirk of my own as I remembered when Max named me 'Alec' and all the times she's called me on my smart-aleck remarks. Sam was holding back a laugh.

"She's got you there Dean." Bella happily added at my expense.

"Shut up."

"Hey! Just remember you started it." Sam butted in trying to get us to stop. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

"Whatever." I wavered in a defeated tone. Bella leaned forward so that her arms were resting on the front seat between me and Max.

"For the record, I still love you too Dean…..and Max too. You're family." Bella gave us a smile and I saw the pure love in Bella's eyes to prove it.

"We love you too Bella." Max smiled to Bella and I smiled back with none of my witty comebacks in mind. Bella leaned back in her seat beside Sam and buckled up.

"Now, let's end this chick flick moment with some pie." Bella suggested and I was instantly overjoyed at the thought of getting some pie.

"Finally!" I got out as he put the Impala back on the road and headed for the next restaurant in town as everyone else just laughed at the conversation we just had.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~

**

* * *

A/N:** And there is the last chapter, ending off where **Story A**'s Chapter 8 ends off with them getting some pie. I do love Dean's obsession with pie, pie is awesome.

Anyways, this chapter is the basically _Supernatural _summarized with the added bits of _Dark Angel _and _Twilight_ into it. Hope Dean's thoughts were along the same lines as the series with his protective nature towards his family and dealing with the pain that he experiences.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this and I really appreciate all the hits. Definitely means a lot since this took most of my winter holiday to write but it was fun!

**Thanks to all the readers** and I hope this means you'll start reading (or continue to read) **STORY A **because you get hunters, angels, demons, the Cullens, the Quilettes and the transgenic couple all in one story.

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE!!! **Enjoy the rest of your Thursday night! I'm gonna watch _Supernatural _**;D**


End file.
